Make Them British
by PrettyKitty93
Summary: When Naruto's true family is found, he is forced to leave his loving boyfriend Sasuke and his great life in Konoha to live with a crazy older sister, all the way in London! 1st story in the WWN series. Yaoi, Naruto/OCs. R&R Please. Multi-Chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **Hey, I just wanted to take the time to say that this is the first time I've ever really posted any yaoi Naruto fan-fics on the web and I appreciate any comments on it. This story just started out as something I write at like one in the morning when I'm bored, so I decided to share and see if people like it or not. Since it really doesn't take place in Konoha, it could be considered AU I suppose... Well enjoy!

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter One: Adjusting**

"I really don't want to leave you, alright? You don't have to look so pissed at me,"

"I'm not mad, I'm just… Naruto, I think maybe we should just end this now, before it hurts anymore that it should,"

"You mean, break up?"

"Long-distance relationships never work,"

"But some-"

"Would you really want to stay like that?"

"…No, it's not right. But Sasuke, I just don't want to leave you like this…"

"Love, time to wake up or you'll be late for school…again," spoke the young female servant named Saffron. It seemed like every day since Naruto moved here, the sky blue-haired maid was always waking the boy up.

The blond finally sat up, his blue eyes opening slightly.

"Do you want me to open the curtains so you can get a little light in here? Your room is so cold and dreary," she asked, walking over to the huge window that consumed most of the room's west wall. There were maroon curtains closed on the window, preventing any sunlight from getting in.

"No, they're just fine, I'm not really a morning person," Naruto responded, trying to untangle his limbs from the mass of sheets and comforters on his bed. There were way too many, at home he only had used one or two when it was really cold. Plus, his bed was a king size, way bigger than what he was used to. He felt bad that this servant of his sister's had to clean up all his messes, but like clockwork when he's home from school, his bed is made up again.

"As long as you promise not to go back to sleep, I'll leave. Oh, and I drew your bath for you too. If you hurry up, you might even get breakfast this morning!" the cheerful young woman announced, before making her leave. "Bye love!"

Naruto shook his head, thinking about her strong British accent, and the way she always calls him 'love', or Master Naruto when she's feeling proper. He really didn't think he deserved the title of master though, what did he ever do that was important? The only thing he did was being born by parents that apparently happened upon a lot of money, and that he couldn't help anyways. It just happened.

Him being here… it just happened. Too much happened in his opinion. He couldn't get over the way things were here, the way they speak to each other is completely opposite than in Konoha. Well for one, it was _normal._ He addressed everyone as -chan, -san, or -kun without thinking twice, and it really isn't a habit he could just quit. His classmates gave him odd looks when he'd address them as such, or even call his teachers 'sensei'. His best friends were his best friends, while their best friends are their 'mates'. They ride buses and trains, while in Konoha you just walked if you needed to get around town. In Konoha, they just wore regular clothes to school, while here they wore stuffy maroon uniforms. His old house was too small, now his new house was too big. Hell, his room here is as big as his old apartment, not to mention he has his own _wing_, complete with a huge private bathroom. It was just too much.

Nami Uzumaki, Naruto's sister that was nearly twenty, was watching from afar as her baby brother sat at the breakfast table alone, not really touching his food.

"Was he dreaming about _him _again?" the blonde elder sister asked Saffron, her right hand girl.

"Yes, he was. When I went to wake him up, he was talking in his sleep, something like 'I don't want it to end like this Sasuke.' But honestly hon, do you really expect him to get over his love so quick? He's only lived here a month," Saffron explained, looking sympathetic for the boy.

"He's having a really hard time adjusting, and I want this to be as painless as possible for my brother. I was almost considering hacking into his e-mail account and blocking every e-mail he gets from Sasuke,"

"No Nami, don't do _that_. Let him keep his e-mails and his phone calls too, it's the only piece of his old home he has left,"

"But if he keeps talking to him-"

"Things'll fall into place soon enough. Eventually he might make new friends and spend more time with them instead, and probably spend less time in here corresponding with his old friends. Now I'm not saying he's going to ditch them completely, but once he gets on his own two feet he won't need them so much,"

"Thanks Saffron," Nami responded.

"No problem. But, I'm not going to do all your dirty spying on him forever, he's entitled to his own secrets too," the maid giggled. "Now, I'm going to go see what's taking my brother so long."

Saffron's brother, Edward, was the same age as Naruto with his older sister's blue hair. The boy is supposed to be Naruto's personal assistant, although Naruto doesn't like the arrangement, he feels like he's enslaving him. Plus, he doesn't even know why he'd need a personal assistant.

The boys always walk to school together, taking the train along the way, but if either one of them was late -which was often, since they're both not morning people- they could miss the train that'll get them to school on time.

"I've found your mate, love!" Saffron exclaimed, pulling her brother downstairs to where Naruto was standing by the front door.

"So you finally decided to show, huh?" Naruto teased, finding a slight sense of humor in him this morning.

Edward just shook his head and picked up his backpack. "I think we might be right on schedule if we leave now."

It seemed as though Edward sometimes was, and sometimes wasn't, interested in getting along with Naruto.

When Naruto arrived at school, him and Edward went their separate ways. He went over to the benches that were beside the school building, where his friend Jacob was sitting. So far, this is the only good friend he had in London, and he wasn't even in the same grade as him.

Jacob was a boy of about average height with light brown hair and green-hazel eyes. As far as British accents went, he considered Jacob's the nicest, since it wasn't strong like Saffron's or practically non-existant like Edward's. He was sixteen-going-on-seventeen, meaning he was only a junior now unlike Naruto who's a senior. This boy was like Naruto's ray of sunshine, although Naruto could recall when _he _used to be his friends' ray of sunshine, but now he's nothing but a dim bulb.

"Ohayo… ohayo… uh, good-morning Naruto-kun!" the younger boy greeted. He had tried to learn more Japanese for Naruto, but he couldn't seem to retain much more than the honorifics. "Or should I use sempai?"

"It's alright, kun is good," Naruto insisted.

"Do any of your teachers let you call them sensei?" Jacob questioned.

"Of course not. In fact, Mrs. Cormac told me that if I'm going to live here, I might as well give up on silly things like that and act normal," Naruto explained.

"Well what is normal anyway, right?" Jacob replied, looking enthusiastic as usual.

"Sometimes, I don't even know anymore. I mean, I thought how I lived was normal up until now, living in a small apartment, not having to dress in certain clothes for school, walking everywhere I go,"

"I couldn't imagine walking everywhere! It would take forever to go from one end of the city to another on foot,"

"Konoha was a lot smaller than here,"

"I'd bet! Boy, I wish I could see what your town was like, it'd be something amazing compared to here,"

"You don't like London?"

"I love it, it just gets _boring _sometimes living in the same old place. If you ever go back to visit, promise you'll take me too?"

"Of course I'll take you too," Naruto agreed, watching his younger companion's face light up. "I think we should get to our classes though, the bell's about to ring soon."

Jacob immediately got up, before bidding Naruto good-bye and running off in the opposite direction, since it took him a little longer to get to his first class than Naruto.

"Edward, you're staring at him again,"

The blue-haired boy broke his gaze from the object of his desires and cleaned off his glasses with his shirt.

"Don't try and play it off Ed, you stare at him practically everyday, I notice. Why? Because it's slightly creepy," said best friend of Edward, Jonathan.

Edward just gave his friend a look before going back to his work that was on the computer screen. They were in a technology class, and the arrangement of the seats gave Edward the key position to gaze upon his blond.

"You guys live in the same house for God's sake! Just take him already!"

"Excuse me- _take _him?"

"You heard me Eddy, his body's calling you. He wants you, he doesn't know it yet, but his want for you actually defies that. He _needs _you,"

"You're being ridiculous. He has -well, _had_- a boyfriend in his old town, and he's still pretty hung up over him. They talk practically everyday,"

"So? They broke up right? That means that he's probably pretty emotional and stuff over it. See, I have an idea that I've seen work with plenty of girls, so it might work with your man-crush too. All you gotta do is comfort him. In his 'time-of-need' all he wants is someone to cuddle him and shit and tell him he's right about everything. Then, once he's gotten over the guy, he's all cuddly with you, and at that point you two can take it to the next level."

"That's actually a pretty good idea, I'm impressed,"

"But whatever you do, just don't act too friendly or the whole thing is ruined,"

There was a loud smacking on the teacher's desk with a wooden ruler, and the boys noticed the teacher was looking straight at them.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **Hey, I just wanted to take the time to say that this is the first time I've ever really posted any yaoi Naruto fan-fics on the web and I appreciate any comments on it. This story just started out as something I write at like one in the morning when I'm bored, so I decided to share and see if people like it or not. Since it really doesn't take place in Konoha, it could be considered AU I suppose... Well enjoy!

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Two: Friendly**

"What is it that you wanted me to see?" Saffron asked as she stepped into the kitchen, which was a mess now thanks to Nami, which meant she'd have to be the one to clean it before the chef needed to prepare dinner.

"I wanted to tell you about this I made, two perfectly innocent love potions that are disguised as sodas. First is the lemon-lime potion just for Naruto, because I know he loves lemon-lime soda-"

"How do you know?"

"I _asked, _duh. So anyways, the lemon-lime soda will kind of do some rather tricky things to his body like… make him a little bit more 'roused than usual. Or a lotta bit: I don't know for sure, it's a prototype. And then the cola- well it's not really a cola, the real stuff is just in a clear liquid I poured in the cola. But any way, the cola will make anyone only have eyes for Naruto… and there might be extra side effects, but like I said, they're prototypes."

"It sounds like you just made a bunch of _lust _potions to get Naruto's mind off Sasuke, didn't you?"

"Well that was the point…" Nami whined. "But this'll be fun, you'll enjoy it."

"And Naruto is just blessed to have such a busy body as a sister," Saffron remarked sarcastically as she continued on her work.

"So did you have any plans for the evening?" Edward asked Naruto at dinner, trying to make small talk.

"No, not tonight," Naruto replied, thinking about his evening. Well, he came home, did homework, checked his e-mails, played some videogames… and that was it. "How about you?"

"No, not me either. I had so much homework to do that I can't tonight," he replied with an rather average answer.

"Hey Ed, what kinds of things do you like doing in your free time?"

"Hmm, writing, playing or listening to music, and sometimes hanging out with my friend Jonathan,"

Naruto racked his brain, trying to remember who Jonathan was: oh yeah, the skirt chaser. He was in a couple of his classes, and he just so happened to remember him because he stood out looks-wise. He had the complexion of milk chocolate, yet had moderately short hair that was a very dark brown. You didn't see many people as dark as him in Konoha or London. Apparently the girls in their school took his stand-out looks as sexy.

"You have an eventful life, don't you?" Naruto teased with his usual mocking sarcasm. Although Naruto knows it bugs the blue-haired boy to be teased, sometimes its just second-nature to him for him to just do it anyways. The only problem with that is, Edward always seems to take every smart remark personally.

'Like he was now,' Naruto noted, noticing the boy's scowl.

"So what kinds of exciting things did you do in Konoha then?"

Naruto racked his brain yet again for a plausible answer. They never really did anything that spectacular in Konoha, but whatever they did do, it was just more fun because he had a close group of friends and his boyfriend by his side. Not to mention he could always have more "fun" with Sasuke than he probably ever could with anyone else. Especially someone like Edward. "Nothing all that great besides just hanging out."

"Everywhere you go, you'll probably see that the activity of choice is just to hang around with friends, am I right?"

"Right…"

"Well maybe we should hang around sometime, hm? I mean we live in the same place and yet hardly ever see each other," Edward suggested.

"Its because you don't like me, or the way I act. I can't possibly imagine us doing anything together without arguing, you're just too serious for me. Every time I make a little joke or tease you a bit, you give me this pissy look like you don't even know why you bother with me," Naruto confessed.

Edward had a slightly hurt look on his face, despite the fact he usually tries not to let his emotions show. Naruto had the exact _opposite _idea about him! Sure Edward does get kind of upset in reaction to Naruto's jokes, but he _did _want to get to know him better!

"…But I appreciate you trying to get along with me," Naruto added at the last second.

The other boy could see this was going nowhere fast, so he decided to just excuse himself and leave.

"Oh well," Naruto sighed, before drinking the last of his Sprite. "Might as well go to my room and check my e-mail."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Three: Affectionate**

"Love, are you awake? Its time to go to school," Saffron called from outside Naruto's door like she does every morning.

"I don't feel very well this morning," the blonde called back from the other side of the door.

"Hm, well I'll just have to go fetch Nurse Adelei, won't I? Be right back," Saffron announced as she headed back downstairs.

Then, five or so minutes later, Nurse Adelei was knocking at the door, before just stepping in. With her tan skin, sexy figure, and shocking ruby red hair, Adelei was another pretty addition to the arsenal of help around the mansion. "Good morning Naruto, how are you feeling hon?"

"Apparently not very well if you were called here," Naruto responded.

"Still with the sense of humor, are we?" she giggled. "Lets take your temperature first and foremost."

The red-head popped the thermometer into the teens mouth, before waiting until the device beeped, signaling that the temperature was taken.

"Hon your temperature is good. Can you tell me what it is that's bothering you exactly? No matter how unusual?"

"Well I'm not quite sure if… I mean this is…"

"Have you been feeling extra… _affectionate_, lately? And aroused?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, actually, Since last night to be exact,"

"Then I know _exactly _what your problem is, it's just something small that has been going around, it'll probably go away tonight. But for now, I won't make you go to school today," Adelei explained to Naruto.

"Thanks Nurse Adelei, I appreciate it," he thanked her.

"No problem, its my job," she replied, although she was thinking in her head that she should've tried to convince him it was something where she needed to give him a more 'thorough' examination. Even if she was practically thirty, he was still seventeen and close enough to being legal.

"There's just one more thing I'd like to ask,"

"Go ahead,"

"Well, since I don't have anything contagious or anything, how about you and I screw around a little bit?"

"That's the illness speaking. Besides, I'm a grown woman and it'd be wrong if you and I were to… get carried away,"

"So you just going to leave me in this room to suffer all day, with only my right hand as company?"

"I thought you were only into other boys,"

"I'm into both,"

The nurse leaned over and gave her patient a kiss on the cheek, which gave the patient a much appreciated view of the nurse's abundant chest that only seemed to make him more disappointed when she left.

Many hours later he finally got another visitor after school, Jacob.

The little brown-haired boy walked into Naruto's room carrying some textbooks, and smiling like usual. "I come bearing gifts!… Gifts of homework!"

"Aww, no ice cream? Or cake?" Naruto questioned, jokingly.

"Sorry, but Edward said that your illness wasn't that serious, so I decided I'd save the ice cream for the flu, or pneumonia."

Jacob placed the stack of homework on Naruto's desk where his computer sat, still in stand-by mode from when he left it on last night. "You think you'll be back in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the nurse said that it should go away by dinner time, since its only a twenty-four hour thing," Naruto explained.

"So… what do you have anyways?"

Naruto struggled to come up with something that wouldn't sound as ridiculous as what was really wrong with him. "I just have a slight cold, that's all," he lied, feigning a cough.

"I'm glad its nothing serious…" Jacob said, smiling.

The blond looked at his grinning friend, and realized how cute he was right now, still in his little maroon uniform. He wasn't quite sure if that was his condition speaking, but he just wanted to pounce on the sixteen year-old. (Only he really couldn't do any _pouncing _because then his friend would see the huge erection he was sporting because of his illness… and thinking about being in the boy's tight ass.) He hated he was having such dirty thoughts about his only friend, things you're not really supposed to do. But in this condition, it was almost too hard to resist.

"Hey Jake, do you think you could help me catch up on what I missed today?" Naruto suggested as he motioned to the Algebra 2 book that was sitting on the desk. "I know you're a grade lower than me, but you're really good at math so you might be able to help."

"Sure, I'll try," Jacob agreed, before sitting beside Naruto.

But while Jacob and Naruto were working on homework, Adelei and Nami were speaking.

"It worked Miss Nami, he has the symptoms you were hoping for," Adelei explained. "He even tried to come on to me."

"Aww poor thing, I hate to have to put him through that kind of… agony, but its all for the sake of experimentation right now. I can't have anyone near him yet, he might try to screw anyone!"

Edward, who was outside the living room where the girls were talking, decided he had heard enough and it was time to take action. So he slipped from his hiding place, unnoticed, and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Jacob was trying to explain the textbook terms to Naruto, but the "sick" person was too busy trying to grope the little brunette.

"Naruto stop…"

"Stop what?"

"You know what. Stop trying to grab my ass,"

"Do you like it?"

"Look I just want you to stop it,"

"I just wanna know if you like it,"

"No, I don't,"

Naruto pushed his younger visitor against the bed, before kissing the confused and startled boy roughly. "I just need your body right now," he spoke, before he positioned himself above Jacob, his leg knocking the book off the bed.

"Naruto _stop…"_ Jacob protested, the last part coming out slightly like a moan as Naruto sucked the boy's neck.

"You don't sound like you really want me to stop,"

"But this is wrong…"

"Then how about we be wrong together?"

"Look, I don't know what's come over you, but you need to _quit it,_" Jacob argued, suddenly serious before pushing away from the horny blond.

Edward quietly slipped into the bedroom before explaining, "He doesn't have an average cold, he has something where it makes him want to screw anyone."

"See Naruto? You lied to me, your best friend. You should've warned me from the beginning,"

"But Jake… I'm not thinking straight,"

"I don't want to have sex with you, you're my friend, that's _all_," Jacob explained firmly, before leaving out the bedroom.

Naruto sighed, before turning to the only person left in the room. "Why'd you have to go and ruin that, Edward?"

The blue-haired boy didn't exactly see this coming. Once he heard the words "screw anyone" leave Nami's lips, he rushed up here… hoping Naruto would be alone. But once he heard Jacob in here, he had to get rid of him first. Now with him gone, Naruto is upset at him, yet again.

"Naruto I wasn't trying to ruin anything," Edward began to explain.

"So what were you trying to do?"

"You want sex, right?"

Naruto stared at this odd-acting Edward, before asking, "What did you say?"

He swallowed, before repeating, "Do you want sex?" What the hell was he getting himself into? But, he already dove into this head first, so he might as well keep on, since he's running out of time. Naruto's illness should end around seven, and its already after five.

"Are you… offering?" Naruto questioned, still shocked.

"Yes," Edward spoke before sliding next to the blond on the bed, before kissing him.

"Well damn, why didn't you say so before?" Naruto replied, deepening the kiss between the two.

In between making out, Naruto was busy unbuttoning Edward's uniform shirt that he still happened to have on. Edward was kinda getting freaked out, but trying to stay calm. 'Why is Naruto trying to get me naked so fast? Hasn't he ever heard of foreplay?'

Once he got the shirt off of him, he tossed it aside to the floor. "Let me take care of that," Edward offered as he rid Naruto of his oversized navy t-shirt. Then, Naruto unzipped Edward's khaki school pants, before pulling those off of him, with the boxers as well, leaving the other boy completely nude now.

Edward was taking in the sensation of his crush's warm hands resting gently at his hips. Still, despite this, he felt funny. He didn't even know if Naruto really had feelings for him, or whether he was just trying to get off. He thought that this way then it would be easier for Naruto to figure out how he felt, but he wasn't sure.

"This is your first time, right? I'll be gentle," Naruto said, as he took off the grey sweatpants he was wearing and his boxers, leaving the blond nude as well.

Although he couldn't help feeling like a prude, Edward couldn't help looking down. 'All _that's _supposed to fit inside _me_?'

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter has the first lemon of the story, and after awhile they'll start being kinda more frequent. If you wanna skip the lemon, then just don't read past the part where Naruto mentions checking his e-mail because it will go on for the rest of the chapter.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Four: Contagious**

Edward awoke in an unfamiliar, bigger bedroom than his own that was decorated in maroon and orange, as opposed to his grey and navy blue. The bed was bigger too, it was a king size while his was a queen size. Then, he remembered the events from last night and looked to the side of him to see a sleeping, naked, blonde.

Naruto stirred, before looking over to see Edward as well. "Good morning," the blonde mumbled, not fully awake yet.

"Good morning Naruto," Edward spoke.

"Did you have fun?" Naruto teased the blue-haired boy.

"Yeah," he simply replied, his face flushing.

There was a knock at the door, before the voice of Saffron called, "Naruto… _Edward… _time to get ready for school!"

"How'd she know I was in here?" Edward wondered, now embarrassed.

"Well probably because you weren't in your room," Naruto replied, stating the obvious.

As Edward sat up on the edge of the bed, he winced and said, "God my ass is sore… didn't you say you were going to take it easy?"

"Yeah, I did at first, but you just kept pleading for more until I could help but be a little rough. Besides, you were a virgin, there'll be a little pain," Naruto explained.

Edward forgot about that. He hoped he wouldn't be walking at school with a funny limp or anything.

"But anyways I'm gonna go take my shower now so… I'll see you down at breakfast I guess," Naruto said before heading into his own bathroom.

"Nami, there's something you might want to know," Saffron began as Nami was already at the table eating breakfast. "Naruto and Edward… er… did it."

"How do you know for sure?" Nami immediately questioned.

"Because, Edward wasn't in his room, he was in Naruto's,"

"Ah,"

"You don't think it was along the lines of rape do you? I mean if Naruto had drank that stuff then it could've made him wanna jump on anyone in the vicinity,"

"I doubt it would've been _that _powerful but to know for sure, you're going to have to ask Edward himself,"

"But Nami… I always thought that Edward was asexual or something. As far as I know he's never liked _anyone_ no matter what gender,"

"Like I said: ask! Us nosy sisters can't know _everything,_" Nami mused, laughing as she finished up her breakfast.

Naruto walked on the campus drinking a Coke he snagged from the kitchen, even though he knew he shouldn't really have soda so early in the morning. He looked for Jacob in his usual spot, and surprisingly he was there. Naruto had thought that he might not be there, considering the way he acted towards the younger boy last night. Which, now that he had come to his senses, he felt quite embarrassed, despite the fact he still thought his young friend was cute. Then again, cute didn't even _begin _to describe him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Jacob," Naruto greeted the brown haired boy.

"Ohayo," Jacob responded, although not as enthusiastically as usual.

"Sorry about yesterday… and the way I was acting,"

"It's alright, the fever was just getting to you, that's all,"

Naruto sat beside his younger friend, forcing a small smile, and he friend did the same. Neither of them could really find anything to talk about though, it was so awkward after last night.

"Oh hey, I've gotta get going, so I'll see you later okay?" he announced, before putting the Coke in his friend's hands and running off towards the main building.

Jacob sighed before taking a swig of the cold beverage, before beginning to head to his own class.

However by his third hour class, Jacob was feeling uncomfortably hot, almost feverish. And he had the strong urge to wanna do it with Naruto.

Meanwhile, there was also some weird things happening in Edward's afternoon computer technology class.

"Why are you gawking at him now, Jon? He's _my _crush," Edward questioned.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. It's just that… I have this insatiable urge to wanna fuck him. I don't know why, I just do," Jonathan explained.

"That's… weird," Edward pointed out.

"Well the only way this feeling is gonna go away is if I do it, so I'm really gonna do it,"

"But you don't even _like _guys,"

"I know, but my body knows what it wants, and it wants him,"

"I kind of feel the same right now though, I feel hot… but I feel such a strong urge I almost wanna tell him to take me right here, right now. But thank goodness I have restraint," Edward explained.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd hear you talking all nasty like that," Jonathan laughed. "But dude, you two just did it last night, shouldn't there be some kind of waiting period?"

"Don't ruin it for me," Edward warned, although half-joking.

"I always thought you'd never like anyone… never in a million years did I think it'd be the new Japanese kid. But either way, I'm still going to your house after school, and I'll show you two how it's _really _done."

"What do you mean show _us _two?"

"Eh, you'll see, I don't like revealing my surprises,"

Immediately after school let out, Jacob sought out Naruto and ran up to him, embracing him. Not that being near him was satisfying that strange urge of his, in fact it was probably making it worse, he was still dying to see him.

"Naruto, how about we go to your house and I'll help you study math?" he offered.

"Well, sure. I don't see why not," Naruto agreed, before he and Jacob started heading off campus. "Let's hurry up and get to the subway."

Naruto, Jacob, Edward and Jonathan all ended up at the subway station at the same time, so they all boarded together and sat near each other. Jacob was on the left side of Naruto, being unusually clingy, and Edward was on the blond's right side, being equally clingy. Apparently, Jonathan's urge wasn't as bad as theirs, because he wasn't feeling as feverish as they were or acting as clingy. Still, the two felt satisfying relief from the fever whenever Naruto was near them, almost instantly they weren't feeling all hot anymore. Unfortunately, they soon realized that they were basically in a battle with each other for the chance to possibly bed with Naruto. While the prize in question was still really confused. He didn't mind the coziness, but he was otherwise confused as hell.

"Naruto?" Jacob whispered (albeit unnecessarily), his breath against the blond's ear. "Do you think that we could forget what I said yesterday and continue where we left off?"

"Are you talking about yesterday in my room?" Naruto questioned, and Jacob nodded. "Well whatever happened to 'I don't want to have sex with you, you're my friend, that's _all'?"_

"I didn't mean that… I was just upset about something," he explained.

Trying to interrupt Jacob, Edward made Naruto face him, before asking, "Do you think we'll be able to have a repeat of last night?"

"Naruto!" Jacob hissed, trying to get the attention back on him. "You didn't answer me," he spoke, tugging on the blond's sleeve adorably.

Jonathan, looking at the fight now, was snickering over the two boys' horny persistence.

"Look you two, just chill out! God you guys are acting so _weird_ today," Naruto exclaimed.

They finally stopped asking the weird questions, and things were calm for awhile, until Jacob used his free hand and started trailing along Naruto's thigh suggestively.

"Jake…" spoke in a slightly questioning, yet slightly warning voice.

"Naruto…" the younger teen sighed, before whispering into his ear again, "I really want you to fuck me."

His eyes widened at the suggestion, and also his friend's choice of words. He thought Jacob was a good boy, and good boys definitely don't do things like trailing their fingers seductively along your thigh and saying they wanna be fucked. That's just the way the world works! The sixteen-year-old had been giving him this lust-filled look ever since they've gotten out of school, and actually so has Edward. Now, Naruto wasn't complaining or anything but… how can he choose when they both want him?

Much to his relief, they finally came to their stop and he unlatched the boys from his side before all four of them headed off the train.

"Good afternoon boys, if you're hungry the chef just took a pizza out the oven," Saffron announced as the boys came through the door.

"Are you kidding me? I can always make room for the chef's special pizza!" Naruto exclaimed, heading into the dining room as his friends followed.

Ever since Naruto had pizza for the first time when he came to London, he loved it and couldn't get enough of it. In Konoha, they really didn't have pizza.

Speaking of Konoha, it reminded him he needed to check his e-mail, if he could get Jacob and Edward away from him long enough to do so, that is.

As usual (except for this morning when Naruto oddly had a Coke) the blond has his Sprite with his pizza, while everyone else had the cola instead. He ate his pizza hurriedly, as everyone else ate normally, them giving him looks. Still, Jacob and Edward were on either side of their prize, neither one trying to let the other boy get the upper hand. It was an odd lunch indeed.

Afterwards, they all headed upstairs to Naruto's room, where the owner of the room took this chance to hurry up and get on his computer so he could check his e-mails. The other three sat on the bed, Jonathan turning on the huge tv in the room out of boredom as the battlers stared each other down.

There was an e-mail from Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, even shy Hinata (whom could hopefully express herself better in writing than she can in person.) He even got an e-mail from the former squad leader Kakashi, but none from his ex-boyfriend. Sure they were exes, but it's not like they had broken up on bad terms (although the fact they had to break up was bad enough), so why wouldn't he have replied yet? Maybe Naruto's just being paranoid, it's only been two days after all. He sighed and put his computer back into sleep mode before turning to the three people on the bed. "So what do you wanna do?" he asked, before immediately realizing that was the wrong question to ask.

"You know what I wanna do," Jacob answered before turning towards Edward.

"Well you know what I want to do too, obviously," the blue-haired boy said.

"Naruto, I think it's about time for you to stop beating around the bush and just choose me already," Jacob announced as he walked over to his blond and situated himself in the boy's lap, before kissing him feverishly, tongue and all. Jacob was being a lot more intense than before as his small urge was becoming a _need _that he had to get. Meanwhile, Edward wanted to fling the small teen out of his love's lap, but he knew he'd have to have more tact than that, so he was just biding his time, while Jonathan didn't waste his time with this petty fighting because he knew in the end he was going to get what he wanted regardless. Because he was just Jonathan, and he always got what he wanted, especially when it came to sex.

Once Jacob broke the intense kiss for air, Naruto exclaimed, "C'mon Jake, calm down!" Still, the sight of a riled-up Jacob was kind of sexy.

"Naruto I can't just calm down… I need you to take me… right now," he panted, his face tinted pink.

Getting bored with all this talk and no action, Jonathan decided to take things into his own hands, literally. He motioned for Jacob to move, before picking up Naruto and carrying him to the bed. "Sorry Uzumaki but you're taking a little long for my liking."

"You too?"

"Why do you think I came?" Jonathan replied. "Now, gather around everyone, because it's time to play a round of 'Make The Blond Cum'. Object of the game? Simple, just make the blond cum, easy as pie, right Edward?"

"Oh, yeah," the person in question answered. He was starting to get kind of nervous now, he's hardly even had sex before and he has to do it with an audience? Still, that need wasn't going away, so he had to do it. Jacob was still starting to get that same kind of nervous.

Naruto wasn't new to this kind of foursome thing though, he'd done it before with Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata, oddly enough, although it was more or less kind of difficult to get the dog-nin's girlfriend to loosen up. But hell, this is Hinata we're talking about. Not that his boyfriend had been acting much better at the time, being all nervous despite the fact he was trying not to show it.

"If you guys are going to be like that, then I'll just have to play all by myself," Jonathan announced as he took his uniform shirt off and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Naruto, lying on the bed, gawked at shirtless Jon. He was so tanned and sexy, no wonder all the girls loved him! Jonathan then collected his own kisses this time, when Naruto noted he was also an exceptionally good kisser.

Jacob finally decided to stop standing around and get into the game as well, making his way to the bed so he could start taking off Naruto's uniform shirt. He was still lost at how much you could do when you're sharing a person with two other people but he didn't want to look dumb.

Jon broke the kiss and started working on the blond's pants, stripping him of those as Jacob tossed his shirt to the side and resumed kissing Naruto from earlier, while playing with his nipples. After Jon got the pants off, there was nothing left on him but the blue plaid boxers he was wearing, where he had noticeably pitched a tent so to speak. That same feverish feeling he had the night before was coming back, and it was making him more aroused as the "fever" spread through him.

"See I can tell you want this," Jonathan remarked to Naruto.

"I can tell you do too," Naruto replied, grinning as he referred to Jon's obvious arousal as well, even though he was still wearing his khakis. The self proclaimed straight guy was enjoying this too much, Jacob mentally noted.

Naruto then turned his attention to Jacob, saying, "And why are you still completely clothed?" as he took it upon himself to start taking off the younger teen's clothes. He couldn't answer, only blush as he enjoyed the sensation of being touched so.

While he was busy doing that Jonathan had taken it upon himself to slide off Naruto's boxers and begin giving him a hand-job, since under no circumstances was Jon going to go down on another guy, no matter how horny he was. "Hey Eddy, come here and do me a favor will ya?" he called, trying to include the shy boy in on the action.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Jon, replying, "Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and get rid of these pants for me will you? My hands are kinda full,"

Edward rolled his eyes at the lame idea of a joke but still obliged, despite the fact it was kinda weird to take off your best friend's pants.

Now three of the four people were for the most part nude or near nude, except Edward.

Jon ditched the hand-job thing and went on to preparing Naruto, figuring that doing a guy can't be that much different from a girl, despite the fact he didn't usually do girls up the ass in the first place.

Jacob, now only in his boxers was starting to kind of get the hang of this as he continued where the tan boy left off with the hand-job while tracing circles on the blond's chest with his tongue. He thought it might kinda weird but he could tell Naruto kind of liked it. Edward, after taking his shirt off, kissed Naruto lustfully.

Naruto was starting to get more stimulation than he could handle at once as Jon now has two fingers inside him, and despite the slight pain because he wasn't really quite used to being on the receiving end, it felt great. Jacob, trying to please Naruto more, licked a drop of precum off the head, before slowly taking more of the shaft into his mouth, since he was obviously new to this kind of thing. This did please Naruto more, as a moan escaped from his lips.

Jon figured that if he did what he should've done in the first place and grabbed the lube from off the bedside table, he might make this a little less painful for Naruto. So after getting it and spreading the lubricant over his fingers, he used three this time so he could hurry up and get this over with; he figured he was too impatient for the preparation aspect of sex. He pretty much just wanted to hurry up and get inside of him already.

So there was Edward frenching him, then Jacob going down on him, while Jonathan was fingering him. Jon had hit the right spot, earning a louder cry from the blond. He was satisfied for figuring this out; considering this was his first time having gay sex before. But considering he was dealing with a guy who barely bottoms, a virgin, and a damn-near virgin, he figured they wouldn't discover his inexperience. He knew Naruto was close, so he decided to just quit the preparation and get on with it, as he whipped out his member before easing himself into the blond's still very tight ass. He felt a strangely warm sensation, his cock almost ready to blow it's load then and there. After all, he had no clue doing a guy could feel so good!

Edward had to stop kissing Naruto, since he didn't seem as he could respond anymore once Jon proceeded to thrust slowly into him. "Do it faster Jon!" he commanded.

"Trust me, once I get through with you, you won't walk straight," Jon bragged, picking up his pace

Jacob had stopped his ministrations on Naruto's cock, getting wrapped up in the incredibly hot sight of watching his best friend being thrust into repeatedly. It made his own already erect member stir just from knowing that soon Naruto'd be doing that to him, and he couldn't help but start to touch himself. Edward took up from where Jacob left off deep-throating his housemate.

"Jon… I want you to fill me up," breathed Naruto.

"Gods Naruto, I wanna cum in your tight ass," Jon replied, talking dirty. His movements were becoming more sporadic as he was approaching his climax, and when he just hit Naruto's sweet spot once more, Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he finally came, his seed getting all over Edward's chest as he had just stopped sucking him off right in time to not end up with it all in his mouth. Naruto coming was enough to send Jon over the edge as well, as he came inside the blond just as he promised.

Jon was splayed out on one side of the huge bed as he recovered from his huge climax, one of the best he's had in a long time. But Naruto recovered quickly, after seeing cute little Jacob masturbating as he sat on the other end of the bed, completely naked now.

"You say you want me to fuck you? I wanna see you stretch yourself first," Naruto ordered.

"But Naruto, I want you to do it…" he pouted.

"Either you do it or we'll just skip the stretching," Naruto replied, being very bossy now.

Jacob did as he was told and sucked on two of his fingers before sticking them in his own ass. He found it actually felt really good, and if he'd ever thought about it before he would've done it at home during his "private time".

"Jake you just look so orgasmic, fucking yourself like that," Naruto moaned, the sight of it arousing his spent cock yet again.

Meanwhile Jon turned his attentions to his best friend who was busy staring at Jacob. "Edward…" he sighed as he began licking the cum off him. "You're so delicious, like a little fucking popsicle," he teased, before moving down to suck off his friend's aroused cock. He shocked himself, really, when just a few minutes ago he said he wouldn't go down on a guy no matter how horny he was… but then he just figured that Edward looking like that was too good a chance to pass up.

"Naruto please, I want you inside of me," Jacob pleaded.

"Well since you did such a _good _job, I don't see why I wouldn't," Naruto said, complimenting him. He pushed the youngest boy on his back, then kissed him for moments before they had to breathe, then whispered into his ear, "I'll be gentle, okay Jake?"

The boy in question nodded, and no sooner than that did he feel the strange, indescribable sensation of Naruto slowly pushing inside of him. Despite his promise to be gentle, it still hurt, but he figured he'd just have to get used to it.

"When am I gonna get my turn?" Edward whined, although the only one who heard him was Jon.

Jon stopped licking his 'popsicle' before saying, "Don't be greedy now, you _were _just a virgin last night and now you're getting ahead of yourself. Let him get his turn first. While you wait, how about you and I do something, eh?" Jon suggested, teasing Edward's entrance with his index finger.

"And _who's _getting ahead of themselves, Mr. I'm-So-Straight?" Edward reminded him playfully.

"Mmm… how about I just say I'm taking a break from that guy?"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Five: Discovery**

Saffron was walking down the second-story hallway, carrying dirty linens to be washed, when she so happened to hear something that slightly disturbed her. 'Are those… _moans _coming from Master Naruto's bedroom?' she thought to herself, as she paused.

"…Oh God, Naruto!" came a cry from a familiar voice.

The blue-haired sister's eyes widened as she dropped the towels, emitting a little shriek. "In the name of all that's good and decent… is that Edward?" she exclaimed.

What to do, what to do? Should a good sister let all this madness go on under her nose? Not that she has a problem with Edward's orientation or anything, but isn't this a bit much?

Then, she could've sworn she heard another voice say, "Man, doesn't Eddy look so frickin' hot?"

"He's such a closet freak,"

'The second one was Master Naruto for sure… but who was that first one? Was that… Master Jonathan?

'Oh man…' she thought, scrambling to pick up the linens and towels before running down to the laundry room. Saffron hurriedly put the things in the machine, before running off to the study where Nami was, working on something for college.

"Miss Nami, something's come to my attention I think you might need to be aware of…" she said in a kind of high-pitched tone, with such urgency.

"This better be good, I'm busy!" Nami replied, turning away from the computer screen she was sitting at, facing the girl to show she had her full attention.

"I think my brother… and _your _brother indeed have something going on, and there are other people involved," Saffron confessed.

"Wait, our brothers are having multiples already?" Nami exclaimed, apparently intrigued.

"I'm certain I heard the voice of Master Jonathan as well, while they were… 'going at it'," Saffron continued on, blushing at the last part. "I'm confused Nami, should we stay out of it or do something about it?"

"My main goal was to get Naruto distracted, and I think it's working. No harm done, so chill out. At least your brother won't end up a forty-year-old virgin-"

"But that's the thing Miss Nami, what if _I _do?" Saffron cried.

Nami gave the blue-haired girl an inquisitive look, before stating, "I didn't know you were still a virgin as well."

"Yes…" the girl managed to choke out meekly.

"Aw Saffy, I'd wish I'd known before! Because I'd surely see to it that you won't be one for long," Nami promised.

"…Okay?"

An eerie pre-morning quiet lay over the house, the mansion was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Edward stirred, his ice-cold grey eyes opening slightly.

His memory tended to take awhile to get back to him when he woke up, but eventually he remembered that for the second night in a row he was in the blond's bed, and also for the second time his rear hurt immensely. Why was Naruto so hard on him? Then again, it was probably his own fault, considering that Edward could remember the events of last night. In the heat of passion, the boy tended to cry out such pleas of 'harder Naruto, harder!' And well… he always got what was coming to him. He really needed to keep his mouth shut.

It was really a sight to behold, all four boys asleep together naked in the young master's bed. Nurse Adelei, who was peeking in the room nosily, found it an odd combination of endearing and a major turn on. But once she noticed Edward stir, she quietly closed the door and tiptoed back to her room.

Edward sat up slightly, looking at the digital clock on Naruto's shelf that read 4:59. It was almost five, and he usually only tended to get ready for school until about six, but this time he felt like getting up now so he could go back to his room and take a long, relaxing bath in his own bathroom. He needed to think about things.

At about six-forty, the boys were all awake and in the dining room, eating breakfast. It was quiet though, because they were all for the most part exhausted physically and mentally from last night.

A dark cloud of regret hung over both Jacob and Edward's heads. Neither of them knew what possessed them to become such… freaks. Neither of them knew Naruto that well, and now a friendship and a one-sided crush were being pushed to the edge of their emotional limits, all because of a weird sexual desire that just couldn't be doused any other way besides succumbing to pleasure. And they didn't want just that, they wanted love to come first _before _the pleasure.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Six: Visitors**

After that Thursday evening, everything had kind of mellowed out. Everything was pretty much a forced attempt to be casual again. Jacob was being his usual cheery self, Edward was being… well, pissy, and Jonathan was back to flirting with girls like it was nobody's business. He made darn sure that none of them told a _soul _about the stuff he did that night, and that Thursday evening would stay between the four of them until their deaths.

Now it was Saturday afternoon, and Naruto was lounging around in his room, in nothing but his boxer-briefs and a t-shirt. And he'd walk around the castle like that typically on Saturdays too, and the help wouldn't say anything to him (because he was pretty much the biggest eye candy of the mansion.) Regardless, he is the master and really can't be told what to do.

"Naruto," Edward called from his doorway. He blushed, upon finding his crush in his underwear, before forcing himself to getting his mind in it's proper place. "There are some weird visitors downstairs."

"Do you want me to come down with you and hold your hand?" Naruto snickered.

"No!" Edward retorted, turning red again. Although the holding hands part wouldn't be a bad idea… "I just know you're nosy, so if you wanna go look, lets go."

"I know all you wanted was a reason to justify going to look, so I'll go too," he agreed.

"…Aren't you going to put some pants on?" Edward inquired.

"…Eh I _guess _so. I wasn't planning on it," Naruto spoke, shrugging.

Edward gave him an exasperated look before replying, "You certainly don't act like the rich type. They don't go tramping about in their underwear."

"Technically this is still my home, and people do it all the time. I used to walk around naked in my old apartment in Konoha," he confessed.

Now Edward turned a deeper shade of red, imagining Naruto just so casually walking around in the buff, like it was no big deal. After all Edward just loved the blond's body, and Naruto's naked body was enough to cause things to happen to _his _body.

"Well that got your attention," Naruto further teased the boy, as he slipped on a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, that hung teasingly low on his hips, where you could still see the underwear.

Still the way he wore even plain sweatpants was sexy, Edward noted as Naruto walked out the room. Grey eyes watched the way he walked, watching the way his sexy ass moved, albeit guiltily. His cock twitched, as if to say 'I wanna get in that!' Edward mentally yelled at his betrayal of a body, 'Calm the fuck down! You just had sex two days ago, god!' He was ashamed at what a freak he was becoming, he couldn't even go a couple days without getting all excited like he was now, and all over the thought of Naruto's naked body.

He kneeled by the staircase, where they had a good view of the living room downstairs. Naruto stood over him, slightly hunched over trying to see the mysterious visitors as well. Only, now Edward couldn't get his mind of the awkward position they were in. The way Naruto was standing, his crotch was rubbing against Edward's ass, and it actually in a weird way felt good despite the fact they were both clothed. His sex-craving body continued to rebel against his clear-thinking mind, his dick now hard. He tried to ignore it and keep his mind on listening to whom Nami and his big sister were talking to.

There was a girl clad in mostly black, with shoulder-length dark brown hair and was a considerably tall height for a woman, taller than Nami. As she and the two young women spoke quietly about something apparently very important, three boys sat on the couch nearby. They were all fairly tall as well (except for one), and looked virtually identical in the face, but each had different body types. One on the left end of the couch had a more stocky body, not exactly fat but more husky if anything else, although he was really cute in the face with his dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. The middle boy was the tallest and more muscular looking of the three, also with dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes, although his face looked a bit more masculine than the others, probably because of the slight facial hair he had. The last was significantly shorter, and notably didn't have the same color hair, it was black, although probably dyed that way. He had a baby face, no trace of facial hair, and a slightly feminine body frame. It was ironic that the baby faced boy was the one scowling.

"I can't hear a damn thing, do you think we should just go down there?" Naruto asked.

Edward thought, 'I couldn't go down there right now even if I wanted to.' Then, he replied, "No, because whatever's going on is most likely none of our business. I doubt those boys even know what's going on."

"Eh, it's probably one of their dumb girl things, fuck it," Naruto sighed, standing up.

Edward was disappointed once the warmth of the blond had left him, now feeling bare and cold.

"Ah well, back to my room to do nothing," he groaned, walking back down to his room, the first on the left of Naruto's wing.

"Damn it…" Edward groaned, leaning against the tiled wall of his shower. He was trying to take a cold shower to teach his darn body a lesson, but the only thing he really succeeded in doing was freezing his ass off for nearly ten minutes, and he still felt horny regardless. It was almost like some strange form of torture.

He decided to give that up and take a proper, _warm _shower.

As he turned the temperature up, he realized that this wasn't the same kind of urgent _need _for Naruto like he had before. He wasn't hot, and he didn't feel like clinging to him, he just wanted to have sex with him.

He thought this was disgusting but… he decided to do something he'd never done before- masturbate. After all, what could hurt? He wouldn't be succumbing himself to the same situation, and yet he'd still get his pleasure.

"God damn you Naruto, look at what you've turned me into," he commented, with a half smirk on his face.

Despite all the sex he'd been getting lately, Naruto still longed for the body of his ex. They more-or-less _mutually _broke up, and he still thinks about him. How messed up is that?

He'd just talked to Sasuke on the phone last night, where his onyx-haired ex confessed that he'd slept with Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara the other night, more out of longing comfort than anything. Naruto could tell Sasuke did genuinely feel bad about it, although technically he was a free man, his heart still seemed to be with his blond. Naruto reassured him that it was okay, and that he understands how waking up in an empty bed for months on end can hurt a lot. Then he told him as well, about Edward and Jacob and how he'd broken as well. His resolve had broken, and he'd slept with someone else.

Naruto tried to get all that out of his mind, and just focus on _his _Sasuke, miles and miles away. He pumped his shaft, in need of urgent release. The blond panted, trying to remember the ways Sasuke had touched him, and the thought only just got him closer. "Sasuke, _Sasuke,_" he moaned, not even caring who heard right now. He remembered the Uchiha always played with his nipples, or sucked on them. But since he was trying to do all this himself, he just used his left hand, pinching the hard nub, before doing the other.

"Sas-" he started to cry, before intense feeling overtook him, and sticky white liquid ended up all on the lower half of his bed.

He laid his head back on his pillow, not even feeling like moving anymore. He needed to clean that up before it stuck to the comforter (which would be very embarrassing when Saffron makes the bed, to find a white stain all over it). Still, he couldn't bring himself to move yet.

He hadn't moved in months, and he needed to start moving forward. _Without _Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Seven: Triplets**

Dinner was oddly relaxed, Naruto was being his usual self, making jokes along with his sister Nami, and even when he made a cute crack at Edward, the person in question surprisingly didn't lash out. Apparently, masturbating made him feel better than he thought (but like hell he'd tell anyone that's why he was calmer.)

The young woman from earlier was still here, along with the three boys who hadn't oddly spoken a word since they'd been here. Edward finally decided to ask what was up.

"How do you all know each other Saffron, Miss Nami?" Edward politely interrupted.

"Oh my, is that Edward?" the woman exclaimed, smiling. "At first I didn't even recognize him but… gosh! He's a grown man now!"

Now Edward and Naruto were really confused.

"I remember him when he was two feet high, he always sounded so cute!"

"How do you remember me?" he inquired.

"Well I guess you don't remember when we were in the orphanage, since you were kind of young. She was my friend in the orphanage, and those three are her little brothers, they're eighteen," Saffron thoroughly explained, motioning to the three identical boys. "There's Hayden… (she pointed to the husky one), Rainer… (pointing to the muscular one), …and Addison (pointing to the feminine looking one)."

"I definitely _don't _remember them," Edward remarked, in an unintentionally stand-offish way that immediately offended the brothers.

"No need to be rude about it," Rainer snapped, folding his arms. "Like we'd remember you anyways."

"See that's why I didn't want to come here, all rich people are stuck-up, rude, and always-" Hayden began to say, before his sister elbowed him. "Lydia!" he whined.

"Stop being rude, damn nuances," she complained.

"He was rude first! I don't care what kind of people he comes from if he wants to act snooty I'll lay him out!" Rainer threatened.

"And if you even _try _to lay a hand on him I swear I'll-" Naruto yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"What the fuck are you gonna do huh? You wanna come over here and tell me what you're gonna do?" Rainer shouted back, jumping up from his seat as well, throwing his hand up in a 'come over here if you're tough' manner.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP _ALL _OF YOU!" Nami screamed, stunning them all. "Now, sit down and fucking eat your fucking dinner before I fucking lay you all out!"

The two boys, with widened eyes, sat back down and continued eating, and so did everyone else, and there wasn't a single word uttered for… awhile, anyway.

The silence was shattered when a loud belch came from Rainer.

"Rainy…" Lydia warned.

"Coke'll do that to ya sis," Hayden commented, before he and his brother laughed. Then Hayden himself let out a long burp of his own.

"Sprite doesn't work as well," Naruto advised him.

"Eh, oh well, I don't really care for Coke or Sprite, Mountain Dew is my drink of choice," Hayden admitted. "Let's see what you got blondie," the boy challenged.

Naruto took a large swig of his own Sprite, before emitting a belch longer than Hayden's.

"Nami, should you really let them drink the contaminated sodas?" Saffron whispered.

"Eh, it'll make things interesting, besides, Hayden won't be effected because the only thing in the Sprite is the serum that affects _only _Naruto," Nami explained.

"You have a sick sense of humor," Saffron sighed, imagining the chaos that would ensue now that four more people are moving into the house.

Yes, all four of them are going to be staying there because the house that Lydia bought to raise her baby brothers in is being repossessed because she just couldn't keep up with the payments. No where else to go, she turned to her old friend Saffron who talked to Nami for her, and Lydia asked Nami for nothing more than room and board for them all in exchange for working at the mansion. Nami agreed. Only because, well, Nami was going to be having more fun with more boys for her brother to play with.

And, one more girl for her to play with as well.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Eight: Medicine**

"Nurse Adelei?" Naruto called, knocking on the red-head's door.

He paused for a few minutes, before he was met with the sexy tanned nurse once again, in a overly-sexy nurse uniform. Naruto had noticed right away since moving here that all the help, male and female, were young, and were always wearing really revealing uniforms. Was that part of the job requirement?

"Hey hon, how are you feeling?" she questioned, as usual. It was kind of a stupid question, considering that the answer is obviously 'bad'.

"Not good, that's why I'm down here," he answered, trying to hold back on the sarcasm.

"Tell me where it hurts," she instructed, as she motioned for him to sit on the examining table as she closed the door.

"Nurse Adelei, you're acting like I'm five…" he groaned.

"No I'm not, I've never seen a five year-old as sexy as you are hon, and if I had I'd be kind of scared. Now, point to where it hurts,"

He sighed, before complying and pointing towards his crotch. "Here."

She gave him a look, before questioning, "Are you messing with me Master Naruto?"

"No… that's actually the problem see…" he tried to explain, getting more embarrassed and flustered by the second. "I've kinda got that fever again for like the third time now. And… I've even tried jacking off to take off some of the edge, but it's just not working. Isn't there like any medicine you could give me?"

"Well gee hon there's nothing I can even give you for _that_," she explained, gesturing towards his already hard cock, quite evident in those sweat pants from earlier. "I mean, there's no _medicine _I can give you anyways. Besides, I thought by now that you'd figure out that the only way to cure that fever is to wait for 24 hours, away from all human contact, or… well, what do you think?"

"I can't even hardly think about anything but sex right now Nurse Adelei, and I know that's not right but I just can't take it anymore," he practically whined to the red-head.

"Quick question, how much did you have to drink at dinner?" Adelei asked, already knowing about the whole soda thing, but ordered by Nami not to tell.

"Um, about three glasses of Sprite. See, I was having a burping contest with two of the triplets, and I needed fuel," he chuckled weakly at his immature excuse.

'Good lord that's two more doses than usual!' she thought, hitting her forehead. Then she thought about something for a second, before saying, "Well, like I said, there's no medicine I can give you, but there is something _else _I can…"

"Rainer…" Hayden called, knocking on the door of his brother's new bedroom. He'd just got done looking at his own bedroom, and it was _huge_. He couldn't even begin to comprehend getting a huge room like that, when for many years he had to share a room with two other people. His brother was taking forever to answer, so he knocked harder and yelled, "Rainer!"

"What do you want? I'm busy!" Rainer yelled back.

"What are you doing that's so important that you can't talk to your brother for a second?" Hayden whined, trying to get his brother (who was like the 'older brother' of the triplets) to give in to him.

But he wouldn't budge. "Look, I'm _busy_ we'll talk later!"

"Eh, you're being an ass. I'll just go talk to Addison then," Hayden groaned, heading a door down the hall, knocking on the door. "Addison are you o-" he began, before the smallest brother's door flew open.

"What do you want?" Addison spat, not in a very good mood.

"Geez, what is with you guys suddenly? Well actually you've been pissy all day but now Rainer is too…" Hayden sighed.

"It's complicated. You have a big mouth so I wouldn't tell you in a million years," he explained. "So I need to go-" he tried closing the door but his stronger brother held it open.

"Look, I'm serious, if you don't want me to tell _anyone, _I won't," Hayden promised.

"Both of the problems I'm having right now are very personal, you might not want to know,"

"I can handle it, you're my brother, we can handle very personal things,"

Addison let out a heavy sigh before explaining, "Ever since dinner, I've had this weird urge that I need to have sex with that blond. I just _need_ to… my body wants to so bad although my mind is like 'eh'"

"…So are you going to?" Hayden asked, rather calmly, Addison noted.

"I'm trying to resist, but if I see him again… I don't know what I might do. So, I need to 'douse the fire', if you know what I mean, so I'll see you later," the younger brother explained, pushing his bigger brother out the door and slamming it.

Hayden just stood there, questioning, "'Douse the fire'? Wait… _oohhh _I get it now, hehehe."

Before he knew it, Hayden had locked eyes with the blue-haired little brother. "Hey posh, why're you all wrapped up like that?".

Edward just replied, "I'm about to take a bath, apparently. That's what the towel's for."

Hayden felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed from asking such a stupid question. He wished he could've said something a bit smooth, but looking at Edward, he just couldn't. He was his little pale-skinned beauty, secretly of course. Because his brothers hated rich stuck up people, so he couldn't let anyone know he'd liked the guy since he'd seen him.

"…What?" Edward questioned, looking at the older boy.

"What?" Hayden wondered himself.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh! Sorry about that…" Hayden mumbled, feeling stupider by the second. "I guess… I'll just leave you to that bath, okay?"

"O…kay," Edward responded slowly, giving the brunette a confused look.

"I mean, unless you wanted to invite me to _join _you in the bath or something…" Hayden suggested, not meeting the boy's ice cold eyes.

Edward only smirked in response, before stating, "That's real cute."

"What?" Hayden wondered yet again. "I'm not joking I really mean it!"

"No I meant that look on your face… that's really cute. You've got dimples and everything," Edward explained, still standing in the middle of the hallway, a pale red towel wrapped around his waist. For some reason, Edward felt that urge to bed Naruto being replaced with this guy, and he was being an almost whorish amount of flirty, in his opinion anyways.

Hayden racked his mind trying to find more flirtatious things to say, just like Rainer would, but he wasn't very good at this so far. "Well you… I don't even know how to describe you… your looks are worthless."

"Worthless?"

"Priceless! Damn… I meant priceless!" Hayden quickly tried to explain. God, he was turning into a mess.

Then, Edward just had a fit of laughter. "Wow… you are an interesting one, I tell ya. But, I'm sick of messing around, let's go," he explained, dragging Hayden into the bathroom.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Nine: Bubbles**

Edward's bathroom was so pure and white, just like him, with a stripe of navy tile along the top of the wall. It fit him, Hayden figured.

The water was already run, and the tub was full of bubbles. If it had been one of his brothers, he'd laugh at them for taking girly bubble baths. But this was his pale-skinned beauty, whom he never called by name, only Posh, and posh people took bubble baths.

It kind of hit him now, what the hell did he get himself into? He was self conscious about his body, his chubbiness. Rainer was tall and muscular, always getting the ladies, and Addison was just feminine and cute, always attracting handsome men. So what would a fat ass like him attract? Most certainly not a person of Edward's caliber. People like him only liked other beautiful people, and he was just too big. Now he certainly wasn't obese and you wouldn't find a roll or love handles on his body… he just wasn't beautiful.

Edward probably only pitied him.

"Hayden," the boy in question called, the name rolling off his tongue in such a nice way. "Aren't you going to join me?" he asked, with such a sexy devilish look on his face it should've been illegal to look that enticing.

'I have to do it,' Hayden told himself mentally. 'If not for myself, then for that sexy beauty waiting for me in the tub. I got myself into this, I'm going to go through with it. I am _going _to do it.'

"…Hay-"

"Posh, I don't know if you're really happy with all of _this,_" he stated, gesturing to his own body. "I mean if you feel bad for me you don't have-"

"Hayden, get in the tub already, the water's getting cold," Edward more or less ordered.

The brunette did as he was told, taking off his shirt first, before moving to unzip his pants. He felt kind of nervous, he's never gotten lucky with anyone before, he didn't even know if this would lead up to sex or a bunch of cuddling. But he'd be damned if he didn't at least find out.

Once he stepped out of the black jeans he was wearing, Edward remarked, "I don't see what you were so worried about, you look absolutely delicious."

"Calm down now Posh, we only just met," he joked, sliding in the big tub next to him.

"You're so cuddly though," Edward commented, embracing the large brunette, nuzzling against him. "I don't know if I can calm down."

For the most part, Edward didn't know what he was even thinking. He liked Naruto before… and now he's all but forgot about him. He was confused, but he thinks he's starting to crush on this Hayden, but he's just not sure what he's feeling yet, except unusually flirty. And exceptionally dirty.

"And…"Edward whispered into his ear, as he leaned against his body, "I like what you're working with down there."

Hayden's cheeks turn flaming red, before replying, "I never would've guessed you were such a pervert, I feel violated," he laughed.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Edward apologized, before lowering Hayden's face, and leaning in to kiss his slightly pink lips.

"Apology accepted," Hayden murmured, before returning Edward's kiss with a kiss of his own. He wasted no time deepening the kiss, his tongue entering Edward's hot crevice of a mouth, exploring every bit of it. The grey-eyed boy moaned into the kiss, apparently enjoying it.

Edward pressed his body against Hayden's enjoying the heat and the friction along with their heated kiss. Unable to contain himself, Edward started grinding against Hayden, the brunette enjoying ever minute of it. "Apparently you don't know the definition of calming down, do you?"

"Oh I do, I'm just not interested in calming down," Edward explained, grinning. He ran his tongue along Hayden's left nipple, before sucking on the nub. "You like that?"

"Yeah, do it again," Hayden replied, "And the other one too…"

Edward did as he was told, earning him sweet moans from the other boy. He felt Hayden's hard cock pressing against him, but then again his was getting there as well. He was sucking on his right nipple now, their groins rubbing against each other. Hayden reached down into the water, suddenly grabbing Edward's shaft, and stroking it slowly.

"Hayden, you cock tease," Edward moaned.

"You're the one rubbing up against the bodies of people you only met today, you're just a little slut, aren't you?" Hayden teased.

"As long as you keep doing that, yes I'm a slut,"

"You're about to come already, aren't you?"

"Yes… soon," he admitted, ashamed for having no endurance.

"Then I'm just going to have to pick up the pace, aren't I?" he asked, doing so without even waiting for a reply.

Edward started panting slightly, moaning. "Hay…den, I'm-" he started, before crying out as he blew his load.

"That's cute," Hayden commented.

"What?"

"Your orgasm face," Hayden responded, kissing Edward lightly on the lips.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Ten: Relentless**

Rainer was one of the four people who were having… 'problems' that night. He didn't know who to go to for that kind of thing, Addison was being pissy all day and there was no way in hell he'd tell Hayden, the loud mouth. He couldn't even leave the room because he had a permanent stiffy that just would not go away. What did he even _do _to cause this?

Every time he closed his eyes, trying to at least relax a little, he saw that blond. More importantly, he saw himself on top of the blond, wrestling with him, and not the kind of wrestling they were close to doing earlier… Hell he didn't even _like_ dudes. He'd tried numerous things, cold shower, trying to think about something _not _sexy, and even jacking off but it seemed as though no matter what he did, his dick would spring back to life. He couldn't even think about hot girls anymore, his mind would just force it back on the blond.

"I know, where's my magazine?" he thought, looking for one of his nasty magazines, _Passion Bunny: Euro Edition_. He found it in one of his bags of the stuff he brought.

But after like five minutes, he threw the magazine across the room, getting frustrated with the fact his mind kept turning back to the damn blond!

Eventually, once he was able to get his body to calm the hell down, he put on some sweats and decided to try and see if this mansion had a gym. Because the only thing that could help him release stress, was a good workout.

Meanwhile, in the nurse's office, you could hear Adelei and Naruto's cries of ecstasy as they both experienced their orgasms for the third time that evening.

"God…" she panted, laying against the blond teen. "I don't know if I can help you anymore, I'm beat hon," she apologized, looking at the three empty condom wrappers laying on her desk. It's a good thing she's a nurse, so she always has those on hand.

The two of them were naked on top of the examining table, panting. But still, after three times, his cock would not relent. It was standing at attention yet again, and he groaned in annoyance. "Thanks Nurse Adelei, but I'm not sure what else to do."

"Talk to Sir Edward, he'd probably be happy to help you with your problem," she mused, giggling.

Still, in the back of her mind she knew Naruto was going to have a long night, because if one glass' dose gave you about three to four orgasms… well she guesstimated that he'd have to have about ten to twelve until it wears off. And the worst part was, masturbation had next to no effect- you _had _to have the touch of someone else. She was about ready to kill Nami right now, these damn prototypes of hers were turning the house upside down. And since they now had guests, the last thing they needed was a bunch of horny boys running around.

"Well like I said thanks Nurse Adelei," he repeated. "If you don't mind I'm going to clean up in the bathroom before heading back to my room," he announced, stepping into the small bathroom in the office.

Naruto peeked out of the nurse's office, hoping no one was around so he could make a quick dash upstairs without anyone seeing him sporting an erection. Once he determined the coast was clear, he made a dash around the back hallway instead of the front, thinking he'd have a lesser chance of being detected that way. However, when he saw the staircase and sprinted, thinking he was home free, before he ended up crashing into someone hard, knocking him on the floor.

"Ow, crap…" A slightly familiar voice groaned.

Naruto sat up, before meeting eyes with the muscular brunette, Rainer. He must've just came from the in-house gym, because he was wearing only sweatpants and a towel around his neck, his chest glistening with sweat… it made Naruto almost drool how hot he looked. His dark green sweatpants were kind of low, almost like they were slightly too big for him. But the only difference between Naruto's sweats and his were that you could still see the top of his boxers underneath… and on Rainer you didn't see any.

If a situation like the 'fever' could be any worse, this would be it. Now Naruto was _extremely _horny, and any more blood that could've rushed southward most likely did. 'Why wasn't that damn tease wearing any underwear? Of all times, now!' Naruto yelled inwardly.

Rainer shook his head before opening his eyes and sitting up himself, and of _all _the people in the mansion he could've crashed into, it was the blond. 'It just had to be him! Of all times, why now?' Rainer inwardly groaned, before his eyes fell on Naruto again, or namely his huge, hard dick. 'Why the hell am I looking down there?' he asked himself, feeling that after all that effort he went through trying to get rid of the fever, his own member was getting hard _again_.

He knew he was about to do something stupid, but he _needed _him. Rainer stood up, walking over to where Naruto was, before saying, "Look, I know we didn't get off to the best start, but… Oh _God… _I need you in my room right now," he practically begged, in spite of himself.

"I do too," Naruto replied meekly.

The weight-lifter picked up the blond, carrying him upstairs and Naruto's room as quickly as possible, even though Naruto was no little thing: he weighed about 20 or so pounds less than Rainer did.

He gently tossed Naruto on his bed before closing the door. Then, he sauntered over to the bed before straddling the blond, sliding his t-shirt off. "Look, I don't have any time for nice and slow right now, I can't wait that long."

"Me neither," Naruto agreed.

Rainer tossed the t-shirt aside before pulling off the blond's sweatpants and boxers, leaving him nude. Then, as he worked on his own sweats (sans underwear), Naruto started jacking off, being impatient.

"Fuck, calm down a damn second will you? Where's the lube?" Rainer demanded. He almost started to say to hell with the lube, but he already didn't plan on stretching him, and you just can't plunge inside someone with no lubricant.

"Over there, dumb-ass," Naruto grunted, pointing towards a bedside table.

Rainer grabbed the bottle from where he was told, immediately coating his erection with the lubricant before proclaiming as he grabbed Naruto's hips, "Alright, here goes nothing."

Naruto's face obviously expressed that he was in a lot of pain, he wasn't used to bottoming and plus if he was he'd be stretched first. Plus, it was clear that Rainer never had sex with a guy before, and had no clue what he was doing. Now, Naruto didn't cuss _a lot, _but as Rainer pushed himself inside Naruto's tight entrance, expletive after expletive left his mouth.

But hell, he needed this, since the Nurse presumed by the condition of the fever that he was going to have to cum around ten or twelve times tonight to get it to go away. So after a couple times it'd get easier.

"Sorry Blondie but I usually only do chicks," Rainer apologized.

"Obviously," Naruto muttered.

Once Rainer was all the way in, he was almost ready to blow from his orgasm holding off so long. He didn't like to be the one that came early, however, so he tried to hold it off a _little _longer. Or at least get Naruto to come first, he thought as he started jerking him off, as he thrust inside him.

Naruto didn't know when the pain would relent, his cock being stroked felt good, but the thrusting was still pretty painful.

"Ah fuck, can't… hold it… any-" Rainer panted, before crying out, hitting his climax at last. Hot sperm filled Naruto, finally sending him over the edge as well.

"Ahhhh!" he cried, cum shooting all over the bed sheets.

The two then collapsed on the bed, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, before Rainer commented, "Sorry about that. Y'know, coming early."

"Whatever," Naruto dismissed it. "It doesn't matter."

An awkward silence hung over the bedroom, before there was the sound of someone bursting in suddenly. It was the smallest triplet.

"Good God…" he panted, walking in the room slowly, shutting the door.

"Addison? What are you doing in here?" Rainer questioned.

"I need him, _right _now," Addison explained, his breathing hitched like he was already in the heat of intimacy. He was already hard, and he looked at the two naked forms on the bed, they were too, despite the fact they just came only a few minutes ago.

Addison took off his shirt, before undoing his jeans, and sliding them off to reveal the not very muscular, but thin, feminine naked body that was Addison's. "Move out of the way, Rainer. You had your turn."

"I'm not done yet, I only came once!" the bigger brother argued.

'This… is weird,' Naruto thought, worried about how this would all turn out.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Eleven: Crime**

"People, we have a problem," Nami announced on a Monday morning three weeks in the kitchen, to the chef, Saffron, Lydia, and Adelei while the boys were in the dining room eating breakfast. "This morning, I found that all of my sodas I put the prototype in have been destroyed. Only you four, and myself, know about the special sodas, so lets see, who did it?"

Like expected, no one said a word.

"Figures. Well, that's just all fine and well, I needed to get to work on something new today anyways while the boys were all away at school. Back to your posts, I'll worry about your punishments _later…" _Nami explained, walking out of the kitchen.

The four women eyed each other warily.

"Which one of you did it?" The chef with the curly orange hair questioned. "Because I'm not going to be punished because of you guys! Not after she was just generous enough to buy us new collars!" She motioned to her forest green collar.

"You sure look pretty nervous, sure it wasn't you?" Lydia hinted shadily, as she toyed with the little silver 'N' charm on her black leather collar.

"It might've been Saffron, you know she's Nami's favorite," Adelei suggested, the woman now adorning a maroon collar with a silver 'N' charm on it.

"I'm the only one that commands Nami's total submission, and that's only because I do what I'm told!" Saffron whined, the woman sporting an identical navy colored collar. "I wouldn't betray Nami like that, even though I didn't like she was doing to the boys with them."

"None of us do, duh. But apparently, _one _of us disliked it so much that'd we betray submission and defy Nami. It's all about who would have the nerve to do so," Lydia pointed out.

And so they were at a standstill yet again…

Jacob was looking forward to sitting with Naruto at their usual spot on the bench, but this Monday, he found a strange sight indeed.

There were three boys with him, along with Edward, at _their _spot!

"Naruto, what's going on?" he questioned, jealousy evident in his voice at Edward being there as well.

"It's a long story, but these guys and their older sister live in my house now," Naruto explained. "These are the triplets, Rainer, Hayden, and Addison."

Jacob waved and they waved back, except for Addison who made a halfhearted kind of wave.

"They've been at our house awhile, but they only just got the transfer here," Edward added.

The giant bell rang, signaling classes were to start in five minutes, so Jacob was about to head off to his first class when Naruto caught him by the elbow. "Jake… can you do me a little favor? See… according to Rainer, Addison was held back a year, so he's a junior like you. Can you kind of help him around?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Jacob agreed, not really all that thrilled about being stuck with the scowling triplet as the rest of them walked off to their classes, looking happy.

He sighed and said, "Addison, can I see your schedule?"

Addison complied, handing the half-sheet to the younger boy, scowl still not leaving his face, however.

"We have the same first hour, the same lunch hour, and the same seventh hour," Jacob mused. "Peachy."

He handed the sheet back to Addison, before motioning for him to follow.

When Naruto saw Jacob at lunch with Addison in tow, already the feminine boy was clinging to Jacob like his little lap dog. He hadn't talked to anyone but Jacob all day, and he'd hadn't even spoken to him that much.

"So how do you like this school so far?" Naruto asked casually.

Addison shrugged, not speaking to him. Then he turned to the younger boy, saying, "Jacob, can you show me where the vending machine is?"

"Sure," he agreed, leading the boy to another area of the cafeteria.

Naruto looked at those two, confused at Addison's strange behavior around only Jacob for some reason. At home, he'd always stayed generally secluded from everyone, even his brothers, or always had a scowl on his face. But now, he had a cutesy look on his face every time he went to ask Jacob for something. It made him wonder… did he have a crush on him?

Jonathan was suspicious when every time he saw Edward, Hayden was with him. They were always laughing or something, like they were long lost best friends or something. Not that Jon was jealous, it just made him wonder.

"What ever happened to you and Naruto? You two ever…knock boots… again?" he asked, nudging Edward.

"Hmm… actually we hadn't," Edward replied calmly.

"That must suck, it's been three weeks and you hadn't gotten any?" Jon questioned, giving his friend a skeptical look.

"Well I wouldn't say that I _haven't_ gotten anything…" Edward mused.

"Edward!" Jon exclaimed. "You've turned into a little freak lately, haven't you?"

"Shush!" the blue-haired boy hissed.

"Look, I'm nosy, I'd tell you if I-"

Edward motioned for Jonathan to come closer, before he whispered, "Me and him did some stuff… but it wasn't technically sex, so to speak," he explained, motioning towards Hayden who was a little ways away.

"So what about your little crush on Naruto?"

"I _think _I still like him, but I almost feel like me and Hayden have the more mental and physical connection," Edward elaborated.

"That's good. Soon you'll have a boyfriend and I'll go back to chasing tail like I usually do," Jon joked. "And speaking of which…" he trailed off, his eyes following the butt of another female walking past.

Edward just closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust.

Jonathan and Jacob came over to the house again tonight, Jon because him and Rainer bonded over their love of skirt-chasing, and Jacob because Addison wouldn't hardly let him go.

So, that evening everyone sat down to a wonderful dinner prepared by the Chef, along with her assistants. The wonderful spread was set along the long dining table, and the table was fuller than ever.

Nami, along with Saffron, Adelei, Lydia and the Chef, sat at one end nearer each other, while the rest of the table was taken over by the boys, most of which were uncouth at the dinner table.

The boys (excluding the more quiet Edward, Jacob, and Addison) were talking about disgusting subjects like young men tended to do, and even got into even more disgusting and crazy contests, such as farting contests, belching contests, (and in the case of Rainer and Jon) comparing how many girls they've slept with contests. By then, the older girls had already made their leave, wanting to eat and get away from them as soon as possible.

"What else can we do?" Naruto questioned, eager for more weird contests to occupy time.

"How about we have an eating contest?" Hayden suggested.

"Of course you would suggest that," Rainer teased, causing his brother to try and punch him.

"How about…" Jon thought aloud, yet nothing came to him.

"…A wrestling match," Rainer announced. "Unless, no one thinks they can take me on," he said, making a motion of flexing his muscles.

"I can, trust me," Jon challenged, despite the fact he wasn't quite as muscular as Rainer was.

"Well if you guys are gonna do that, lets take it to the living room because there's no room in here, you'll hit the table," Naruto pointed out, before leading everyone into the huge living room.

Once they were in there, everyone except for Rainer and Jon sat on the 'L' shaped couch. The other two stood in the middle of the living room, before Rainer announced, "Gentlemen… and ladies," he began, looking specifically at Addison and Jacob as he said this. "Live in the Uzumaki living room is a champion title match, Jon challenging Rainer for the status of the best fighter alive!… We'll see-"

Suddenly, Jon took Rainer off guard and knocked the big teen down to the rug, commencing the fight on his own accord. He struggled to pin Rainer down, but with no such luck as the bigger brother managed to get Jon on his back and pin _him _down.

"Aw c'mon Jon you can do better than that!" Naruto shouted.

"Get 'em Rainer!" Hayden yelled louder than the blond.

Jacob, Addison, and Edward looked at this puzzling display of strength, considering none of them knew anything about wrestling.

"…They kinda look hot, romping around down there," Edward muttered, and the only ones who heard him were Naruto and Hayden, earning him a odd look from each of them.

"You're not supposed to say stuff like that when people are wrestling, it's a man's sport, it's not supposed to be hot," Naruto explained, frowning, although he couldn't help but agree.

"Especially when the two straightest guys are doing it," Hayden added.

Rainer and Jon, completely oblivious to Edward's comment, continued as they were. It looked for a moment that Rainer was going to win, but Jon managed to overtake him and get him in a hold.

"Man's sport or no, if it's hot, it's hot," Edward commented, giving them a 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-what-you-think' look. "After all, guys are allowed to think girls wrestling in mud is hot."

"Yeah but…" Naruto trailed off, not able to come up with another excuse. After all, Edward _was _kind of right. It is hot.

And Hayden just kept his mouth shut because he knew it was true and there was no way he could argue with him.

"Ha!" Rainer cried out in triumph, finally able to get Jon in submission and thus, beat him.

"You bastard!" Jon exclaimed.

"Don't be a sore loser, Jonny-boy," Rainer teased him.

"Hey Hayden, how about you and I have a go next? We're both amateurs so it won't be unfair," Naruto offered, and the husky brother agreed.

The two stood in the middle of the living room, waiting for Rainer to make the announcement. "Alright, now it's blondie versus the heavyweight champ!"

"Heavyweight?" Hayden yelled, giving his brother a glare.

"Featherweight?" Rainer questioned.

"Shut up and move on with it dumb ass,"

"Anyways…"

Elsewhere while the boys were all gathered in the living room, Nami was alone in the study, working.

" '…And I hypothesize that the effects of prototype two should cause anyone who ingests it to become highly aroused and want to have sex with the person nearest to them.' Yeah, that's getting straight to the point," Nami thought aloud to herself as she worked on an experiment for college. "Uses for everyday problems? 'Prototype two will cure any pangs of boredom for sure, and may help shy people get their true feelings out there.' Side-effects? 'There may be a slight chance that someone may drink it while not around someone they truly like, causing them to be overcome with an erotic fever that can only be cured by intercourse, resulting in the person possibly having sex with someone they hadn't intended to do it with.'…"

Nami paused her typing and peered at the vial with the clear, flavorless, liquid inside (made as such to be undetected in any drink or food). 'I know scientists shouldn't participate in their own experiments, but…' she drank the liquid in one gulp. "I'm always missing out on the fun, after all."

There was a knock on the door, before Saffron's voice called, "Miss Nami? We were wondering when you were going to be done in the study…"

"Why?" Nami called.

"No reason in particular…"

"I'll be up when I feel like it, unless you lot are impatient," Nami replied.

"No ma'am,"

"I'm about to finish up on my paper, take a shower, and then I'll be in my room,"

"Yes ma'am," Saffron replied obediently, and shortly after you could hear her footsteps fade away.

"You know, I feel like I'm in a very awkward position right now," Naruto muttered, as he was pinned down by Hayden, the bigger boy on top of him.

"Only you'd think of nasty stuff while we're fighting, Blondie," Hayden replied, their conversation out of earshot by the others, who were on the couch making idle talk, getting bored of the wrestling contest bit. "You're almost worse than Posh, do you think guys wrestling is hot too?"

"Of course not," Naruto lied, glad Hayden couldn't see his face redden since he was facing the floor. But Naruto's body was starting to crave contact, it needed more, despite it was wrong to think about that at a moment like this. Although, how couldn't you not think about it at a time like this, when a guy is on top of you?

"…But then again I'm kinda feeling like you are, wrestling must be a man's sport because gay guys like me can't handle it," he laughed.

Naruto often found it strange the things that Hayden could laugh off, he sure was a cheerful guy. Here Naruto was, pinned to the floor and _liking _the fact that a warm body with a hardening erection was pressed against him, and he was starting to get kind of aroused himself. Oh, these fits of 'fever' come at the most inconvenient times!

"…You're thinking of the nasty stuff too. I can tell because you're getting hard," Naruto teased, before taking the larger brother by surprise and flipping him, so now Naruto was on top of him and Hayden lay against the floor.

"You wanna take this upstairs?" Hayden questioned in a slightly threatening way, like he was picking a fight, but Naruto knew he was just teasing again.

"You wanna take this right here?" Naruto challenged, feeling bold.

"In the middle of the living room? Man you're filthy," Hayden answered, although a smirk crept across his face. "Are you an exhibitionist now, blondie?"

"The opposite of a voyeur," he answered, before kissing the brunette, in front of everyone whom until this moment hadn't been paying much attention on what was going on.

"Hey!" Rainer shouted, "This is _not _that kind of wrestling match!"

"Leave Naruto to turn something so innocent into something so…" Jon's voice trailed off, looking at the two figures on the rug, making-out.

"So…?" Rainer urged him on.

"I wanna do that," Addison mused, in an near-undetectable voice only heard by Jacob and Edward.

"If you were feeling up to it, you should've asked," Edward told the smallest brother.

"Does… stuff like this typically happen in this house?" Addison asked, nuzzled up between the two slightly taller boys. "You know, everybody suddenly fucking each other in public?"

"Eh, only recently,"

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Twelve: Clean**

Now, in a house full of boys, head maid Saffron wasn't a stranger to cleaning, but you could only imagine how angry she was to find that the boys had made the living room a total mess, and not in the way you'd expect. In short, there were probably some stains that'd never come out the couch, it might have to be re-upholstered.

"From now on, keep it upstairs, boys," she scolded the group of seven.

"Yes ma'am," they responded in unison, before heading upstairs, to get into their comfy beds. It was the middle of the night, so they still had a few hours to get some sleep before school started.

As everyone headed to their proper rooms, Edward muttered to Hayden, "God, this is embarrassing, I didn't think my sister'd catch me in such a compromising position. It's humiliating."

"Well you're almost an adult, right Posh? I mean she's gonna know you're having sex and stuff-" he tried to comfort him, putting a arm around the blue-haired boy.

"I mean… I don't know what I was thinking, agreeing to do all that stuff in the _living _room of all places…"

"We were all caught up in the moment, the risk of having sex in a somewhat public place, and we got caught, that's all,"

"I know but…" he sighed. "It's just really embarrassing Hayden…"

He kept thinking about how not too long ago, Hayden had him completely naked and on all fours, thrusting into him. Oh, even just the memory of it all gave Edward a warm fuzzy feeling, until the part comes up where his sister walked into the living room to see what all the commotion was.

"You want me to make it all better, babe?" Hayden asked, kissing Edward on the cheek, before realizing he'd slipped up. He'd called him babe, something only couples called each other.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, smiling at the slip up. He'd never called him by his name, only Posh, and now, apparently babe.

"You wanna continued where we left off in your room?" he suggested.

"I'd love to, really, but I need some sleep we have school in the morning," Edward pointed out.

"Well, falling asleep with you wrapped up in my arms is just as good," Hayden mused with a tone akin to a child who'd just earned himself a treat, as they both slipped into Edward's room, closing the door gently behind them.

Since Addison had eventually warmed up to Naruto a bit, he'd agreed to help him with his math homework one afternoon. Naruto knocked on the smallest brother's door, only to be surprised by what he was wearing, which seemed very un-Addison-like.

"…Why are you wearing a girl's uniform?" Naruto questioned as he closed the door behind him.

"At my old school, I used to wear a girl's uniform because I got sick of having to explain that I was a boy all the time," Addison explained. "So I though I might start wearing it to this school, unless you think I look dumb…"

'Not even close,' Naruto thought, taking in the sight of Addison in a girl's uniform, which was too cute for words. He couldn't understand why he liked this so much, why it was so attractive… and he couldn't help but imagine how Jacob with his sweet girlish looks would look in a girl's uniform as well.

"…I do look dumb, huh? I shouldn't have bothered," Addison grumbled, pulling off the cream-colored sweater he was wearing.

"No I didn't say that!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing. "You just look too cute… I couldn't barely speak."

"Don't bull-shit me blondie," Addison snapped, now scowling.

"I'm not! Seriously… it's like being in girl's clothes almost suits you," Naruto confessed.

"I've been told that before,"

"You look really cute in a skirt,"

Addison turned red at the compliment, turning away to look at the Pre-Calculus book he was supposed to help Naruto learn from. "How about we get down to business?"

"See, why would you dress up like that and _then _tell me to get down to business? Hell, I wanna get down on _you _to be totally honest," the older blond teased.

"Look…" Addison trailed off, face still red from embarrassment, "…If I let you, _then _will you do your homework?"

"Maybe…" Naruto replied seductively in the boy's ear, a playful smirk creeping across his face.

"I better get a yes, or you're not…?" Addison warned, before getting startled by a hand creeping up the pleated school girl skirt he was wearing, tugging at the waistband of his underwear.

"Panties?"

The panty-wearing person in question turned his face away again, before muttering, "If I'm supposed to be a girl, what would you expect?"

"I dunno, I mean no one's going to look under your skirt at school to check if you're really a girl, why would you have to wear panties?"

"I just wanted to, okay? God, stop with all the questions and just do what you're going to do, okay?" Addison practically yelled, his usually short-fuse getting shorter.

"Okay, I'm sorry Addison," Naruto apologized sweetly, before kissing him. While they were mid-lip lock, Naruto's hands worked on unbuttoning the white blouse that Addison had been wearing under the sweater. Once he'd slipped that off, his left hand made it's way up Addison's skirt again, this time trailing his fingers slowly along the inside of his thigh, before sliding down the panties he'd teased Addison about. Tanned hands grasped at the prize beneath the underwear, jerking it slightly, before Addison gasped.

"What's the matter?" Naruto questioned.

"N-nothing, it's just that I'm only just now realizing how long it's been since I've gotten any," he replied. "And boy am I horny as hell."

"Funny how I came here so you could help me, and I ended up being the one helping _you_," Naruto chuckled, as his hand continued to stroke Addison's cock.

"Well you're gonna have to help me more than that," he replied, unbuttoning Naruto's pants. "If we're going to get down to business then we're gonna have to stop fooling around."

Naruto thought about how bossy Addison is when it comes to sex. 'For someone who's always on the bottom, he sure knows what he wants,' he thought. But then again, he always thought bossy ukes were kind of a turn on.

Addison was now laying draped over the side of the bed, still in nothing but the pleated maroon skirt and with the panties now down to his knees.

"You know you are being _such _a little whore right now?" Naruto teased him further. "Up against the bed, with your ass all out? What kind of image is that supposed to connote?"

"Shut up and fuck me now, _that's _what it's suppose to connote," Addison replied in his usual smart-ass tone.

Naruto finally did as Addison wished and took off his pants and underwear, tossing them to the floor before positioning his now-hard cock in front of Addison's entrance, then slowly pushing inside.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so impatient, this hurts like hell without lube," Addison groaned.

"You think this hurts? Try having Rainer thrusting inside you, not even understanding what the hell he's even doing since he's only fucked girls before," Naruto replied.

"Yeah… I should've been more patient… but the pain is kind of starting to go away now," Addison explained, his hands gripping on the blankets tightly. "Now I know how Edward feels."

"Edward's usually begging for it before the night is through, I almost think that initially he _likes _the pain,"

"Nngh, then that'd make him a masochist,"

"How about you?" Naruto questioned between thrusts.

It took a second for the question to register in Addison's head before he could respond, being distracted by Naruto's right hand moving up and down his hard cock dripping with precum now while he was being thrust into. "I think… _ungh…_ I'm starting to like it."

"I think you're right," Naruto agreed, as he could feel Addison's body tightening around his cock.

"Yeah… do it _harder_," Addison panted, now smirking although Naruto couldn't see his face.

"Be careful now, you don't wanna die from pleasure now do you?"

"_Yes!" _Addison cried out, increasing his grip on the blankets, although Naruto couldn't tell whether he was answering his question, or whether the blond had just hit his sweet spot. Either way, Addison had hit his climax, coming all on his bed sheets. Now even though he didn't feel like he was going to die from pleasure, he was feeling pretty damn good at the moment. And he felt even better when not too long after him Naruto came as well, despite the fact that after being filled, you had to clean it all out, which was a bitch.

"God damn… I'm tired," Addison muttered, climbing unto the bed.

"Wait, what about the homework?" Naruto reminded him.

"Nngh… you get an A…" was all he mumbled sleepily before drifting off. And that's how Naruto learned that if you're going to ask Addison to help you with something, have sex with him _afterwards_, because after sex he tends to fall asleep.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sleepover**

"Jacob, come over after school," Addison asked during their last class of the day.

"Every time I go to that mansion, something weird happens. Like last time, we end up having sex in the living room and getting caught by Edward's sister. So I think I'll pass," Jacob declined.

"But I have something I wanted to give you, but I don't want to give it to you here at school because people are always around and I want it to be a secret," Addison explained.

"You can come to my house, if you want. But I'm not going over there for awhile, no offense or anything," he offered.

Addison's eyes lit up at the idea of spending the night at Jacob's house, it was such a better idea than inviting him over to the mansion! He'd get more privacy with him there for sure. "Is it really okay if I spend the night?"

"Sure, it's just me and my mom, and it's not like we bite or anything," Jacob laughed. "Although now I feel kind of bad because I've never had Naruto, my best friend, spend the night at my house before. It's not that I never wanted him to, it just never crossed my mind since his house is tons bigger."

"Well you can always invite him another time then," Addison pointed out.

Minutes later, the bell rang signaling the much-anticipated end of the school day and everyone scrambled into the halls.

"It'll be a minute, I just need to get my book bag," Jacob said as Addison followed him to his locker. "Now, to get to my house, we're going to take the tube just like you would to Naruto's but we're going in the opposite direction- towards the loop, not away from it."

"Okay," Addison replied, nodding. He decided while Jacob was getting his book bag out his locker, he should text one of his brothers to let them know he's not coming, so they won't worry.

"'Not coming home tonight, staying over at Jacob's'," Hayden read, as he, Edward, Rainer, and Naruto were all standing at the subway platform. "Well good for him, getting out and going places."

"You make it sound like such a big deal," Rainer remarked.

"Well unless you forgot, moving made Addison really depressed, I'm just glad he's getting better," Hayden explained, closing his cell phone and putting it back into his pocket. "You know, maybe we should go out somewhere some time," he suggested, now looking at Edward.

"Aw, look at the little couple, making dates," Rainer teased his brother.

"Shut your face, no one asked you," Hayden snapped back.

"But you know, it is kind of weird that we've never been on a date before… not that we're a couple or anything, are we?" Edward asked, feeling a bit confused himself.

"Depends on what you want us to be," Hayden replied, putting a comforting arm around Edward like he tended to do.

Rainer and Naruto gave the two a suspicious look. Despite Hayden's passive eager-to-please attitude, it was very apparent that he wanted him and Edward to be something more than just fuck buddies, but Edward just replied to his advances the way he felt- confused. But, as a spur-of-the-moment decision, Edward said, "I want us to go on a date tonight."

Hayden, as well as the other two on-lookers, looked rightfully shocked at Edward's proclamation. After all, a relationship with someone who was eager to please couldn't get very far if the other person never said what they wanted. "Where would you like to go?" Hayden finally asked.

"Dinner and a movie sounds good, I don't really care what restaurant or what movie- surprise me," Edward explained.

"I can do that," Hayden agreed, as the sounds of the approaching train grew louder, before it came to a stop at their platform. The four boarded the train and nothing was said about the date after that.

Addison admitted to himself he was a bit more excited to spend the night alone with Jacob than he should be- after all, he was supposed to be doing something for Naruto, but he didn't see why he couldn't get anything out of the deal as well.

'_If you could get Jacob to wear a girl's uniform like you did… well I'd be forever in your debt,' _the blond had joked the night before. Frankly, Addison didn't see why Naruto couldn't ask him himself, since they were best friends and all, but Naruto just explained that the request would just come off perverted if Naruto were just to ask. So, it'd probably be better if Addison were to ask.

The pair walked inside the town house where Jacob and his mom lived, and inside they found a pleasantly plump, matronly looking woman with light brown hair just like Jacob's sitting at the couch watching daytime talk shows. "Hey love, who's this friend of yours?" she greeted, looking at Addison.

"This is Addison Aldridge, he's one of my school friends. He only just transferred to our school some weeks ago," Jacob explained, introducing him.

"Oh okay then," she replied, nodding her head. "Is he spending the night?"

"If it's okay…" Jacob trailed off.

"Sure it's okay, I just needed to know so I can set an extra place at the dinner table," she explained. "I'll call you down when dinner is ready, love."

"Okay mum," Jacob said, before grabbing Addison's wrist and leading him upstairs. They walked into his room, that compared to the mansion rooms was a little snug.

The two sat on the bed, before Jacob asked, "Ok, what's the big secret?"

"I was wondering if you'd consider doing something for me… well mostly Naruto but kind of for me too," Addison began, before pulling something out of his book bag, the same girl's uniform from before.

"Don't tell me you want me to wear _that_," Jacob remarked.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but hell I'll tell you this: I used to wear a girl's uniform when I was at my old school, because people kept thinking I was a girl anyways. It's not really that bad," Addison tried to explain, but Jacob didn't seem convinced.

"And _Naruto _wants me to do this why…?"

"Because he thought you'd look cute in it,"

"He said so?"

Addison nodded in agreement, and added, "If you want, we can do it together… so you won't feel alone and stuff. And after all, Naruto _did _say you'd look cute in it…"

"I know, but I'd be embarrassed…" Jacob admitted, looking at the uniform now sitting on the bed.

"But Naruto says you'd look cute…" Addison teased him.

"Ok fine!" Jacob snapped, snatching the maroon skirt off the bed. "I'll wear it, just don't look until I'm done, okay?"

Addison rolled his eyes, but regardless sat facing away from him. They'd all been in the same living room for God's sake, _all _naked, and he's acting embarrassed. "I don't know why you're being all shy like I _haven't _seen you naked before," Addison muttered.

Jacob ignored the smart, yet true, comment and continued to look at the skirt in his hands. "So if I'm going to wear a skirt, do I have to wear um… _panties _too?"

"Sure, if you have any," Addison remarked with a slight chuckle, already changing into the other girl's uniform that was his.

"Now why would I have any?" Jacob retorted, looking rather pissy at the black-haired boy. "I don't have any weird women's-clothing-wearing fetishes or anything!"

"How would I know? I don't know everything about your private life," Addison joked, before realizing he should just lay off on the poor, seemingly stressed boy.

"…I hate Naruto," Jacob mumbled as he reluctantly slid the skirt on."…His stupid fantasies about boys wearing girl's clothing…"

"Calm down Jake, it'll be alright," the other boy assured him. Jacob turned to Addison, whom was already wearing the complete uniform, which was basically the same as the boy's one except it had a tan plaid skirt instead of tan pants.

"Oh no… it _does _look cute," Jacob exclaimed, as if in defeat. His cheeks were red as he looked at Addison, thinking how shocking it was that the boy could look so much like a short-haired girl. It was _very _cute. Then he turned to look at himself in his full-length mirror, and he looked so much like a girl he almost didn't recognize himself.

"See? What did I tell you? You look _really _cute Jacob, or should I say Jacomina?"

"I don't like that name, it's ugly," Jacob groaned. "You're lucky, your name already sounds like a girl's name."

The light haired boy laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling before remarking, "You know, wearing this feels weird, you feel a breeze," he laughed.

"That's because you're supposed to keep your legs closed, you're exposing yourself to the world, Jacob," Addison teased, leaning on the other boy's knees. "Besides, if you don't keep your legs closed, everyone'll be able to tell you're a boy for sure."

He immediately turned red, and brought his knees together so he wasn't exposing himself… as much anyways. When you're laying on your back wearing a skirt, you really can't hide anything either way.

Jacob just looked so enticing laying there like that, Addison almost didn't want to think about giving him back to Naruto ever again. He wanted to keep Jacob for himself. Now, he wasn't quite sure $what made another guy being in girl's clothes so attractive… because it's not like he didn't know Jacob was a guy. And sure he had a feminine face, but at the same time from the way he was laying, he could see up his skirt. And he _definitely _wasn't feminine down there.

"Jacob," Addison spoke, before quickly climbing on top of the boy. "You just _have _to wear this to school, if only once. You can't deny people the pure raunchiness of it all."

"Yes I can!" Jacob exclaimed, trying to get Addison off of him. "What do you think you're doing? My mom is just downstairs, she'll-"

Addison silenced the younger boy by pressing his lips against his, while holding down Jacob's struggling wrists. "Look I can't help it, I know that this was supposed to be something for Naruto, but I mean we're friends too, right?"

"Yeah, we are," Jacob agreed, before flinching slightly when he felt Addison's hand cupping his ass.

"We're both just bad little girls," he muttered, before moving to unbutton Jacob's white shirt.

"Addison… you can't do this. I told you my _mom _is just downstairs, she might hear us and come up here," Jacob fought in a whiny way.

"I really doubt it, you worry too much," Addison calmed the younger boy as his fingers got the last button off the white shirt, plucking it off. "Now, you wanna bet I can't get your voice up high like a girl's when I hit your sweet spot?"

"Who's betting?" Jacob questioned, seductively. "Make it a promise. Just, not too _loud _a promise y'know."

"You _really _worry too much," Addison remarked, beginning to play with the hard, rosy nubs that were Jacob's nipples.

"Ah… haa… Addison your hands are cold," Jacob gasped slightly, somehow enjoying the feel of the other boy's hands but yet wanting to feel something else in particular.

"What do you want me to do to warm you up?" Addison asked.

"Use your mouth, Addison," Jacob requested bashfully, a rosy tint on his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're being shy," responded Addison, complying as he ran the tip of his tongue over Jacob's hard nub, before sucking on it. The younger teen let out a slight gasp, loving the sensation. Addison noticed that Jacob was liking this, so he moved on to the other dutifully trying to please the boy, which was actually quite a challenge considering he was such a quiet lover who didn't like vocalizing his needs too much.

"Ahh…" Jacob let out the slightest moan. "…You're doing me like I'm a girl, Addison."

"I think you're actually enjoying it better this way, am I right?" Addison remarked, now trailing light butterfly kisses down his chest, stopping at his belly button.

Jacob was, in spite of himself. He tried earnestly not to get turned on, because he didn't want Addison to try and screw him with his mom just downstairs, but still his cock was getting hard. He was always so sensitive, and it got annoying sometimes how sensitive he was.

Addison, to Jacob's surprise, by-passed what was supposed to come next, and instead starting running two fingers along his inner thigh. "You like it here?"

"Y-yes," Jacob responded, definitely liking it there and he didn't even think he would. "But what about here?" he questioned, pointing to his erection straining against the fabric of his underwear.

"Just be patient baby, I'll get there," Addison promised the younger teen, in a low, sultry voice. But just then it hit him- did he just call Jacob 'baby'? Man… he had it bad for this boy, he really did.

He wasn't sure if Jacob paid it any mind, but he wasn't going to give him the chance to think about it. Addison instead now ran his tongue along the invisible line he'd just traced with his fingers. He enjoyed seeing Jacob shudder slightly in response as well as his absolutely gorgeous facial expressions. He couldn't stand to wait any more, or let Jacob's needs go unanswered any longer as well as his own.

So Addison promptly ran his tongue up from his inner thigh to his cock, further teasing the boy.

"You're not going to…?"

"Oh yes I am,"

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Fourteen: Date**

"I wonder, can I ask you a slightly personal question?" Edward had asked Addison some days ago as they sat on the couch one morning, waiting for the three late boys to hurry up and get ready for school.

"You may as well, what's up?" Addison replied, looking at his nails, which were manicured quite nicely, shockingly.

"I know this is going to sound dumb, but do you think anyone could like guys' asses _too _much?"

"I don't see how anyone could like them too much, unless they're completely and utterly obsessed which is odd. But being _in _a tight ass now that's another story…"

Edward gave Addison a funny look, because it was so unusual to see such a feminine young looking boy talking like that.

"I'm sorry. But the point is, as long as they aren't obsessed to the max then it's okay. May I ask why you were wondering?" Addison responded, now his turn to look inquisitively at Edward.

"Because, well… it started when I liked Naruto, I felt like a pervert when I was looking at his ass as he walked. But he just looked so sexy I can't resist, and it actually makes me kind of aroused too,"

"So do you know why it makes you aroused?" Addison asked further, folding his arms like a therapist.

"Well, actually it's happened with a lot of people, not just Naruto. When I look at a guy with a nice ass walk by I get kind of hard but I don't know why,"

"Maybe it's because you want to be on top," Addison mused, giving Edward a mischievous look.

"Me? Noo… that's bad Addison," Edward dismissed immediately. "Besides, I've always been on the bottom, I can't just switch."

"Geez Edward, it's just sex, there's no rules to it really. As long as the person you're with is cool with it, you can be on top if you want to. Besides, even _I've _been on top more times than on the bottom, to tell you the truth, and I'm the 'girly' one," Addison explained.

"I wouldn't guess it from looking at you,"

"Exactly, I enjoy being on top, but when it comes to guys who are bigger than me body-wise, I'm usually on the bottom. Although the other night Naruto did say he likes aggressive ukes and finds them a turn on, I bet Hayden would too."

"Oh… you think so?" Edward spoke, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, a lot of guys secretly think it would be hot to be topped by the uke, I don't really know why though. You should try it with Hayden, I guess. If anything, you'll get that desire of yours put to rest hopefully."

"Man I hope so,"

"I can't wait until you do though, then we'll have something in common- natural ukes who like to be on top! Because I'm telling you, there is just no feeling as good as being inside someone, you'll love it… see now I need to stop thinking about it," Addison said, looking down at his khaki uniform pants where you could now see a noticeable bulge pressing against the somewhat tight fabric.

"See and we need to go to school soon you know…" Edward warned him. "That's why you aren't supposed to think of nasty stuff before school. So- what the hell are you doing?"

"Jacking off, what does it look like?" Addison responded cheekily, his right hand down his pants.

"This is neither the time or the place…" Edward sighed, exasperatedly.

"Look, it's either do it now, or go to school with a boner. And the latter is more embarrassing."

'But the former is more _awkward_,' Edward thought, focusing intently on his cell phone, looking in the other direction, trying to ignore the fact that Addison was masturbating not too far from him on the other end of the couch. God, that kid was weird. Cute, but weird.

But now Edward was here remembering that odd episode that evening not because of that, but because of the advice that Addison had gave him. Would Hayden really want him to be on top anyways? I mean it was very obvious that Hayden was much better at it. "_Much _better…" Edward thought with a sigh. Getting back to reality, he remembered that he and Hayden were supposed to go on a date tonight, so they probably wouldn't have any time to worry about sex anyways… right?

"Decide on where you wanted to go yet, babe?" Hayden asked, coming up behind Edward and playfully smacking him on the ass.

"No not really," Edward sighed, looking at the older boy.

"How about we look in the newspaper?" Hayden suggested.

"That's so old-fashioned," Edward laughed, but agreed regardless and the two sat on the living room couch together looking over the paper.

"As far as going out to eat goes… how about we go to this authentic Chinese buffet?" Hayden suggested, pointing to an ad.

"Chinese sounds good," Edward agreed.

"Are you sure that's what _you _want?"

"Yes Hayden, I told you it really doesn't matter," the blue-haired boy reassured him.

"I'm just asking because it's supposed to be about what you want, not what I want. You just don't really speak your mind so I don't know what you want," Hayden explained.

"Well I just wish you wouldn't worry about it," Edward sighed. "I mean I know you want to cater to my ever whim and all but honestly I really don't need that. I don't need that much, and if I _do, _I'll let you know."

"I understand then, so if you're not partial to anything I won't fuss over you…" Hayden sighed.

"Good, because I don't mind going to the Chinese place, I think it sounds good. But uh, there is _one _thing I wanted to ask…"

"Sure, what is it?" replied Hayden.

"Do you mind if, uh… next time we have sex, can I… be on the top?" Edward strained to ask.

Hayden gave Edward a look for a moment, making the younger boy blush from embarrassment. Then, he started to chuckle before saying, "Babe, you're so cute sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward demanded to know, feeling like he was being toyed with.

"I don't know, the question just sounded really cute in a hot sort of way, you're so nasty," Hayden teased the boy, pinching his cheeks despite the fact he knew he didn't really like that.

"See I shouldn't have asked…" Edward remarked, still red.

"No, I'm just picking with you, I don't think I could imagine anything hotter than you being on top of me… We should do it now,"

"But the date-"

"That should wait until tomorrow; we can have sex _now_," Hayden urged eagerly, trying to get Edward to get up so they could go to his room.

"Do you only want me for my body?" Edward questioned.

"Of course not, I just really want to have sex right now,"

Edward was almost beginning to feel sorry he opened his big mouth, if he knew that they were immediately going to have to go upstairs and have sex right this minute. So much for 'what Edward wants'…

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Fifteen: New**

Throughout the small bedroom of Jacob's, you could hear his wanton cries of pleasure as Addison was inside of him, thrusting into him. His small hands gripped the bed sheets as he was reaching closer to his completion, barely able to contain himself. "Ah… Ahh," the younger boy panted. "Addison…"

"It really is a sight to see you laying there, in a skirt, completely in my sexual mercy," Addison mentioned.

"Don't… haa… say that. You're not gonna leave me like this are you?" Jacob inquired.

"Of course not, I could imagine how pissed you'd get, and we don't want your mom coming up," the older one laughed.

"Addison, _please," _Jacob begged.

Addison knew what he wanted, so he complied, going faster.

"Ugh…ah… ahh!" he cried out first, climaxing. Right after he did, Addison did as well barely able to contain his outcries.

After their completion, Jacob turned to look at the clock near his bed, which read 5:47. It was way too early in the afternoon to have already had sex, in his opinion. Jacob always believed sex should be reserved for night time, but, Addison can persuade him to do some weird things. Like wear a skirt.

"Later, we should do it doggy-style, you'll like that," Addison mused.

"Later? I thought we were done for the day, once is enough,"

"Yeah, but me and you don't get to spend the night with each other alone that often, so we should spend the night screwing, just the two of us," Addison pointed out, slightly lovingly, as he caressed Jacob's cheek lightly.

"Y'know Addison, I meant to ask, why did you call me 'baby'?" Jacob questioned.

"Well… this is kind of hard to say, honestly, because I know you don't feel the same back, but I guess I'll come out with it anyways- I like you… a lot. I didn't mean to purposely call you baby but it just kind of slipped out," Addison struggled to explain.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm just not sure if it's ok with you to have sex with me when there's no feeling there, I don't want to hurt you because you're one of my best friends."

"Oh, I can handle it, it's fine. Besides, I know about your little crush on _Naruto_," Addison said playfully.

"I wish you would stop saying I have a crush on Naruto…" Jacob responded, cheeks tinted red.

"Well it's obvious, every time I say his name you blush," Addison laughed. "How many times have you been on the receiving end of _that _monster, eh?" he questioned, nudging Jacob.

"…Once," Jacob admitted, albeit a little disappointedly.

"Well, it _does _kind of hurt but-"

"No, it's not because of that, I just don't think he likes me much that way. When it comes to school and public places we'll hang out and talk and stuff but I think he's hesitant to let me come to his house anymore. He doesn't want to have sex with me,"

"I don't understand, something here isn't right-"

Before the two could finish their conversation, Jacob's mother knocked on the door, announcing that dinner will be ready in a minute. Luckily, she hadn't walked in, as they were still both in various states of undress and that would've been hard to explain.

"…We'll talk about it later, lets just get cleaned up right quick and head downstairs before my mum suspects anything," Jacob announced, and the two proceeded to do just that.

"Hayden, I don't know what to do," Edward confessed as they were laying in his bed together, the larger boy all fired up just from the thought of his Edward being on top… despite the fact he'd never done it before.

"Well, you just think of all the things that I do to you that you like, and just reciprocate them. I mean that's how you learn anything else, right?" Hayden offered.

"So… does that mean you should get on all fours?" Edward asked, in a way sounding like a naïve child. "But then again you don't always do me like that…"

"It doesn't really matter…"

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean I want to but everyone just makes it sound so easy and it's not if you've never been on top before," the blue-haired boy began to ramble, starting to blow the situation out of proportion. "I feel like a failure of a boyfriend."

"You're really worrying about it too much," Hayden tried to comfort him, wrapping his strong arms around Edward and pulling him close. It was always little gestures like this that got Edward to stop freaking out so much when he went off on his tangents. He kissed him tenderly, shushing the paranoid boy, then he started to nibble and suck on his boyfriend's neck.

"Look Hayden, _no _hickies, got it? I won't be going to school looking like a slut or anything," Edward warned, the boy in question just replying with an 'mmm-hmm', not paying attention to what he said. Hayden continued the assault on his neck, moving his way down to the collar bone and leaving a light kiss there before lifting up Edward's shirt. Revealed were Edward's rosy, hard nipples that Hayden just couldn't resist to suck on. He ran his tongue around the dark circle on the left one, before biting on the nub gently, earning a cry from the younger boy.

"Take notes, babe," Hayden said, and that's when it hit Edward what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to pay attention to what Hayden does, then do it all. "Ah-aaah…" was all he could let out in any sort of response, since he was in the middle of being thoroughly dealt-with (that's how Edward referred to it when Hayden toyed with every sensitive spot on his body slowly.) It made him wonder would Hayden liked to be thoroughly dealt-with as well?

"Lesson number one, get the target to where they can't speak coherently anymore," Hayden announced, slightly jokingly. He knew Edward was going to try and say something so he hurried up and diverted his attention by now running his tongue around the other dark nipple. It succeeded, as Edward let out another slight pant, throwing his head back onto the pillow. Hayden ran his fingers through Edward's ice blue hair as he sucked on the right nub. Then, more light kisses down the boy's abdomen.

He finally reached the end, as he got to the pants. He didn't quite rush to take them off, cupping Edward's hard-on teasingly, as Edward emitted a sound that could be described as relieved, from getting his need tended to. Or so he thought. Hayden only rubbed the boy's groin just to get him all excited, before he slid his pants down slowly. He tended to torture Edward a little sometimes.

He moved his head closer after he got the pants off, only to Edward's surprised he didn't touch his cock, he started licking the inner thigh area. It still felt good, but it still wasn't what Edward wanted right now. "Hayden… _focus."_ Edward spoke, trying to get his boyfriend's attention to his now very-erect penis, slightly dripping pre-cum.

"I will babe, I promise," Hayden said with the tone of a little child that just got scolded. And he kept his promise, moving his mouth to said erection, deep-throating it. Edward gasped, the warm mouth of his boyfriend's around his hard cock felt _too _good, he wanted to just cum right then, but he knew Hayden was only going to let him enjoy this so long, just because he liked to sensually torture people. But, that was part of what made him so fun to have sex with.

Once Hayden figured he'd done enough, he slid his mouth off Edward's erection, before reaching to get the lubricant. When it was in his hands, he coated two fingers with it before sliding them in Edward's tight ass. He made a scissoring motion with his fingers, causing him to moan before grasping on Hayden's sturdy shoulders. Hayden figured they could try three, so he slid another finger inside the tight crevice that was Edward.

"Ahh… more," was all Edward pleaded.

"There's my little nasty Edward, he wants _four _fingers up his ass, and always begging for more," Hayden spoke, talking dirty to the slightly younger boy. "Although if he can get all of _me _up there…" he slid in the fourth finger "…then I think my little slutty Edward can handle it."

"Ah, ugn…" he panted. "Hayden…"

He figured it was time to end the stretching, because he wanted to get inside Edward before he came. And let's face it, Edward really doesn't have a lot of restraint. So he slid the four fingers out, before coating his own erect penis with the lubricant. And, at last, finally pushed inside Edward, slowly so he didn't hurt him. "Ugh… see, when you're on top, you can do it with the person on their back, or on all-fours. Actually there's probably dozens of ways…"

"Hayden, I need to cum," Edward practically begged. "Ah… faster, faster…"

"Alright, you asked for it," Hayden agreed, thrusting into the boy faster than he had been before.

Edward could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and in response he started crying out Hayden's name. The boy in question quite frankly loved hearing his boyfriend say his name, especially in the heat of the moment when he said it so hotly. It made Hayden just go all the faster.

"Ah, Hayden!" he cried out as his orgasm was finally upon him and he came, causing his boyfriend to come as well. The two lay there in the midst of their after-glow, Edward wrapped in his big, cuddly, man's arms. Their bliss was unbreakable, and after all this, Edward realized that they didn't really need a date to make them a couple, despite the oddity of their relationship.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Sixteen: Imagination**

It was times like this Naruto hated the fact that Edward's room was in the same wing as his.

Despite that boy being a computer-wiz and a book worm and often looming by himself, he had to be _the _noisiest lover he'd ever known. No matter where you were in the house, if Edward was going at it you'd _know._ He was kind of a noisy masturbator too, if anyone could be. It was just a very ironic thing for the quiet and stoic kid to be so loud when it came to sex. Hell, he must've yelled Hayden's name like a thousand times.

Still, at least he had a boyfriend.

Naruto sighed as he lay on the bed, feeling slightly bummed out and not really sure what he wanted to do. He wished Jacob was here instead of with Addison. Why wasn't he as hesitant to have sex with Addison? He'd scolded him, saying they're only friends but why not Addison too? Well, then again Addison hadn't tried to practically rape him… even if it was unintentional. And he _was _practically out of his mind when he tried to do it but still! Naruto just can't vocalize that he wants him. God, what he would do to have that little body right here in front of him, wearing a girl's uniform… looking all cute. Then, he would turn around and bend over, saying just like he did that Thursday afternoon… 'Naruto… I really want you to fuck me.'

"Oh _god, _if that happened I'd be in orgasm _heaven_!" Naruto exclaimed, to no one really.

But then, Naruto figured why let his imagination stop there? He's always been able to conjure the nastiest things deep in the lodges of his mind.

For example, he could be in one of those women's silk gowns, laying on the bed sexily with his arousal apparent. "Naruto… come back to bed. It's cold in here without you."

Or, he could be sprawled out on the dining room table, naked with his nipples and his groin area covered with whipped cream, a single cherry on each, and then drizzled over with chocolate sauce… "I'd have a hell of a time eating _that _sundae," remarked Naruto.

But then, he figured what was the point of fantasizing if he couldn't have the real thing? It was frustrating, he didn't really want anyone else right now but Jacob, even if they didn't have sex he wished he was still at least near him.

"Blondie, why the hell are you laying there dazed like that? It's weird," Rainer remarked, from his spot standing in Naruto's doorway.

"Just… thinking about stuff," he sighed heavily.

"Is this about your ex-boyfriend I've heard so much about?" he asked, sitting on the edge of Naruto's king sized bed.

"How'd you hear about my ex-boyfriend?" Naruto now inquired, sitting up. _Someone's _been blabbing his business.

"Was I not supposed to have heard?"

"…Not really. I mean I don't have anything against you or anything, he's just something I was trying to put behind me," he sighed again.

"But he's _not _why you're moping, right?"

"No,"

"Oh…" Rainer responded. There was a long pause, before he added, "Well that's a good thing, at least."

"Rainer… why are you suddenly being so nice?" Naruto wondered.

"Look!" he snapped, before calming himself down. "Damn it, I don't know, I don't have anything else to do besides be nice, I guess. So sue me. Plus I just so happened to be walking by your room, I was in the gym for awhile because I got sick of hearing my brother and his boyfriend getting at it."

"I know the feeling…" Naruto agreed, offering a slight laugh.

"It kinda makes me pissed though to know that my two 'little' brothers have been getting more action than I have lately. It's almost as bad as knowing your grandpa is getting more tail than you,"

"I don't see why you're upset about it, you're all the same age technically,"

"Yeah but they never _used _to is the problem. Now Hayden got himself a live-in boyfriend in a matter of weeks, and any guy who isn't straight at our school wants to get a piece of Addison. I used to have chicks all over me at our old school but now… I think I'm losing my game," Rainer complained.

"Well Hayden has a real lovable nice-guy personality, and he has like the cuteness of a teddy bear. Addison has this go-getter kind of attitude and that makes him kind of cute and sexy at the same time,"

"So are you trying to say they have something I don't?" Rainer asked, voice getting louder.

"Well not really…"

"You… damn it Blondie, are you trying to say I have a bad personality or that I don't look good?"

"No, you just get angry easily. Anger is _not _attractive,"

"Well…! I don't give a fuck about your opinion anyways!" he growled.

"See?" Naruto pointed out, proving his point.

"Damn it, why am I talking to you again?" Rainer practically asked himself, slamming his fist on the bed. "Trying to make me think I don't look good…" he muttered.

"I didn't say _that…_" Naruto replied, in a tone suggesting more than it should've.

"Well still! And now you're acting like you're coming on to me, being all… you know, how you are,"

"I'm not the one throwing out pheromones like some sex-deprived animal," Naruto teased.

"What?" Rainer exclaimed, turning red. "What are you talking about, humans can't throw out sex pheromones, even if they are horny!"

"So are you admitting you _are _horny?"

"No, I was just making an example!"

"Then why'd you turn red?" Naruto continued to taunt him playfully.

"You know what? I hate you, I'm going to my room," Rainer groaned, getting up from the bed.

"To take care of those pheromones?"

"_No! _Damn you piss me off…" the brunette grumbled before heading towards the door. He paused with his back facing Naruto, before managing to spit out a, "See you at dinner, Blondie."

Well, this conversation with Rainer was weird and unexpected, although kind of amusing. Was it Naruto's imagination… or was Rainer being cute for once?

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Seventeen: Empty**

Dinner was weird, because there was a lot of empty spaces at the dinner table. For one Addison was gone, and plus all the girls were gone. Never had all the girls been gone at once, even Nami.

The Assistant Chef apparently had been alone in preparing the food tonight, so that raised questions as to where Chef was.

The Assistant came out of the swinging kitchen doors with a rolling cart of sweets, ice cream toppings, and candies.

"What's all that stuff for? Us?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

"I'm sorry master Naruto but at Nami's request she ordered all these things to her room," the Assistant explained, bowing politely.

"Are you serious? Why does she get to nosh on sweets for dinner?" Naruto whined.

"Because… she's the boss Master Naruto," the Assistant apologized, before making her way to Nami's room.

"That's so weird…" Edward remarked. "_All _the girls are gone, our sisters, the chef, even Nurse Adelei."

"I'm just jealous that Nami gets to eat sweets for dinner…" Naruto whined.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about grossing them out since they're all gone," Hayden laughed.

"You know I just remembered… did you ever take care of those pheromones, Rainer?" Naruto asked, before laughing while leaving Hayden and Edward confused.

"Shut up, that's not even good dinner conversation," Rainer pointed out, paying extra attention to his plate.

"Like you ever cared what good dinner conversation was before… now tell me what you two are talking about," Hayden demanded.

Rainer bit his tongue, wanting to accuse Naruto of being a fag, but knew that his brothers hated him saying that word. So especially when he was sitting at a table full of them, he was going to watch his mouth. Instead, he asked, "Why do you care if I did?"

"Because, if you couldn't handle them I could help you take care of that," Naruto offered suggestively.

Rainer didn't say anything to confused Hayden and Edward, instead, he was thinking about how he was going to strangle Naruto when he got the chance. He tries to be nice and give the guy a bit of leeway, and he starts hitting on him, toying with him. Plus, Rainer was getting upset with this whole pheromones talk, from his understanding only animals did that crap anyways. Despite all that, he was the most upset that when Naruto suggested helping take care of them, his cock throbbed with want. Why the hell would he want this? It was just like that one night when they both had the 'fever'… God he shouldn't even want to think about that.

"…Rainer?" Hayden called, removing the boy from his thoughts.

"What?" he grumbled.

"What is Naruto talking about?"

When it was apparent that he wasn't going to talk, Naruto leaned over and whispered something into Hayden's ear, and whatever that was started to make him smile in a creepy way.

"What the fuck are _you _smiling about?" Rainer snapped at his brother.

"Nothing…" he chuckled.

"Man you two really piss me off…" Rainer muttered to himself, giving his brother a glare, which didn't succeed in wiping that smile off his face. He pushed his plate aside, before getting up from the table quickly and making his leave without a word.

"You think I might be going too far?" Naruto asked Hayden.

"Nah, he's just being extra menstrual today, but he'll come around eventually. I mean, after you said you'd 'help' him, he got this funny shocked look on his face,"

"Plus that long pause afterwards…" Edward added.

"Right. So I think he's plenty razzled up, which is actually pretty funny to see,"

"How about we make a deal? 20 bucks says I'll get in his bed tonight," Naruto offered, holding a twenty-dollar bill.

"_Deal. _Only because you have no idea how _straight _my brother is. This'll be a easy twenty bucks," Hayden agreed, and the two shook on it.

Meanwhile in Rainer's room, he now lay on his bed, gazing at the ceiling deep in thought. He couldn't quite seem to understand why the hell he was reacting this way to Naruto's come-ons. First of all they really didn't get along, and two he wasn't gay in the slightest bit. Maybe he _had _gone too long without having sex, it's had to have been several weeks by now. It was just getting to his body, that's all, he's not gay. He was only attracted to hot blonde girls after all, not blonde guys.

'Geez Naruto, you said you were going to come 'help me out'. Bastard,' Rainer thought, before realizing that was a horrible thought and tried to immediately forget it. He shouldn't anticipate Naruto's 'help'… he's supposed to be straight. Or at least he used to be- no! He still is, damn it!

He pulled a boring novel from his book bag that was for his English class and began to read, confident that this would get his mind off-

"Rainer!" Naruto called through the door, knocking loudly, before opening it and making his way in the room. "Why'd you run off?"

"I wasn't feeling very hungry tonight," he stated casually, as he kept trying to read his book.

"Ah, ok. I just wanted to make sure I kept my promise…" Naruto reminded him teasingly.

Just Naruto's sexy tone alone made Rainer's cock grow hard with anticipation, but luckily there was a blanket covering his lower half so Naruto wouldn't see his desperation. Sadly, when it came to what Rainer's mind wanted and what his body wanted, his mind was constantly losing the battle. His body was being an immense whore, staring at Naruto's perfect backside as he turned around, imagining being in that tight ass, thrusting into him against his bed. Unfortunately, this wasn't helping his problem at all, and he got so hard you could probably see his erection trapped under the blankets. Ok, maybe not, but he was still paranoid. 'To be inside that ass again…' he visualized, before letting out a slightly audible shudder, by accident.

"What's the matter?" Naruto questioned.

'I've never been so sexually restrained that my cock is already dripping pre-cum and I haven't even done anything, _that's _the problem,' Rainer thought, but not saying a word.

Naruto decided to take his lack of a reply in stride, closing the door behind him as he sat on the edge of Rainer's bed, just looking at the boy there holding the book that he clearly wasn't very focused on.

Rainer just was dying to tell Naruto but his pride wouldn't let him. But he _needed_ someone to tend to his hard-on badly, since he couldn't do it while Naruto was in here. It would be kind of hot to try, especially if Naruto never figured out what he was doing, but he didn't think he could hide jacking-off from someone less than five feet away.

"Why'd you shudder, are you still cold? Do you need more body heat?" Naruto remarked, crawling on the empty side of his bed, starting to slide under the covers.

"No! Er, uh, no, I'm ok Naruto…" he tried to explain.

"Well well, what's this?" Naruto asked, knowing very well what it was as he cupped the brunette's erection through his sweat pants. "Either reading gets you very excited, or you were thinking about something else…"

"Look Blondie, hands-off!" Rainer exclaimed, turning red.

"But you're _so _hard, a huge, throbbing dick like yours gets me very turned on,"

Rainer loathed Naruto's way with words, his voice and tone alone could get someone off without even touching them.

Naruto's hand snaked into Rainer's sweat pants, where apparently the boy was commando again, like he tended to do around the house for some reason. He grasped the boy's shaft, already making Rainer moan, before he clamped his hands over his mouth. He's being a total _girl!_

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked.

"Look, I know I may have did it once but that was unusual circumstances, but I'm not moaning in the hands of another dude! You know I'm not like that, I'm just… sexually repressed that's all," he explained.

"Mmm hmm…" Naruto replied, in a tone suggesting he didn't believe it. "So that's why you immediately got hard when I entered the room."

Rainer couldn't argue with that logic there, but it pissed him off. Everything about Naruto pissed him off.

Naruto slid the brunette's sweats down to his knees, and much to Rainer's surprise, took that 'huge, throbbing dick' in his mouth. Rainer was so surprised, he dropped the book he was reading to the floor. And then, there was the warm sensation of the blonde's mouth, it felt too good after not getting a blow job in like, months, it seemed like.

"Fuck, why are you so good at this?" Rainer remarked, while he was at Naruto's mercy.

"Because," Naruto replied, stopping the blow-job. "I'm gay remember? I'm supposed to be good at this stuff."

"Are you mocking me?"

"The real question is, are you mocking _me?_" Naruto rephrased the question, putting Rainer on the spot. "I mean I have nothing wrong with your preference towards girls, but you shouldn't look down on me because I prefer guys."

"…I see what you're saying,"

"And besides, dudes are much better at giving head than girls are," he laughed.

Rainer had to make a face at that, although judging by what Naruto was doing to him, it _was _true. As he continued to blow him off, Rainer kept having to tell himself, "I am not enjoying this, I am not enjoying this. I am not going to cum, I am not going to cum…"

Naruto heard this, and inwardly though, 'Yeah, we'll see about that."

Damn his wretched betrayal of a body, it was so beyond enjoying this. He was getting head from another guy, and _enjoying _it. He's already close to cumming, he's really close…

"Ahhh…!" Rainer cried out as his came, Naruto actually swallowing it all.

'Hello, twenty-bucks!' Naruto thought to himself. Honestly, if he inherited a mansion and many fortunes, he didn't know why he'd need twenty bucks. But hell, he was bored, and it was fun to do bets.

"Man I hate you Blondie," Rainer grumbled like he'd done a lot today, as he lay on his back, the pants still around his knees.

"I love you too Rainer," Naruto laughed, kissing Rainer deeply before he walked out the room, shutting the door.

"Fuck you, always mocking me," he sighed, wiping his mouth vigorously, hoping the tingling on his lips from Naruto's kiss would go away. He pulled up his green sweats, the same ones that always hung teasingly low, and decided to go to the gym again. He needed to get rid of that strong urge to wrestle with someone…

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Eighteen: Candy**

Edward was heading downstairs when he saw the Assistant Chef coming out the kitchen with yet another cart of sweets. Now, he knew it was forbidden, but his curious nature got the better of him as he began to tail the Assistant down Nami's wing. The boys weren't supposed to ever go down Nami's wing, since she never felt there was any reason they'd need to. But Edward, ever curious, always wondered what was the mystery of the exclusive, dimly lit almost dungeon-like part of the mansion that was Nami's wing? He knew his sister's room was down in that wing, and some of the female servants that were close to Nami had rooms down there as well, as opposed to the servant's quarters.

It was eerie walking down the long hallway that was her wing, and he had the desire to peer inside some of the empty rooms. They weren't all bedrooms, so maybe some of them held a secret?

He opened one door, and took a quick glance inside. It was just a plain, girly, bathroom.

Not faltering, he closed the door and continued on down the hall. He saw the Assistant Chef finally reach a door, the gold door labeled "N.U." and knock. "Miss Nami? I've brought you guys'… treats." she announced with a look of… jealousy, maybe?

Edward peered from behind a huge potted plant, so he could hear the conversation.

"Sweet, candy, awesome," Nami remarked, opening the door. "What's with that sour look on your face, Bit?"

"Ah, it's nothing, forgive me," she apologized, bowing slightly as she gained her proper composure.

"…Are you lonely, Bit?" Nami teased, with that same sexy teasing tone her brother used. "You want company?"

"Oh no Miss Nami I couldn't…" she trailed off, blushing.

"Nonsense, you did bring the sweets," insisted Nami, who was now definitely flirting with the little chef, commonly called Bit or 8-Bit. "And I could just eat you up."

Was Miss Nami… a lesbian? Edward thought this was oddly fitting more than anything else, considering her brother. So she was coming on to the little chef.

Still blushing, Bit wheeled the sweets cart into the room, and Nami pushed the door shut behind her. It didn't close completely, so Edward knelt by the door, peering into the room. He couldn't see much through the narrow opening.

"Alright girls, before we do _anything_ tonight, we're going to have to talk about the other morning. Remember when I mentioned that if no one 'fessed up, you were going to be punished?" Nami reminded them.

From where Edward was, he could see the four women, including his sister, all on the huge bed wearing skimpy outfits and a collar around their neck. This was beyond disturbing, but he continued to listen, he wanted to hear what one of them had done that was so bad they deserved… punishment.

"I'm giving the culprit one last chance, and trust me, you'll be _way _better off if you tell me, because right now I'm pissed," Nami lectured, and Edward just noticed she was holding a long, thin whip. One of those kinky kind of D/s sort of deals. He was _shocked._

"Fine, I did it," spoke Nurse Adelei. "I did it because I thought your experiment was going too far, it was overly complicating the boys' lives, especially Naruto's. You shouldn't have had them running around with an incurable craving for sex when they had no clue why they were feeling like that- it's too confusing for them!"

"Adelei, I get what you're saying but that's not the way to go about telling me I was wrong! I didn't want to ruin the boys' lives, I was trying to help them relax a little," Nami argued.

"I didn't know how else to make you stop!" Adelei exclaimed.

"Did the rest of you think this too?" Nami demanded to know.

The other women gave each other nervous glances, before they nodded in agreement.

"Even you, Saffron?"

"Yes," Edward's sister sighed. "It's just that you were so proud of me, because you said I'm your favorite submissive… I didn't want to do anything to defy that. I just… wish you wouldn't give them the contaminated sodas anymore, they're teenagers they've already got enough stuff to worry about."

Edward was absolutely stunned at what he'd seen and heard, it was almost too much to handle at once. His sister… was a submissive. He couldn't imagine his caring, sweet older sister that way. And on top of that, all along they had been a part of some sexual experiment that was Nami's doing! She caused them all to have to endure the 'fever'.

He had to tell the boys.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Nineteen: Pleasure**

"Man your mom is a damn good cook," Addison complimented, as he lay on Jacob's bed, rubbing his full belly. "Now I feel sleepy…"

"That's what good food'll do to you," Jacob pointed out, smiling.

"Yeah, but I said I was going to give it to you doggie and I don't even think I can, I'm so full," Addison confessed, now lying on his back.

Jacob remembered him saying as much, but truthfully he couldn't even think of what 'doggie style' was at the moment. He was kind of curious, and he wanted to know.

"Hey Jake?" Addison called from where he was laying on the end of the bed. "I was wondering, what'd you think of that whole skirt thing? I mean did you feel ok with it, think it was weird… what?"

"Um…" Jacob began, trying to think of how to reply. "I don't know how to say this… but I thought it was kind of fun. I never thought I'd like… cross-dressing."

"So you don't think I'm weird for doing it?" asked Addison.

"Of course not!… Did you think I was judging you?" Jacob asked sweetly, compassion apparent in his voice.

"I just felt weird because I really don't understand why I like it. I love being a boy, but there's something hot about dressing like a girl for some reason. Fucking feels better when you're fucking someone with panties on," he explained.

Jacob smiled at that, and he turned to unbutton his pants, the slacks falling to the ground revealing that the younger boy still had tricks up his sleeve. Under the pants, Jacob had been wearing the panties from earlier, the white silky ones that were slightly low cut, and bunched up annoyingly. He didn't think he'd ever wear any again, because he kept having to pull the damn things out his ass constantly, but the look on Addison's face was worth it.

"When did you do this?" Addison questioned, feasting his eyes on the boy despite the fact he'd already done enough feasting for one night.

"My secret," Jacob teased.

"Jake, you look so cute and fuckable in those," Addison complimented him, standing up and wrapping his arms around him, hands resting gently on the boy's waist. Oh, he was definitely going to give it to him doggie now, he couldn't resist. The brunette's own underwear was getting tight at the thought.

Jacob could only blush at the comment, despite the fact he used to be insulted by being called cute. Jacomina (ok, he _had_ to get a new name for his female counterpart) would like being called cute, just as much as she liked wearing uncomfortable panties you had to constantly pull out of your ass and wearing skirts that flew up at a slight breeze and showed things the world wouldn't expect. However, she and Jacob both enjoyed a good fuck, believe it or not. The two were an odd pair.

"What should we call girl-me? I don't like Jacomina too much," Jacob asked, as the older boy was groping him.

"Jacqueline, that's a feminine form of Jacob," Addison pointed out absent-mindedly, while he was busy sucking and leaving love bites on the junction of Jacob's shoulder. "Jackie."

'Jackie it is,' thought Jacob.

"I wonder if you can fit into my sister's clothes," thought Addison as he lifted Jacob's shirt off, examining the small frame.

Jacob wasn't sure about that, but didn't have much time to think as a paler hand guided him onto the bed, with the instruction, "Get on your hands and knees."

He did as he was told, although he felt vulnerable, facing the window while he was on his hands and knees with his panty-clad ass in the air. And the panties were getting more uncomfortable- he was getting hard now and all they did was tug tautly.

"So you're going to do me like this?" questioned Jacob. It finally made sense now, _this_ is doggie style.

"Mmm-hmm," Addison replied, his chest pressed against Jacob's back as he slid the panties off slowly. Then, he unbuttoned his own pants, sliding them and his underwear down before getting some lube on his fingers, sliding two inside of Jacob. "Despite you wearing panties like a girl, I really like _this_," he explained, taking his left hand and stroking Jacob's erection.

"You're odd," Jacob mused.

"I know," he replied, adding a third finger. "I'm gonna buy you a dress, a pretty sky blue frilly Lolita dress, and some white stockings… not to mention some panties, either blue or black, I'm not sure. Probably blue, 'cuz I won't be able to see your cock well in black panties." Addison thought aloud, not really speaking to Jacob in particular. Like now, Addison tended to get himself impossibly aroused by his fantasies alone. He thought he'd cum before even getting inside Jacob, which was _not _what he wanted, but Jacob in a Lolita dress would be too cute.

Addison figured he was stretched enough, and decided to show him great doggie-style really felt.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Edward ran to Naruto's room, knocking urgently. "Naruto! Open up, it's important!"

No answer.

He decided to see if he was in his bathroom, but no answer from there either.

"See, when you have something important no one's around to hear it. Just my damn luck," Edward grumbled, heading downstairs to look around. Maybe he'd find him in the recreational hall.

"Ngh, get off of me, you… ape!" Naruto exclaimed, struggling under Rainer's grasp. The blonde was pinned to the floor, and Rainer was holding him down by his wrists and straddling him so he couldn't move.

"Well you've been picking with me all evening Blondie, so this is payback!" Rainer replied, smirking, looking very proud of himself.

Naruto was hopelessly pinned to the floor of the weight room, because he'd planned on teasing Rainer more when he found him in here but he had no idea that the boy would pounce on him, how rude.

"Besides, I was in the mood for a good fight and we never had ours, right?" Rainer reminded him.

"Fight, my ass. You're just trying to cop a quick feel," Naruto argued.

"I don't feel up people, I'm not a cock-slut like you,"

"Fucker! I'm _not _a slut!" he shouted in retaliation.

Naruto struggled from Rainer's grasp, but Rainer was bigger and strong as hell. "God, I don't like being stuck underneath you asshole, let up! Just because you wanna grind up all on me-" He paused, trying to move again but couldn't get his hands free.

"See? I've got you right where I want you, you little slut," Rainer taunted him in a low, antagonizing voice.

"So what, now you admit you wanna do me?"

"No, the trick is that I'm trying to do what you've been bugging me with all night- trying to get me all hot. Its not difficult, I could get you hard in minutes without laying a hand on you," Rainer explained.

"You have a weird idea of fighting," Naruto sighed.

Rainer's body was pressed up against Naruto's, and Naruto could feel Rainer's hardening cock against his groin, making him look away from his smirking face in annoyance. He didn't want to be a slut but _damn. _He was starting to get hard himself, and that was before Rainer started basically humping him.

"…Acting like a goddamn animal…" Naruto muttered. "No wonder you're throwing around pheromones."

"Well how about you following me around all night? You _want _these goddamn pheromones, you slut. That's why you sucked me off earlier, hoping I would fuck you,"

Naruto couldn't really deny that, somewhere in his subconscious that might've all been true, but he wasn't actively searching for any sex tonight. So why was he so horny all-of-a-sudden?

"You want it, don't you?" Rainer spoke low in his right ear. Damn, when did he get such a sexy voice? "You're so hard right now… you could cum in your pants right now, thinking of how you wanna be fucked, don't you?"

'Damn,' Naruto thought. 'I could.' And he might, he had to give Rainer credit because this has got to be the only time he came close to having an orgasm and he hasn't even been touched yet.

"But you won't," Rainer replied, finally releasing his hold on Naruto's wrists to slide down the blonde's sweats. It was almost a test, a test to see if Naruto would run now, and he wouldn't. He was too into the heat of the moment to think about it, he was slightly panting now. And even if he had thought about it, he'd have a slightly _awkward_ run, considering how hard he was now.

Rainer slid Naruto's pants to his knees, noticing the blonde wasn't wearing any underwear tonight either. Half of the time he didn't, around the house anyways, because Naruto just felt more comfortable that way. He felt the calloused hand of an athlete wrap around his erection, stating, "You're not coming until I say you come."

Damn, Naruto wasn't looking forward to having to hold it in, but the end result is always better if you do.

Rainer held up two fingers with his right hand and ordered, "Suck 'em." He needed his fingers nice and slick, since he didn't have anything he could use for lubricant on hand, and he really didn't want this being as painful for Naruto as it was last time. Naruto complied, and then the brunette slid his fingers inside Naruto.

'As if _he's _going to compare to two fingers…,' Naruto thought, knowing this was going to be kinda painful. No matter how he tried to make it not so, Rainer was just so damn _big_. 'More like four goddamn fingers.'

Unknown to those two, there was someone else in the otherwise empty weight room, Edward. He had been searching for Naruto and heard noise, coming to find… _this._ He'd hidden behind the shelf where dumbbells of varying sizes were kept, so he couldn't be seen. But he could see everything going on before him, and it was actually kinda hot. Somewhere in between watching all this, his right hand made it down his pants absent-mindedly stroking himself as Rainer was screwing Naruto.

The room, otherwise silent, was being filled with the sounds of Naruto's pants and moans, becoming more accustomed to Rainer's large size and the pain that came with it. He hit the blonde's sweet spot, making him cry out.

Edward bit his lip, holding back a moan. He absolutely didn't want them knowing he was in here.

"Ah, Rainer, please…" Naruto had all but practically begged. He wanted, needed his release now, and didn't like him holding it off.

Rainer was close too, he could feel it in the way his thrusts lost rhythm and became more sporadic and quick. The brunette finally let go, and Naruto cried out as he came just as Rainer did. He was stunned, that was about the best orgasm he's had in a long time. A… _real_… long time.

It was silent in the weight room for awhile, as Rainer just sat on the floor and Naruto lay still. Neither of them spoke, until they heard a noise from behind the shelf. Edward had tried to quickly cover his mouth, but he'd just cum, and couldn't bite back his out cry.

"…Eddie?" Rainer questioned, cocking his head to the side in slight shock. He's the last person he'd expect to catch watching people having sex, with his hand down his pants. "What are-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!" he apologized quickly, throwing his hands up in surrender, the right one rather sticky. God, this was embarrassing. "I had come down here to tell you guys something and you guys were in the middle of it so I… got interested."

Rainer chuckled, making Edward turn bright scarlet in embarrassment.

"Hey… what's the matter with Naruto?" Edward asked, and the two looked at him, looking oddly depressed for himself. And he was- crying?

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Twenty: Pain**

Edward, Hayden and Rainer looked at the person hidden under a mound of bed covers and wondered what had happened to make Naruto suddenly so depressed?

"Maybe the sex was bad," whispered Hayden to his boyfriend, but Rainer heard just fine and hit him hard in the shoulder.

"He was fucking pleading for it, so shut up!" Rainer yelled at his brother. Then, a thought crossed his mind. "You don't think I could've hurt him, do you?" Rainer questioned in that caring tone he got seldom. Well, any tone beside _yelling _was seldom for Rainer.

"I doubt that's it," Hayden assured him.

"Damn it Naruto would you just spit it the fuck out-"

"Rainer! You're not helping," Hayden argued, looking at his brother threateningly.

"Rainer…" came a muffled voice from under the blankets. "Come here a sec."

Confused, the boy in question sat on the edge of the bed, and from amid the blankets a blonde head peeked out. He motioned with a finger for Rainer to lean closer, and he complied. Then, Naruto pulled him closer by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. Rainer's first instinct was to pull away but… he eased up, starting to actually like it. Then upon realizing he was actually starting to like it, he pushed away from Naruto and wiped his mouth with his sleeve vigorously like he had the other time. That tingling feeling was still there. "Fucker! Don't do that shit in public!"

Edward and Hayden exchanged glances, raising an eyebrow at the use of 'public.'

"Heh, I win," teased Naruto, smiling weakly, before pulling the blankets over him again.

"Rainer, your cheeks are kinda red, you alright buddy?" Hayden taunted his brother. "I'm sorry you're a little embarrassed over kissing your boyfriend in _public_."

"He is not my goddamn boyfriend! He just likes to play shitty games with peoples' minds is all," He grumbled from his spot, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "He needs to get his dumb ass up and stop being all emo. Before I decide to bash his head in."

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend," Hayden replied, him and Edward breaking out I laughter.

"Thanks for being concerned, but you guys really don't have to worry about me, I'll be alright. I just need to get some sleep…" Naruto reassured them. "…And maybe another kiss from Rainer," he added, just for kicks.

"No. Fucking. Way," he concluded sternly.

"Alright, if you say so," Edward agreed. "We'll see you in the morning."

And with that, Edward and Hayden left the room, leaving Rainer.

"…Don't sit there looking so dreary, I feel like I'm gonna die," Naruto joked weakly.

"You have time to make jokes, yet you won't just say what the hell made you start cryin'," Rainer grumbled. "I think you're just being an attention whore."

Naruto sighs, crawling out from under the blanket den. "It was my ex, alright?"

"So now it _is _about your ex…"

"This is going to sound odd but… me and you, in the weight room, reminded me of sex with him. It just did for some reason,"

"So… you and your ex commonly had sex in weight rooms?" Rainer asked, feeling confused.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed. "What I'm saying is, I hadn't had an orgasm that good since me and him… so it kinda brought back memories and now… I wanna go home. Me and him loved each other since we were kids, we were best friends, then we grew into more. That's not just something you can just throw away."

"This sounds like Addison all over again…" groaned Rainer.

"I'm sorry I'm bitching to you, I just… miss him. And sometimes you remind me of him,"

"It's alright… you can bitch as much as you want I guess. Just don't start crying after sex anymore! It makes me think I sucked or something,"

"Nah, you'd know if I thought it sucked," Naruto laughed.

"Goodnight Blondie," Rainer spoke, giving Naruto a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Night,"

It was virtually dark in the small room except for the dim moonlight coming in through the window. Jacob was curled up in the blankets, laying beside Addison, not really sleep but his eyes half-lidded. He turned to look at Addison, and smiled. "I am _so _sleepy, you're not thinking of pulling any more funny stuff are you?"

"Nah I'm tired too…" Addison yawned in response. He wrapped his arms around Jacob and nuzzled against him. "Never again will we do this on a school night, never. I'm not sure if I'll even be able to get up in the morning I'm so tired."

"Well at least your butt isn't sore," Jacob reminded him.

"I forgot about that…" Addison chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's worth it I guess. But seriously, sometimes I wonder what's so great about sex, I mean it feels awesome and all, but if I hadn't done it that first time because of the fever, I probably wouldn't have ever done it at all. In a weird way, I kind of wish that wouldn't have been my first time," Jacob sighed. "What was your first time like?"

"Mine? Well… it was with my ex boyfriend, James. Obviously I wasn't the seasoned little sex expert I am now, if you could call me one, so I was really nervous. We both got those 'natural uke' type natures to us, but eventually I decided I'd be on top, since he was kind of like you, and getting someone like you on top, no offense, is a no-go,"

Jacob rolled his eyes, before gesturing for him to continue.

"Well first of all it was hard getting it to happen, because before we lived in the mansion we lived in a moderate sized two-bedroom apartment. Me and my brothers shared the bigger room, and my sister had the smallest. Now if we'd planned on doing anything while my sister was at work, we had to schedule it around each other,"

"That's kind of funny," Jacob laughed. "I could imagine you guys having like a calendar or something, scheduling days who gets to do what."

"That's pretty much what we did, but you wouldn't understand, you're an only child. It's annoying sharing a bedroom with two people, that's probably why we can't stand each other much," Addison explained.

"You ever get your ex to wear girl's clothes?" Jacob questioned.

Addison looked thoughtful, but replied, "Nah, he wouldn't go for it, despite how _cute_ he would've looked. He wouldn't take my word for it. I'm glad you did."

Jacob giggled, blushing in embarrassment.

"You know, you two look a lot alike," Addison murmured.

"That's unusual," Jacob replied.

"Not really, you're both cute as hell, I feel lucky," Addison chuckled.

Jacob had a really strange feeling when it came to listening about James. Was it a pang of jealousy?

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Confessions**

It was the next morning, and school was about to begin in about fifteen minutes. The boys were all gathered at their usual spot, the bench on the high school campus. That was when Edward decided it was time to finally tell them all.

"Everybody, I have some shocking information…" he began, before going into detail about first how he followed the Assistant Chef down to Nami's wing, and what he'd heard outside the door. They were shocked at the part about the girl's being submissives, and even more when they heard about their being part of Nami's little college experiment.

"Are you serious?" was what Jonathan exclaimed first. "Was _that _why we'd suddenly come down with that extremely horny feeling every time we ate a meal at that house?"

"It appears so," Edward sighed.

"And that was why I suddenly had the urge to fuck the blonde as soon as we moved in there?" Addison joined in, and Rainer nodded.

"But wait a second… when I'd first drank some coke that was from Naruto's house, I wanted to have sex with him too," Jacob piped up.

"I did too, actually," Edward agreed.

"Yeah, it was always Naruto," Jon pointed out.

The boys then looked at Hayden, who quickly exclaimed, "Hey! Don't look at me, I've never had any extremely sexy feeling towards Naruto in _particular_, but then again I've never drank any coke either…"

"That's true, everyone always drank coke except Hayden and me. So it had to be the coke," Naruto hypothesized.

Edward shook his head. "No there has to be more to it than that, because they said contaminated _sodas_, not coke in particular."

"Look, I think to clear up any confusion Naruto needs to confront his sister about this," Jacob suggested.

Now the boys looked at Naruto, seeming to agree with Jacob.

"Alright, alright, I will, damn," he quickly complied, so he could get them off his case. At that moment, the bell rang so they headed to their respectable classes.

"Not that I really understand lesbians and all, but I think I understand why your sister is fucking our sisters," Rainer muttered to Naruto as they sat at the dinner table that night, waiting for the food to be served.

"And why is that?" Naruto inquired, giving Rainer a you-have-no-clue kind of look.

"Because, it seems like it'd be hot to screw the help, especially in those sexy little uniforms they're always wearing. It seems almost intentional, don't you think?"

"I actually had figured it was intentional. I mean, not only are all the servants here young and hot, but they're all wearing these sexy uniforms, male and female," Naruto explained.

Rainer was examining the collars on each of the girl's necks, and the lack of one on Nami. Instead, she had a silver key, which he figured was the key that could get the girls' collars off. He actually started to admire the little system Nami had going on.

"What if you got collars like your sister did?"

"…Ok, what _if _I got collars like my sister did?"

"Who would you give them to?"

Naruto actually thought about that for a second, before responding, "I don't know, I mean my sister more-or-less has a little sex slave harem going on, and that's not really what I've got. None of you guys ever wanted to _really _have sex with me, it was just that soda."

"Ok granted, that was a pretty weird way to start, but no one ever said they _wouldn't. _I mean in their own free will. I'm sure you'd be able to find a bunch of willing fa- er guys for your harem. Hell a harem sounds like a pretty sweet gig," Rainer explained.

"But that's not what it's all about, exactly," Naruto sighed, before thinking about it for a second. "It's not just about having sex with four other people, it's about loving and caring for four other people as well. Relationship times four. And I can barely handle one, let alone all you guys."

Rainer looked thoughtful. "So what if you had one collar?"

"Why are you obsessed with collars, weirdo?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I'm just curious about them! I've never seen people wear them for kinky shit like that… being someone's sex slave. Not like _I'd _do it though, that's just raunchy," Rainer argued.

It was Naruto's turn to look thoughtful before smiling as he had an idea in the plot to further tease Rainer. "So if I were to do something like, say, hang a sock on my door every time I was feeling horny, what would you do?"

"Turn in the other direction," he grumbled. "Although that would be a good idea if there was more hot chicks living here."

"Ok Rainer… honestly," Naruto sighed, getting slightly fed-up with the boy. "The jig is up, I already know you like guys. You can pretend not to as much as you want, but you're more obvious than you think you are."

"Look I thought it was already made plain and clear I _don't,"_

"What about the other night?"

"I was getting back at you!"

"By having _sex _with me?"

It was silent, and they both realized they were way louder than they should've been. Everyone at the dinner table was looking at them now.

"Rainer, I really don't think you should worry so much on whether you're gay or not," Lydia tried to comfort her brother, but to no avail.

He jumped up from his seat and yelled back, "Look no one asked you, any of you! I hate the way you butt into my business!"

"Well you're being a dumb-ass," Naruto grumbled. "Worrying about shit that doesn't really matter."

"It does matter!"

"I don't even understand how anyone could like you sometimes,"

"Likewise!" Rainer concluded, before storming off from the dinner table like before and heading to his room.

Hayden sighed, looking at how difficult his brother was being. "Naruto look, I know it's like super obvious, but he just likes to pretend that it's not, it helps the reality not hurt as much. He likes to be the manly-man, and him liking girls and guys is like a blow to his ego."

"Well I get that…" Naruto agreed. "But he's still being a dumb-ass!"

Addison now glanced over at Hayden, then Edward. The three gave each other a knowing look, which basically said, 'Naruto and Rainer are both stubborn as hell.'

It was actually kind of funny how Rainer and Naruto could both be so obvious and not even know it. The girls really couldn't see it, since they weren't around them as much, but they were very obvious. It seemed as Naruto was trying every trick to get Rainer to confess what everyone already suspected: that he liked Naruto. And Rainer was being very obvious because it was plain to see that he _did _like Naruto but he was too ashamed of being bi to show it. Plus it was also apparent that Naruto wanted Rainer to just stop worrying about the whole being gay thing and admit he liked him. But, it was obvious it wasn't going to happen.

"Me and you need to talk, because you're apparently being a dumb-ass," Addison explained later that night, as he had practically forced Rainer into his room so he could lecture him.

"How am _I _being a dumb-ass? Everyone's butting into my business, and won't leave me alone about that me _supposedly _being gay shit,"

"I mean get real! You look dumb when you keep denying the fact that you like him even though you _do _and he likes you back. Hayden told me you _kissed _him," Addison teased.

"He kissed _me, _swear!" Rainer argued. "I didn't even comply with it, he just did it out of nowhere."

"But Hayden said you looked like you liked it, and wasn't in any hurry to break away from it,"

"Look, I didn't like it! He's always fucking playing games with people like you wouldn't even know,"

"Rainer, please!" Addison yelled, trying to out-yell his brother, before lowering his voice to a gentle tone. "_What _is the problem? I mean really, _what?_"

"He's just… goddamn it!" Rainer cried out in frustration. "I don't know what to think about him, I wish he'd go away and stop making my life so complicated to tell you the truth! I… I-I _guess _I like him but no one'll leave me alone about it, and I know the guys'll rag on me about it. Plus I get pissed when he's always thinking of his ex and saying how I remind him of him. I _don't _want to remind Naruto of his damn ex, I want him to think of _me _when he sees me! I don't want him to accidentally call out his name in the middle of sex instead of mine or something like that… it's insulting."

After a long pause, trying to take in his brother's confession, the most heart-felt thing you were going to get from him, Addison replied, "That's understandable. But, Naruto's last relationship was very important to him, and honestly I think he's beginning to get there… he's on the way of beginning to move on. I mean you say he kissed you voluntarily right?"

"Yeah," Rainer sighed.

"See, so I think he's getting there. He's just getting like this because he likes you… and he wants you to tell him you like him too," Addison explained.

"Look, I will if everyone just doesn't… _bug _me about doing it, okay?" Rainer promised. "I want to get off the subject."

"Alright, that's fine. Besides I need to see where I can get some Lolita dresses," Addison spoke, turning on the computer in his room.

"What, for your little cross-dressing fetish? Weird,"

"Well I think ukes can get away with wearing dresses, because they have feminine enough bodies to do it,"

"I guess _you _look regular in them and all, I'll give you that,"

"Trust me, you do it right, and it's cute. Now, I'll be seeing you," Addison said hurriedly, trying to shoo Rainer out the room before slamming the door. Addison tended to be overly secretive, and he always tended to have his bedroom door closed.

After dismissing his brother's rather suspicious behavior, Rainer began to walk back down the hall to his room when he noticed Naruto's door was closed as well, and there was an orange sock of all things hanging on the door knob. "Sock… sock… sock…" he thought aloud, trying to remember what it was that Naruto had told him about putting a sock on his door knob.

'_So if I were to do something like, say, hang a sock on my door every time I was feeling horny, what would you do?'_

Yes, that's what it was! He didn't figure the little freak would actually do it so soon after just coming up with it, but hey maybe he was just really horny? Rainer stood there in the hallway, pondering whether he should take him up on that offer, it might be a good chance to get that whole I-like-you thing off his chest.

So, against his better judgment, he stood in front of the blond's door, contemplating whether he should do it or not. "…Naruto?"

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Do you mind if I come in for a sec?" Rainer questioned, full well knowing that he might end up staying in there all damn night, let alone a second.

"Sure, the door's open,"

So slowly, Rainer opened the door to find Naruto lounging on his king-sized bed _reading _for once, with reading glasses he'd never even known he'd had. He looked rather sexy in those glasses, he gave off an Edward kind of vibe. In fact, Rainer thought as he shut the door quietly behind him, he looked rather fuckable tonight. Well he looked it anytime really, but now more than usual. He was wearing a thin, white, pajama shirt with the buttons undone, navy pajama pants, and his spiky hair was mussed up- he looked very disheveled in a hot way. And the thin, silver frames that made him look like a librarian fantasy was just the icing on the cake. And he had to confess to this little sexy thing that he liked him. Damn, was he going to be nervous.

"You wanted to talk about something?" he asked, putting down the book.

Rainer wanted to ask about the sock, mostly, but he needed to get the important part done first. He took a huge breath, before letting it out so he could hurriedly say, "I do like you."

Naruto looked shocked before smiling, "So what warranted this confession?"

"Look I just had to get it off my chest," Rainer replied, sitting on the edge of the huge bed.

"I'm glad you did," Naruto sighed in relief.

"Just don't compare me to your ex anymore," Rainer spoke, in a way that was almost like a request.

"I won't, I promise," Naruto replied, inching closer to the muscled teen, stealing another kiss. It was a rough kiss, like most of their kisses tended to be for some reason. Rainer was starting to believe Naruto liked it rough. When their lips parted, the blonde was slightly panting, starting to fill with need.

"You're going to have to stop doing these things, getting me all hot," Rainer said breathlessly.

"That's the point," Naruto teased, reaching up to remove his glasses, only to be stopped by Rainer.

"Leave them on," he said. "I wanna fuck you with them on."

Edward, and Hayden who had taken to sleeping in his boyfriend's room, were laying down for the night when they could swear they heard moans from across the hall in Naruto's room.

After a long awkward silence of everything except the muffled noises from the next room, Edward finally spoke, "So… I'm guessing they made up?"

"I'm guessing so."

**To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to the hidden weirdo in me- hell in ALL of us! Warnings for cross-dressing... lmao. This was too fun to write.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Dolls**

"Where are we going?" asked Jacob at last, as he along with Edward was being led down the avenues of London where all the nice little stores were. Edward was slightly annoyed he got dragged along- he didn't like wasting perfectly good Saturdays doing something silly like shopping. He liked to look good and all, but shopping wasn't something he did often, just when it became necessary.

"We're going to this nice store. I'd checked out their site on the internet and they have some pretty good stuff. Just remember now, when we get in there, don't be too closed minded, this is going to be fun I promise," Addison explained. All that did was make Edward more worried. "I want us to surprise the other guys with something."

Jacob and Edward still wondered what the hell they were going to surprise them with, when the trio finally stopped in front of a very cutesy looking shop with frilly Lolita outfits in colors from black, to red, to baby pink, were displayed. Edward's eyes widened because he realized what exactly they were going to do. "No, I refuse!" he cried, backing up from the store in horror.

"Please, I told you not to be closed-minded," Addison argued, trying to pull Edward inside.

Jacob was starting to blush, as people were starting to stare. This was going to be more embarrassing than necessary. "Edward please… the more you fight, the more we'll stand out."

The blue-haired boy saw truth in that, so finally he started to cooperate, but he was still set in his ways that he was _not _going to go parading around in drag.

So they finally managed to get inside without too much fuss, and a young lady who was running the register called out a welcome. "Do you need any help today?"

"Yes, we each need a cute dress," Addison announced, and Edward practically just died at that. He wanted to slink off into the corner where no one would notice him, but Addison grabbed his wrist before he could retreat. "We'll pick out his first."

"A white dress with a little black and a little red would be cute with his hair color… or maybe a light blue instead of the red…" the girl seemed to be lost in thought as she looked around the store. She led them over to a rack where she picked out a dress that was mostly white, with a black ribbon around the bust line and one on each long sleeve, with light blue lace trim around the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. It also came with a blue and black lacy choker and garter.

It was a pretty cute dress, but there was no way in hell he was going to wear that. Edward had been called a girl enough times _without _wearing any goddamned dresses.

"You could wear some white stockings, and black shoes which are on the other side of the store," she explained, handing the dress to a reluctant Edward who had a very unattractive scowl on his face at the thought of wearing the thing. "Now on to you," she spoke, pointing to Jacob. "What about pink?"

Jacob blanched at the idea. He was already barely agreeing with this dress business and she had to choose _the _girliest color to put on him. Pink was where he drew the line.

"Jake… you'd look cute in pink…" Addison whined.

"I'll do anything else, I just won't do pink, that's _too _girly!"

The saleslady looked thoughtful again. "Ok, well how about a red dress on you?" She walked to another rack, skimmed through the dresses, before pulling something out. It was a red dress with short, puffy sleeves that had a white ribbon on them, and around the neckline. There was also maroon and white lace along the bottom of the dress, with matching maroon and white lacy choker and garter. "This isn't a strong girly color and it looks just adorable on you," she exclaimed, handing the dress to Jacob, who looked skeptical about it.

Jacob and Edward both gave each other a look. How the hell did they get trapped in Addison's somewhat twisted fetish?

Later at the mansion, it wasn't over yet, not even close.

The three were in Addison's room where they were wearing their dresses (Addison had gotten himself a black one, with red and white) and he was busy doing a very pissed Edward's make-up.

"Come on now, Hayden'll like it, I promise," Addison tried to comfort the blue-haired boy.

He was beginning to get beyond comforting. He didn't like having make-up put on him because he had to sit still forever because Addison wanted it _perfect_. The dress was kinda high up, and it made him feel vulnerable because every time he sat it rode up practically to his hips. The stupid black platform shoes they were all wearing were uncomfortable as hell and clunky to walk in. The black panties kept riding up as well, and the material they were made out of was itchy. Plus he really needed to pee. God was Edward a very unhappy camper.

"Stop squirming or I'll mess the eyeliner up damn it," Addison muttered.

"I can't help it, I keep telling you I need to piss like _really _bad, or this dress is going to be what's messed up," Edward grumbled.

"I don't know why you didn't go beforehand, because if you go out into the hall now and one of the guys sees you, our surprise will be ruined,"

Edward just kept muttering expletives while he frequently shifted uncomfortably in the seat. For all this work he's going through to surprise Hayden, he'd better be thoroughly fucked all night long, or so help him god. And he _still _had to wait afterwards for Addison to do Jacob's and his own make-up as well. There was no way in hell he'd be able to hold it that long.

"The more you squirm the longer this is going to take," Addison pointed out with an annoyed sigh. He loved Edward and all, but right now he wanted to smack the shit out of him out of pure frustration.

"Well then hurry the fuck up so I can go already," Edward yelled.

"Geez, someone's PMSing today aren't we?"

He sure felt as if he were, but he was going through too many changes in one day. At this moment, he wanted to crawl into his bed and hide, and he really wasn't in the mood to be thoroughly fucked anymore- but he went through so much trouble it'd be a waste if he didn't. Edward was starting to feel bad for girls now. No wonder they're so moody.

"Ok you can go, the eyes are done. But I've gotta do your lipstick so hurry up!" Addison said at last.

If Edward hadn't needed to piss so bad we would've protested the lipstick. But, that was left alone as he peeked out the door making sure the coast was clear before running down the hall like a madman to the bathroom. Never would he had dreamt he'd be relieved he was wearing a dress- they had much easier access than pants, that's for sure.

After finishing up in there and heading back to Addison's room, he had done the one thing he wasn't supposed to: get caught.

"Eddy?" called a familiar voice.

"Oh God…" he muttered, this was the _last _person he wanted to see him like this- Jonathan. Why the hell was he at the mansion?

Edward turned to look directly into his friend's eyes, that looked very inquisitive. "What are you _wearing _Eddy?"

He sighed in defeat. "A dress, obviously. Go ahead, laugh it up…"

But Jonathan didn't seem to want to laugh, surprisingly. He still just looked… thoughtful, tilting his head slightly. "Damn Ed… you look fucking hot."

Edward's eyes must've like, tripled in size. "What?"

"I know, right? It's weird, but you make a nice girl in a weird way," he explained, sounding rather confused about it as well. "I mean you don't have much to look at in the front, but you actually have an ass," he commented, groping the blue-haired boy's butt.

Edward turned crimson instead of doing what he should've done for grabbing his ass- smacking him. "Well look, this is supposed to be a surprise, so don't tell _any _of the other guys, got it? Act like you didn't know."

"Got it," he agreed, before taking Edward by surprise and pressing him up against the wall, kissing him feverishly. The blue-haired boy didn't know how to react at the advance, and he opened his mouth slightly in surprise, Jon taking the opportunity to probe Edward's mouth. Their bodies were pressed against each other, their growing arousals rubbing against one another. 'As if these panties couldn't get any tighter,' Edward thought. Jon's hand snaked up Edward's white frills, cupping his ass again.

"Mmn… Jon stop, stop…" Edward tried to stop him, however the moaned order only made Jon more eager to go. He knew he had to get the boy off of him, because Addison wasn't a very patient person to have waited about five or ten minutes now just for him to use the bathroom.

Jonathan, while kissing Edward's neck, had moved his hand to the elastic of the black panties, moving to slip them down before Edward exclaimed, "You're not trying to fuck me in the hallway are you?"

"Oh God, I want to…" Jon admitted with a slight laugh. "But I'll wait."

"Good, because I need to get my make-up finished. And remember, _don't _tell!" Edward warned his friend before walking off, having a rather hard time of it between the clunky shoes and the aching area between his legs.

"Geez, took you long enough," Addison grumbled, already having started on Jacob's make-up in the mean time. "You'll just have to wait until he's done."

"Fair enough," Edward simply responded, settling himself on the edge of Addison's bed. He was mad Jon had got him so worked up, because now he had to sit here and suffer for it. At least with this frilly dress you couldn't notice if anyone had an erection, not that the proper owners of dresses really had to worry about erections.

Addison was thankful for it too, because he was too busy thinking about the things he was going to do to Jacob now that he's finally got him in that dress. If anyone always let their thoughts get the better of them, it was Addie.

"Hey you guys," Edward broke the silence. "How about we have a little prelude in here?"

"Prelude? And leave the others out for a round?" Addison questioned.

"Yep. I mean _we _did all the work so why not?"

"Because then we'll be all messy before the other's even see us…" Jacob pouted.

"Damn hadn't thought of that," Edward sighed. So much for fixing his 'problem'. He was thinking of jerking off while Jacob and Addison weren't paying attention, plus with the dress they wouldn't see him do it. But… he knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet, after all Naruto always teased him for being a noisy masturbator, claiming he could hear him through his closed door.

And then there was the thing in the weight room… Maybe he could still run back to the bathroom?

"You know something? It just hit me that the saleslady in the store didn't act the slightest bit surprised that a group of boys came in there to buy dresses. Does that happen often?" Jacob asked Addison.

"Well maybe there's a lot of queens in London, who knows?"

"If you think I'm setting foot outside in 'drag' to be called a 'queen'… I don't think so," Edward argued. "I already look overly girly as it is," he said as he thought of what Jon had said: _Damn Ed… you look fucking hot._

He said that to him like he was one of the many girls he's flirted with over the years, he was 'pretty' enough for a straight guy to be rendered stunned. Although, Edward still didn't want to be considered pretty… but being told he was hot either way made him all giddy. He was a better girl than an actual girl. As long as he didn't get too turned on… he could be convincing right?

"I got a text that says to go to Naruto's room," Hayden said, and the rest of the boys that were downstairs in the living room quickly got the same text message as well.

"Why would we get a text saying to all go to _my _room?" Naruto questioned, looking at his phone in wonder. Someone was apparently trying to be funny.

"Well we won't find out what's there if we don't go, right? I'm curious as hell," said Rainer, so they all headed up to the blonde boy's room.

When they opened the door however, everything looked normal as usual, there was no prank or confetti or outcry of "surprise!" Nothing like that. Dumbfounded, Naruto, Hayden, Rainer and Jonathan sat on the edge of the bed with a sense of 'now what'?

However to their surprise, the bedroom door opened once more and in came first Addison in his dress as black as his dyed hair, then there was Edward in his white, and last Jacob in his bright red dress. Needless to say, the four boys on the bed were stunned. Jonathan wasn't as stunned, but still seeing Edward like this again was doing a number to him.

Edward smiled that little devious smile of his, liking the way Hayden and Jonathan were looking at him. They were practically undressing him with their eyes, hell even Naruto was giving him a once over, although most of his attention was focused on the other two. Rainer was busy ogling over Jacob and him- because seeing your brother in a dress would always just be creepy. Overall, despite the fact Edward had his doubts about the whole thing, Addison was definitely right about the boys liking it. Plus they were just surprised to see Edward without frames- yes, he was wearing contacts today.

"Well this is _different_…" Naruto spoke at last.

"It was my idea," Addison boasted, not that they all didn't already figure it was Addison's idea. The little teen had always had a slight cross-dressing fetish. He walked over and sat in Naruto's lap, before asking, "Don't I look cute?"

He struggled to come up with a response to that, he wasn't sure cute was even the best word to use, although Naruto had never been pretty good with coming up with the right words. Upon recognizing the blonde's hesitance to answer, Addison lifted Naruto's hand and guided it up his thigh, to the black panties he was wearing. "That's hot," he breathed.

Mimicking Addison, Edward decided to sit in Hayden's lap, straddling his boyfriend. "Baby how do I look?" he asked.

"Like a horny chick with a hard-on," Hayden teased, assaulting him with light kisses. "That probably wasn't the correct answer, but I like it."

"Well I'm only so hard because I was thinking of you," Edward whispered hotly into his love's ear. Sure, that might've been kind of cliché but it was true.

Jacob, who had climbed onto the bed, remarked, "Will there be enough room for all seven of us up here?"

"Well we're just going to have to see, won't we?" Rainer replied, getting fed-up with waiting, watching his brother all up on Naruto- _his _Naruto. Not that he really minded that little circumstantial 'sharing' they all tended to have from time to time, everyone knew who belongs to whom. He could see Jon was thinking the same thing- he couldn't take his hungry eyes off Edward. So Rainer could see himself, like that one time, 'fighting' for Naruto.

Early that next day, Jacob crawled out of the bed to use the restroom in Naruto's room. Half-awake, he made his way to the bathroom connected to the young master's bedroom. Naturally, Jacob reaches down only to remember he wasn't _wearing_ any pants last night. The panties were gone, but he'd still had that dress left on. Much to his disappointment, there were a few stains on it, and he'd actually grown to like that dress. Some how, it'd started to make him feel good, all the comments that the boys were making about how pretty he was and how hot he was- especially Addison. He must've said it like a thousand times.

Speaking of Addison… Jacob turned his head to see the boy standing in the bathroom doorway. In his half-sleep state, Jacob had left the bathroom door wide open. Not that he supposed it mattered since every guy in this mansion has probably seen him naked, but still he would welcome some privacy when he has to pee at _least._

"I'm sorry I had no clue you were in here," Addison apologized.

"No biggie," the younger boy responded, now flushing the toilet before beginning to wash his hands. "I was just thinking…" Jacob began, figuring he might as well mention it since Addison was standing there in the doorway. "My dress got dirty, and-"

"I'm guessing you don't want to take it home and wash it there. It's cool, you can just leave it here to be washed, the servants don't ask any questions, it's in the job requirement," Addison explained.

"Thanks," Jacob replied, smiling.

"You're welcome. Now lets hurry this along I need to go,"

"You? You were just standing in the doorway probably _watching_ me go or something,"

"Now c'mon, I was only standing there because I really need to go and we're comfortable around each other. I don't get some weird sense of arousal from watching other guys pee," Addison sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't be shocked if you _did_," Jacob teased.

"You get out of here!" Addison exclaimed, swatting at Jacob who, laughing quickly left out the bathroom.

Edward, who some time during the escapades last night wound up in his bed between his cuddly Hayden and an out-of-character Jonathan, was now shedding the last of his female persona (who, unlike Jacob and Addison's, didn't really have a name.) As he slipped off the frilly Lolita dress that fell to the bathroom floor, he pondered some names. Maybe Edna, if it didn't sound like an old lady's name.

Man was he going to miss this, he thought as he got into the shower and turned on the water. He heard as someone stepped into the bathroom, and figured it was Hayden. He'd always liked taking showers with Edward.

"So, no more playing dolls, huh?" Hayden asked cutely, wrapping his strong arms around Edward's thin figure.

"No, we're done for now, no more dresses for awhile babe," Edward replied, giving him a kiss.

"Not even just for me?"

"… I'll _think_ about it," he teased.

**To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Talking**

It was time to finally do this. After making sure he'd cleared his head and gotten rid of Rainer for awhile since his constant yelling didn't make a very good argument (he had his ways of getting him to go away quietly if some bribing was involved), and now he was prepared to talk to Nami. He wanted details about this whole experiment of hers, despite the fact it had stopped.

He still wanted some answers.

"So you're finally going to talk to your sister? About the whole fever thing?" Rainer had asked as he and Naruto sat on his bed. "It's about time."

"Yes, and I'd very much appreciate it if you'd stay up in your little room and don't start a fuss ok?" Naruto said, as an order more than a request.

Rainer seemed to be thinking about it. He _liked_ causing a fuss, honestly. Then at last, after much mental deliberation, he said, "I'll be good if you do something for me."

Naruto had to admit, he was a slut for Rainer, but only because that allowed him to forget Sasuke mostly. And over the past two days after Rainer's confession, Naruto quickly learned what favors usually warranted for the muscled teen. He'd be a "good boy" if Naruto does _this, _or he'd keep his big mouth shut if Naruto did _that_… It was a literal give-take relationship. And it'd only been a weekend in the making.

"Man I am getting sick of your favors _and _your mouth!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell could you possibly want now?"

"Actually my favor is _your _mouth," he admitted.

The blonde sighed, "I don't know why I have to reason with you…"

Still, because of the fact he was being a slut, he really didn't mind doing it, you just had to _act _like you minded, so it seems like you're actually sacrificing some of your precious time for him. "Alright, unbutton 'em."

And that was how Naruto got rid of Rainer long enough to find and interrogate his sister. That boy loved Naruto's blowjobs _too_ much… but anyways…

"Sis!" Naruto called to the girl sitting at the computer in her private office. "We need to talk about something important. What's this experiment of yours?"

Nami couldn't have possibly acted any guiltier. She immediately stopped typing and locked eyes with her brother. "What experiment?"

"With the fever and the sodas and all the strange sexual urges… _that _experiment!" he exclaimed. "And don't act like you don't know because Edward overheard everything and told all us guys about it."

"Well, the experiment was for a college course I'm taking in science- to make something the common person could use,"

"Why use it on us without our permission?"

"Because I needed guinea pigs and you guys wouldn't have agreed if I had asked," she sighed.

"Well maybe if it hadn't been something so weird! Who _would _volunteer to do that?"

"But how the whole thing started was… I just wanted to get your mind off Sasuke bro," Nami confessed. "It was a terrible way to go about doing it but, I wanted you to forget him. You came here and you were miserable and I can understand why… so I wanted to ease your pain a little. So rebound sex seemed like it would work."

"The whole thing has just left us all terribly _confused _though!" he yelled, feeling slightly upset. "You don't understand how it feels to be overwhelmingly horny and right there you have someone you care about, but don't love in _that _way, and then bam! You wake up to find you had sex with them like a drunken night or something. I wouldn't have done that to _any _of them, especially Edward or Jacob, they were my friends!"

"I'm sorry Naruto…" came the sob from his sister, who was now covering her face. He loosened the clench of his fists, which had tightened from his anger. Naruto didn't realize he had been yelling so much. "I _really am _sorry about everything, I didn't know I'd screwed up so bad… I was hoping that made you feel good."

"Everything's starting to get a bit more normal now though… so, it's ok," he responded gently. "Well besides the fact I think your little experiment turned two perfectly straight boys gay… it'll get better."

"Wait a second… what do you mean? Who turned gay?"

"Rainer _likes _me now, sis," Naruto pointed out. "And I think Jonathan kind of likes Edward a little too. And those two used to be _extremely _girl crazy,"

"…Oh," was all she could reply. "Damn. I need to list that for the side effects…"

"And sis?"

"Yes?"

"There's just one more thing I want to ask. Since spring break is coming up and all I… wanna go back to Konoha to visit," Naruto requested.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon? I mean what if you see Sasuke and old feelings come back?" she questioned.

"I'll take Rainer, as long as he's there I won't even think about Sasuke that way. I'm certain of it," Naruto promised.

"Well, I'll see if I can make the arrangements then, you just have to let me know how many people you're bringing with you."

"What?" Addison exclaimed, clearly upset as the usual group of friends stood outside before school started. "You're only bringing Rainer with you?"

"Exactly! Why does he only get to go?" Hayden argued.

"Because," Rainer replied smugly, putting his arm around Naruto in that possessive sort-of-way he tends to do. "Why _not?_"

Naruto was kind of annoyed at this public display of affection, which was odd because Rainer never acted this way at school where his friends might see. The happiness over being the only one going on the trip must've made him forget. "Look, I wish I could take all of you, but I have no clue where we could all stay!"

"But you promised me Naruto!" Jacob pointed out. And that was true.

'_If you ever go back to visit, promise you'll take me too?'_

'_Of course I'll take you too,' Naruto agreed._

Well that was that, he _had _to take Jacob because a promise was a promise. Plus he just couldn't stand to sit there and look at that sad face of his.

"Isn't there any way you could arrange for us all to go?" Edward nearly pleaded.

Damn had he backed himself into a corner. All the other guys were practically pleading to go, after all none of them had been anywhere besides London, and a strange town far away seemed so exotic and exciting…

"I'll try and talk to someone, and see if there's anywhere we could all stay. But'll be hard-"

"Just try, _please_? There would be nothing more awesome than to go and see all the foreign hot chicks in Konoha," Jon pointed out, grinning. Of course he would have ulterior motives.

"I guess I can find an inn or something…"

The other boys burst into cheers, happy they were finally going to get to Naruto's hometown. Well, technically, he didn't even _find _a place yet but unless he wanted to break them the bad news, he'd better find a way they could all go.

Nami was already way ahead of him however, as that afternoon she was beginning to buy plane tickets and call certain people. "Yes… I'm thinking I'm going to come too. I haven't been to Konoha… well _ever_. It's funny. I need to rediscover my roots, so if Naruto's going I think I might go too… Yes… yes…"

Saffron stood quietly, watching as Nami talked to someone on the phone, sounding pretty excited. And if Nami was happy about this trip, so was Saffron. But however, she didn't want Nami to leave. Unlike the other girls, Saffron had begun to feel such a connection with Nami as if though the girl was half of herself. She wasn't sure how she'd last if Nami left without her.

The blonde female hung up the cordless phone, and Saffron called to her, "Miss Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"If I may be so bold… I would very much like to go with you," Saffron requested, bowing slightly.

"Mmm… ok," Nami agreed without much thought.

The blue-haired girl's eyes widened. "…Ok? That's it I can go?"

"Yeah," she assured her.

Immediately, Saffron went to hug her master, despite her servant status. "Thank you… I'm so happy Miss Nami isn't going to leave me."

"Well I couldn't have you stay behind without me! We've known each other so long, been so close… I'd want to share this trip with you, and not only just because you're my best friend,"

"Why else?"

"It should be obvious…" Nami teased.

Although Saffron looked confused, Nami left the room, leaving the maid wondering.

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Telephone**

In the Hidden Leaf Village, better known as Konoha, Sakura was sitting in her room with her boyfriend, Rock Lee when her phone rang.

"Oh damn it, whoever ruined our alone time is going to get a piece of my mind," she groaned, pushing the green-clad boy away as she moved to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura, guess who?"

"Oh, Naruto!" she exclaimed, her face immediately brightening. "Lee, it's Naruto!"

"Yes… I heard," he commented, covering his ear.

"You haven't called in the longest time, how are you?" Sakura questioned.

"Awesome! Sorry I haven't called in so long, but I have good news…"

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I'm coming back to Konoha soon, to visit!"

"Seriously? You're coming home?" Sakura squealed, nearly deafening her boyfriend again. "Lee, he's-"

"I heard, Sakura, I heard," Lee responded. Boy, could the girl get excited.

"Oh my goodness, I have to let everyone know as soon as possible, I can't wait to see you again! Who's coming with you?"

"Some of my friends here… my big sister, and uh, my… boyfriend," he concluded, voice trailing off nervously.

Sakura looked shocked yet again. "You have a new boyfriend? Ooh, I bet he's cute," she commented in a very girly gossipy sort of way. Apparently she had the same good taste as Naruto did in men… well except that Naruto swore up and down that Rock Lee wasn't even attractive to him but that's another story. The love was all that really matters.

"Of course he's cute," Naruto jumped in, laughing.

"What's he look like? Come on, don't leave me wondering…" she begged.

"You meet _all _of the guys next week, be patient okay?" Naruto chuckled. "And please don't make Lee get jealous because you're ogling other men okay?"

"Ok, I'll behave myself," she giggled, "See you soon!"

The two bid there farewells, and Naruto went on to make some more phone calls.

The phone rang and rang at the Uchiha residence, but no answer.

The next phone call he made was a bit more awkward. He'd tried calling Shikamaru at home, only to be told he was out, so he phoned the lazy boy's cell phone instead. He was probably out gazing at the sky or something, like usual.

"Hello?" came the usual unenthusiastic drawl of the Nara.

"Hey Shika, it's Naruto!"

"Well, haven't heard from you in a while, what's going on?" he asked.

"I was calling to let everyone know I'm coming to Konoha over spring break, along with my big sister and my friends," he announced enthusiastically.

There seemed to be a muffled groan on the other end of the line, before Shikamaru replied, "That's um… that's great."

"Yeah, I know, I'm looking forward to seeing the old gang again, I wonder how much has changed in half a year?"

Naruto thought he heard the harsh whisper of, "Neji, stop that!" but he wasn't so sure. This was starting to urk the blonde. "Sorry, um I was _going _to say that you'll see plenty has changed since uh… then."

"Really…" Naruto commented, and by the tone Shikamaru could tell that Naruto would be leering at him over the phone right now.

"Yes… oh god!- um, yeah, really,"

Naruto was definitely leering right now, or as much as you could leer over the phone, anyways. "Okay, what the hell is going on-"

The cell phone was taken abruptly out of Shikamaru's hand by Neji, before he spoke, "Sorry Naruto, but Shikamaru is _busy _right now, but we'll be looking forward to seeing you next week."

"Oookay, me too…" Naruto agreed, before they hung up. He needed to try and forget that even happened. That was one of the most awkward things he'd ever sat through, we'll besides having to lay up in bed at night, hearing Edward and Hayden's midnight escapades. Plus he never thought of Neji as a freak. He laughed aloud at the idea, before dialing the next number.

Now, it was the night before they were going on the trip, and the boys in the mansion were doing some last minute packing. The excitement was apparent, as Naruto grinned from ear to ear thinking about finally seeing everyone tomorrow evening.

Rainer, right beside him (as he was never too far away, lately) mussed up Naruto's blonde hair, before remarking, "You gonna show me off?"

"Why are you the only person that _likes _to be shown around like some fancy jewelry or something?" Naruto asked with concern.

"I dunno, I like the feeling," he laughed, wrapping his arms around the blonde. "It makes me feel good when I hear you say 'my boyfriend Rainer'… I feel proud when you sound like you're the luckiest guy in the world to have me. Get what I mean?"

"Yeah, actually I do," Naruto agreed.

Unexpectedly, there was a light knock as Jacob was standing in his friends' doorway.

"Jacob? I thought you said you were about to head home and pack," Naruto remarked.

"Yeah, but I remembered I wanted to talk to you about something, it's kinda important but it won't take long," he explained, blushing.

"Ok what's up?" Naruto asked, stopping what he was doing.

"Well, I'm confused, about Addison," the younger boy began to explain. His voice was low, as he was kneeled beside Naruto, but Rainer was still trying to listen. "I wonder if he only likes me because I remind him of someone named James."

"James?" questioned Naruto. Rainer's ears perked at the mention of the name.

"Yeah, he says I look a lot like him. Honestly, I don't even know what happened between him and this guy,"

"Rainer…?" the blonde questioned, and the boys gave the brunet a pleading look.

"Ok look, I _do _know what happened, but I don't want to tell my brother's business like that, if you wanna know about James you're going to have to ask Addison himself," Rainer confessed.

Jacob's expression drooped, but, he understood regardless. "Do you think he'll even tell me?"

The two older boys looked thoughtful for a minute, before Rainer replied, "Eh I think he will, he trusts you. And Addie doesn't trust a lot of people so that's pretty rare."

That made Jacob finally smile a bit. "Thanks, maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow about it. But I've gotta get home so… see you early tomorrow morning at the airport?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

**Authors Note: **All I can say is, lol Neji. That's all, hehe.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Traveling**

It was too early in the morning for this, they all agreed. The boys were, rather cutely Saffron might add, all sitting along in a row of airport chairs. They were all in various states of exhaustion, hell Naruto had even fallen asleep on Rainer, and Jacob wasn't too far from falling asleep himself. Hayden had his arm wrapped around Edward who was cozy leaning against him, Jacob looked as if he was going to fall asleep on top of the dazed Addison, and Jonathan had his head on the back of the chair, with earphones in his ears. Yes, Saffron thought they were all so cute, she wanted to take a picture of them like this.

And she did, with the flash off, of course, because without it, they weren't even vaguely aware their pictures had been taken.

"Ok boys, wake up wake up! We can board the plane now!" Nami exclaimed, trying to jostle the boys from their sleep.

The teens all moaned and groaned from having their precious sleep disturbed.

"Awake!" she yelled, finally getting them all up from their seats in the waiting area and the group all heading towards their gate, bags in tow.

Luckily for everyone, Nami had made some arrangements to where they could fly straight to Konoha on their fathers' old private jet. This trip was going to be awesome.

As they all boarded on the private vessel, the boys immediately woke up, looking at everything in awe.

"This was your dad's plane?" Rainer exclaimed.

"Well of course! I mean look at their freaking house!" Hayden remarked.

Nami and Saffron gave each other a knowing look, before Nami instructed, "Ok everyone, put your luggage away and pick a seat, we've got to get going soon so we can make it to Konoha by tonight. So buckle up as soon as possible so we can take off. I'm going to talk to the pilot."

Nami and her maid-in-waiting went into the cockpit while the boys did as they were told and started putting luggage away.

"Ok I've got a game," Edward announced, as they were about half way through the flight. "Boredom: what is the first thing you think about when you're bored?"

"_Besides_ the fact that you're bored?" Hayden questioned.

"Wait I've got one- I'd think of screwing Jake doggy-style while in a Lolita-dress," Addison remarked.

"Addie!" Jacob protested, cheeks turning red.

"Come on, we're all in good company here," he laughed, giving the younger boy a chaste kiss. "Ok, someone else say something embarrassing so Jake doesn't feel bad."

"I'd think of screwing Eddie in the shower first thing in the morning," Hayden laughed.

"Why the shower of all places?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know, but the shower is my favorite for some reason. I think water suits him, it makes him extra sexy,"

"How the hell does water make someone extra sexy?"

"Think of like, some one who's already sexy stepping out of a swimming pool, dripping wet. Doesn't that just make them extra sexy?" Naruto tried to explain to Jon.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Actually you're right, I get what you mean."

"Ok, now someone say something embarrassing so _I _don't feel bad!" Edward exclaimed.

"Ooh, I've got one!" Rainer shouted, sounding like a school kid. "I'd think of me and Blondie mud-wrestling."

"But we've never even done that before," Naruto pointed out.

"For now…"

"Ok does anyone ever _not _think about sex twenty-four seven?" Edward asked.

There was a long pause, as they all seemed to be thinking about it.

"I'm not thinking about sex when I beat the shit out of people," Rainer pointed out.

"Well I _was _going to say that I don't think of sex during dinner but… I have had some weird thoughts before…" Hayden responded, looking thoughtful.

"If they involve fucking me on the dinner table, it's not happening," the blue-haired teen said sternly.

"I actually sort-of like the sound of that…" Addison admitted.

"No sex on the dinner table! Period!"

"Geez, you triplets have got some _weird _kinks," Naruto laughed.

"Well you're dating one of them, so I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Jonathan joked.

"But back to the original question, what do the rest of you guys think of when you're bored? And no, the kinky triplets aren't allowed to answer again," Edward immediately shot down, giving Rainer a look as he'd been ready to come up with something else.

"Wait so… if the answer has to do with sex, we're not allowed to answer?" Naruto asked.

"Just say it anyways," Jonathan egged him on.

"Ok well, this is going to sound weird but, it's more like a fantasy than anything else- I've always wanted to have sex outside, in the rain," the blonde confessed.

"But you'd get sick…" Jacob pointed out.

"I don't care- next time it rains, I'm there," Rainer exclaimed.

"Ok… next, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Oh I don't really know…" the boy replied, blushing.

"Oh, he knows alright. Out with it Jakey!" Naruto teased.

"But it's too embarrassing!" he exclaimed, turning even darker red.

Now everyone was staring at Jacob, and he knew he had to tell. Besides, they all figured this is Jacob we're talking about! How bad could his be?

"Well ok… the thing is I've actually grown to like the wearing girls clothes thing and…" then he starts talking even faster, "I-kinda-wanted-to-dress-up-like-all-the-girly-kinks-Addie-likes-the-best-and…" and now he's talking so fast its barely coherent. "mumble mumble mumble …end-on-top."

"Did any one catch that at all?" Jonathan asked.

"All I heard was 'girls clothes' and 'end on top'," Addison replied. "Wait a second… Jacob you wanna be on top?"

The younger teen shook his head vigorously. "No!" he lied.

"Oh you are just so _cute_!" Addison exclaimed, glomping him. Everyone else just looked confused.

"…And you think we're all equally weird?" Hayden and Rainer questioned, pointing at their smaller brother who was practically suffocating Jacob.

"I just don't understand why you guys think wanting to be on top is so cute…" Edward remarked.

"Because, it just is!" Addison replied. "I don't understand why, it just is."

The rest of the seme shrugged their shoulders, as if to agree that they didn't understand why it was cute either, it just was.

"I can see the lights!" Naruto shouted, startling everyone on the plane. "We're almost there, just ten more minutes!"

Everyone rushed over to the windows. It was nearly dark now, and you could see city lights off in the near distance.

"I'm almost home! I'm almost home!" he exclaimed.

"'Kay Blondie, chill out for a second!" Rainer practically shrieked when the little ball of energy landed on him, freaking him out.

"Hell, I'm excited!"

"Clearly,"

"Come on Rainer, don't be an Edward!" Naruto pouted, not noticing the boy in question giving him a look.

"Hehe, don't be an Edward- Oow!" Hayden had laughed, until his boyfriend gave him a punch in the arm.

"Ok boys, buckle up we're going to land soon," Nami announced.

"Awesome!"

"Calm the hell down!" everyone shouted.

Naruto ignored them, they didn't understand the connection between him and this village.

Sure, it may have been a scarcely-known place, and none of them in their fancy little London with their fancy little giant… _clock_… knew Konoha existed. But Konoha had history, hell they had the stone Hokage faces! And don't even try to mention Mount Rushmore in America… the stone faces _own _Rushmore!

And in Konoha, you had that added advantage (or disadvantage, in some cases) of knowing everybody, it was like his extended family here. Ok well, extended off the little family he _had. _

Sakura had been there to meet him, good best friend she was.

Everyone else was just staring around, deep in thought until Addison finally said what was on everyone's minds, "This place seems kinda… dated. Do you have technology here?"

"Yes! Damn… I mean sure there isn't huge buildings and the tube and all that stuff," Naruto started to explain.

"No tube? And no cars either? How the hell do you all get around?" Hayden asked.

"We walk, and from the looks of it, a little walking wouldn't hurt you any," Sakura retorted smugly.

"This girl is good…" he muttered, and that was the end of that matter.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to show you guys to the inn you're staying at, okay?" Sakura offered, and began leading the way out of Konoha's small airport terminal as the group with their bags, followed.

The large group of foreigners walking down the streets was generating a lot of attention, but they tried not to acknowledge it.

As they walked, Naruto had noticed, oddly enough, that in his year's absence his best friend finally had an ass. Not in that kind of pervy noticing way, but more in that I'm-your-gay-best-friend-so-of-course-I'd-notice way and also the I-know-my-perverted-friend-noticed-too kind of way, which he'd promptly flicked Jonathan in the forehead.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Sorry, accident," Naruto replied, in a very obvious way. "But uh, just for the record, she already _has _a boyfriend."

"I wonder are they even _here _yet," Shikamaru groaned, as he leaned against the table of the private room they had rented in this good local restaurant, as a good welcome home party and all.

"Lee, did Sakura text you yet?" Tenten questioned, peering at the cell phone in his hand. Honestly, he wasn't even the type to want a cell phone, he'd much rather probably run to wherever the hell the person is and tell them in person than text them. That's the kind of thing Lee'd do. But, cell phones were getting popular with the teens here, and after much pleading from Sakura, he decided to get one, if only just for her. He still didn't really know how to use it though.

"I think there is supposed to be a envelope when I get one, right Tenten?" he questioned.

"Yes… oh, look just let me see this thing,"

Neji sighed, he didn't even think Lee bothered to ever _learn _to use the phone, hell it didn't take a technological genius to use a cell phone, and Neji knew something about complicated cell phones. "You know what's the most fucked up?" Neji questioned, a none-too-happy expression on his face. "Where the hell is Uchiha hiding? He _knows _Naruto is going to be really upset when he finds out that he's-"

The doors to the room opened, and Neji decided to drop it as everyone rushed to greet Naruto and the 'tourists.'

"Oh my this is your big sister?" Ino exclaimed. "You two look _just _alike!"

Everyone agreed, claiming Naruto and his sister looked enough alike to be twins. The small party room was abuzz with chatter and activity, it was too hard to even gage whom was talking about what anymore.

We're gonna need another whole chapter for this.

**Authors Note: **Alright so now I am FINALLY caught up with all the back-chapters I've been meaning to update. From now on the updates should come a bit regular. Besides, I love leaving you all in suspension about where Sasuke is and why the heck he's not at Naruto's homecoming party... hehe.

**To Be Continued**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Make 'Em British (1st in the World-Wide Ninja Series)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Tourists**

"Ok, so now that I've got you two here in person, I'm just dying to know- what the hell was _that _I heard on the phone the other day?" Naruto asked smugly, taking a drink (of soda, mind you, they're still too young to drink in Japan.)

"I don't believe I recall what you're referring to," Neji replied, looking cool as he took a sip of his drink as well.

"Well let me jog your memory; 'Oh Neji, stop it!'" Naruto moaned in an overly-dramatic imitation of Shikamaru. That even made him turn red, he didn't know he'd said that that loud.

"Ok so maybe we were. But you can't say that with all those _fine_ men at your house, you hadn't been busy either," Neji pointed out. "Just tell me; which one?"

"All of them-"

The brunet immediately spat out what he had been drinking in a comical manner, making Naruto go into hysterics while everyone wondered what the hell was so funny. Naruto claimed it was Neji's fault for prying, but hell even Shikamaru had found it funny. "You can't… you couldn't have… all at the same time?"

"Ok that was only on one occasion, but, yeah, all at once," the blonde chuckled, looking cocky.

"Eh you should probably shut up now Naruto…" Shikamaru chuckled. "You're starting to sound uh, kinda fast."

"Look it was a long story-!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"Naruto, I never imagined that going to London would turn you into a freak. And I thought the British had a reputation for being so _classy_…" Neji mused.

"Funny, I thought the Hyuuga did too. I guess we were both wrong huh?" Naruto replied, giving the pale-eyed boy a pat on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? I only have sex with _one _person, thank-you," Neji refuted with a smirk.

"It was a LONG story!" he shouted again.

"Well, I guess people get drunk and things happen," Shikamaru said in a tone of mock concern, now putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"See this is why smart-asses shouldn't date each other," Naruto groaned, before feeling the comforting, familiar warmth of Rainer draping his arms over Naruto's shoulders. "Rainer tell him I'm not fast!"

"Hmm…" It seemed as though the muscled brunet pondered this. "You want me to lie to your friends?"

"You know what, you suck!"

"You do too, better than I do," Rainer teased, making Naruto turn scarlet.

"Well I didn't expect to here all these M-rated conversations tonight… and Shikamaru don't give me that look,"

"I won't even say anything, Neji," Shikamaru replied snidely.

"You all suck!" Naruto grumbled. "Literally and figuratively!"

"Last time I checked Naruto, we're all big boys and we can do what we want, right?" the Hyuuga pointed out.

"Yeah, as long as we can hide it from our family of course we can do whatever we want," Naruto replied, sarcastically.

Trying to hurry and change the subject, Shikamaru spoke, "Oh yeah Naruto, you never introduced us to him," pointing to Rainer.

"Oh, this is Rainer Aldridge, my so-called boyfriend who just implied that I'm fast," Naruto introduced him half-heartedly. "Rainer, this is Shikamaru Nara, one of my good friends I had called before I came here, and his boyfriend Neji Hyuuga who was apparently blowing him off _while _we were on the phone-"

That immediately made Rainer laugh, while the genius couple was pointedly trying to deny that that was even the case.

Meanwhile, Sakura was talking to Edward and Hayden elsewhere.

"So you were Naruto's personal assistant? What the hell did he need an assistant for? He doesn't do anything!" Sakura questioned.

"My question exactly," Hayden joined in.

"Well it made my job easier- I didn't _do _anything," Edward pointed out. "Me and Naruto didn't really work together well, our personalities were too different."

"But Naruto and Sasuke-" she started to say, before catching herself. She'd told everyone to refrain from mentioning Sasuke, and that included her too.

The other two decided to pretend that didn't even happen.

"Ok I just have one question- how many of you hot Brits are single?" Ino had shouted.

All the boys just kind of gave her an odd look, but Jonathan's hand shot up immediately. He had been scoping out the hot Konoha chicks, and he couldn't decide which one he liked best. He was leaning towards Tenten for the time being, but Ino didn't look too bad either.

"Jon put your hand down!" Edward hissed at his friend, being embarrassing.

"You mean to tell me they're _all _gay?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not!" Jon shouted, before getting hit by Edward. For being disgustingly blatant with the ladies as usual.

"They are? Even the little cute one?" Kiba questioned, looking across the room at Jacob, only to receive a nasty glare from Addison who was beside him in two seconds. Kiba decided to think twice about even pursuing him.

Later that evening after eating, the rather large group, consisting mostly of boys, decided to go to the hot springs to chill out and relax.

"So how about that long story?" Neji brought up as all the guys were lounging in the men's side of the open-air baths. "We have plenty of time to hear it, and there's no finicky women to get bothered by it."

"I'm worried more about Edward than any of the women," Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh hell just go on and tell them the story, you're already going to embarrass about half a dozen people in the process anyways, fuck it," Edward sighed, not wanting to hear about how he turned into a full-blown whore in a matter of months.

"Damn Naruto, what the hell were you guys doing over there in that mansion of yours? And when can I visit?" Kiba joked.

"He's not allowed," Addison muttered, turning extra possessive.

"Ok well it all started out when-"

"How about we just tell them the short version?" Edward interrupted Naruto, knowing the blonde was going to needlessly drag the whole thing out. "His sister made some kind of crazy sex potion, put it in our drinks every night, we didn't know- which resulted in everyone involved having tons of sex with Naruto without knowing why. The end."

All the Konoha locals were staring, some mouths slightly agape.

"And your version sounded _loads _better," Naruto whispered to the blue-haired boy.

"And there was this one time they wore dresses!" Rainer exclaimed.

"That was the fucking hottest part man!" Hayden agreed, giving his brother a high-five.

"Hayden!" Edward yelled, turning beet red.

"What…" Shikamaru trailed off.

"…the fuck?" Neji concluded.

"See now I really need to come to your place man!" Kiba added eagerly.

"Kiba you're not going there…" Shino remarked, glowering.

"But come on, I was hooked when I heard 'crazy sex'! I'd bring you too, you know," he tried to comfort the bug-boy, but Shino wouldn't relent. And even if he did, Addison very clearly did not like Kiba very suddenly. "We should seriously do some of that shit around here!"

"No body in their right mind would agree to that crap, no offense Naruto. Right Shikamaru?" Neji spoke, but to his dismay his genius boyfriend was actually looking thoughtful. "Shikamaru!"

"What?" he groaned. "It'd actually liven things up around here."

By this time, Naruto and Rock Lee hadn't said a word. Naruto, because his story had gone so, so wrong, and Lee because he was practically the only straight guy listening to a bunch of guys contemplate "crazy sex". And that had to have been something to make Lee of all people actually look _sane_. Hell, he might not even be straight anymore for all he knows, he might run off somewhere and convert. Somewhere very far away. Pretty good idea…

And then out of nowhere, Shikamaru of all people, says, "I wonder if Neji would look good in a dress?"

"Its official, you guys have corrupted my old friends for good," Naruto remarked, looking at Shikamaru as if to ask- are you serious?

"What's wrong with thinking about it? I mean _you _did it and all," Shikamaru added.

"Yeah but… but… this just isn't right anymore! You're all corrupted!" Naruto yelled in frustration, almost ready to pull his own hair out. "And I didn't even agree to the dress thing!"

"You liked it though," Addison pointed out. "And don't deny it."

"I did like it but I didn't want to!" he groaned.

"Oh come on blondie, we're all adults here…" Rainer explained, putting an arm around Naruto. "And besides, if we invite them to our house, we can 'share'."

Now Neji, who'd had his arm around Shikamaru the same way, raised a questioning eyebrow, "You guys… 'share'?"

"Only on occasions," Hayden explained. "Because we all know who really belongs to who so it doesn't bother us much."

At this, Kiba really wanted to start pleading. Neji was considering asking to visit as well by now.

"Naruto we should invite them to our house," Edward added in, giving the Konoha boys once-overs.

The blonde started counting each person, before remarking, "So how are me, Rainer, Eddie, Jakey, Addie, Hayden, Jon, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji… _all _going to fit in one bed?"

"Oh come on, we can get more creative than that-" Rainer groaned.

"Could we all fit in the backyard?" Kiba asked.

"Now, I _refuse _have sex in the dirty backyard, besides, what if the neighbors saw?" Neji flat-out shot the idea down.

"Am I the only one who thinks doing it outside would be totally hot? Come on now…" Kiba groaned.

"It's _dirty_," Jacob whined.

"I'm for it," Addison agreed.

"Who would want to do it outside? It's just too unsanitary," Hayden disagreed.

"That's the _point! _Me and Sh- mmph!" Kiba was cut off, by Shino covering his mouth and saying, "Ok that's enough, they apparently don't want to do it."

"And you say doing it outside is unsanitary? What about your 'dinner table' thing? That's where we eat!" Edward argued.

"We could always clean that off…" Hayden sighed.

"The dinner table thing?" Chouji wondered.

"Uh there _is _more than one bedroom you know…" Edward said at last.

"Duh!" Naruto exclaimed, smacking his forehead.

Everyone else just gave the very oblivious Naruto a look. After the long silence, Addison exclaimed, "I'm still all for doing it outside though."

And the arguing began all over again.

Eventually, the boys eventually tired of sitting in the hot springs all night, and plus they were just getting too overheated anyways. So they began to start heading home, while the 'tourists' headed to the inn they were supposed to be staying at. But, while no one was paying attention, Naruto had plans for him and Rainer.

"Where are we going?" the muscled brunet asked, following Naruto down the dimly lit streets of Konoha-after-dark.

"My place… er, my _old _place anyways. Tsunade baa-chan said she'd make sure it was ok, for whenever I wanted to come visit," Naruto admitted, as he turned the key to his old apartment door.

"Baa-chan?" Rainer questioned.

"Sorry, I mean grandma. Even though she's not really my grandma anyways…,"

"Japanese is confusing," Rainer sighed.

"Never mind, it isn't important. But I'm going to have to start teaching you Japanese sometime," Naruto resolved, as the two stepped inside the small one-bedroom apartment which looks as good as he left it- well ok he'd left it much dirtier, but apparently someone had cleaned it while he was gone.

"Nice place," Rainer commented, making himself comfortable on the beat-up couch in the living room. "This looks more you than that mansion you're living in."

"Thanks, to this day I still feel more comfortable here than I do in the mansion, to be honest. It's more homey here," Naruto sighed in content, sitting next to Rainer on the couch.

The two were cuddled up together, both staring at the parallel wall that was void of a television.

"Hey! Where the hell did my tv go?" Naruto exclaimed, just noticing its absence.

"Eh, forget about the tv blondie," Rainer teased, kissing him. "Its one in the morning, I'm sure there's something more entertaining we could do."

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, this is the first time we've ever been totally and completely alone together," Naruto pointed out.

"My point exactly," Rainer replied, kissing Naruto again, longer this time so there was no room for discussion.

Jacob and Addison were laying together on one of the futons in the inn, and Jacob was inwardly fighting with himself on whether he should bring up what's been bugging him or not. He knew they were on vacation, but he couldn't let this continue to bother him.

"Addie… are you sleep?" Jacob whispered.

The boy beside him stirred, but there was no answer.

"Addie?" Jacob called.

There was the mumbled reply of, "Jakey?"

"I need to ask you something, and I want you to be totally honest with me,"

"Um, okay…" Addison muttered, rubbing his eyes. He had been half-way sleep already.

"Do you honestly like me?"

There was a pause, and then, "Do you honestly like _me?"_

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Well, last time I checked, you liked Naruto. I don't know if things have changed for you or what, but considering he likes my brother, I'd assume they have. _But_, I don't want you liking me because I'm your only choice," Addison sighed, rolling over to look Jacob in the eye.

"That's not the case at all! See, I did like Naruto before but we'd grown so close… how the hell did you turn this on me? I like you, a lot! Ok? I'd have to if I was going to dress up as a girl for you," Jacob pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so huh? Hell, and here I thought I was your last resort,"

"I thought I was your James replacement,"

Addison looked Jacob in the eyes, searching for the right things to say. "Um, honestly, even though we did break-up, why would I want you as a James replacement? I mean, our relationship is over. Sure, you do kinda look like him and all but you're different. I like you on your own," Addison confessed.

"…Thanks," Jacob replied with a smile.

"Is that all you're worried about? Because I was kind of worried, to be honest. I just couldn't bring myself to ask-"

"-Would you two shut-up?" Hayden growled, pulling a pillow over his head.

"We're trying to have a moment here, fucker!" Addison yelled, throwing a pillow at his brother's head.

"Well have a moment some other time, me and Edward are trying to sleep and we didn't ask to have to share a room with you," he grumbled, throwing the pillow forcefully back, accidentally hitting Jacob.

"See now you've done it!" Addison exclaimed, jumping up from the futon.

"Damn I wasn't even trying to hit him!" Hayden shouted.

Despite the fact he didn't like that Addison was fighting with his brother, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Addison was fighting over _him._

'_What is this?"_

There was a light, yet rapid tapping at the sliding glass door in Naruto's balcony. Rainer, being an exceptionally heavy sleeper, didn't wake up but Naruto did, crawling out of his warm bed. He thought he might've imagined everything, but when he walked over and saw who was on the other side of there, he knew it had to be for real.

"Sasuke? Where have you been?" Naruto questioned, in a whisper.

"Away, trying to forget about you. I'd done a pretty good job at it for awhile too, until I got wind that you were coming to visit," Sasuke grumbled, sliding the door closed gently. "And I had to be nosy and see for myself. And you're with some guy. Who's he?"

"Oh him…" Naruto started, beginning to feel really guilty suddenly. He shouldn't, they were broken up after all. "Rainer, he's-"

"Your new boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah… but we broke up Sasuke! Please, don't do this to me all over again!" Naruto began to raise his voice.

"Do this to you?" he repeated, looking slightly pained. "God, I thought I was doing me and you a favor, but as it turns out I'm the one alone and _you've _moved on. Was it really that easy for you to forget me, dobe?"

"No, it wasn't, but I had to move on if I was planning on ever being the same again and I suggest you do the same. I didn't _want _to, but I had to. And I happened to meet someone I love now, so I don't want to go back. I'm sorry, Sasuke,"

The raven looked at the blonde before him, then glanced to the sleeping figure on his blonde's bed, where he used to sleep after many a night together. "I guess this is just as well. I needed the closure anyways. Now that I've seen you've done just as well off on your own, maybe I can find the motivation to do the same."

"I hope so," Naruto agreed.

There was a long silence, where Sasuke looked off the railing of the balcony, off into the sleepy city below. "I guess now that you don't live here any more, there's really nothing else here for me-"

"Now c'mon teme, don't be like that," Naruto said with a slight pout.

"No, I'm serious, there's no one else I'd rather stay here for anyways. Remember how my brother was planning on moving from here once I turned eighteen and he didn't need to take care of me anymore? To do all that world-traveling crap he always wanted to do before mom and dad died?"

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that," Naruto agreed.

"Well he said I could come along with him or stay. Originally, I'd planned to stay here with you, but now-"

"You should go, traveling is awesome, trust me," Naruto exclaimed. "The people in different countries are so different from us!"

"I'll consider it-"

"You really should,"

Sasuke didn't respond to that, but just pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, unusual for the stoic boy. "Bye dobe, we'll keep in touch. You'd just better remember I was the best damn thing that ever happened to you," he teased.

Naruto chuckled, "Same goes for you, and if you promise you'll behave, you can come visit sometime!"

The two finally separated, and with a final slight wave, Sasuke jumped from the balcony as he'd come. Naruto stared off into the night sky for a moment, before retreating back inside his room.

He quietly slipped back into the bed, beside the sleeping Rainer. Or, so he thought, as he heard the boy mutter, "So is everything better now?"

"Huh?… Yeah, we're better. I think all the extra baggage is gone now," Naruto replied, looking now towards his current with a smile.

"Good," Rainer spoke, pulling Naruto towards him and wrapping his arms around him. "You're _my _blondie."

**Authors Note: **For the record, and for the sake of good plot, the whole Uchiha assasination thing didn't happen in my story. Instead what happens is, is that Sasuke and Itachi's parents happen to die in some random accident that is most likely not going to be spoken about until I think of something good, and Sasuke had to live with his big brother in Konoha until he was 18. I hope no one has a problem with it not following the line of the show, but I'd much rather Itachi be in my story without him having to be killed (because I love Itachi, lol).

Next chapter is last!

**To Be Continued**


	27. Chapter 27 Conclusion

-1WWN: WORLD-WIDE NINJA SERIES

**#1: Make 'Em British**

#2: A Case of Cabin Fever (Coming Soon!)

#3: Kiss Kiss Kiss of Paradise (Coming Soon!)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Over-Abundance of Sex in the later chapters, implied Master/slave stuff, Yaoi, & implied yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic. You would know if I did own Naruto, because then it would be too nasty for tv ;)

**Make 'Em British**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Home (Epilogue)**

"Ok, wake up, damn it! It's the day we're going to the amusement park and you better not make us late!" Naruto yelled, characteristically at the sleeping figure that was Rainer, in his huge bed back at the mansion.

It was summer now, they'd just got done with school, and their graduation wasn't too many days away.

As a part of the boys' many gifts, Nami had promised they'd all go on a trip to the amusement park, one of Naruto's favorite places to go. Everyone was going, Naruto, Edward, Jacob, the triplets, Jon, and even Nami and her 'girls'. It was going to be the beginning of everything. Well, except for Jacob, who was only seventeen and not a senior yet, and Addison who'd been held behind once, so they weren't graduating. However Addison often expressed how little of a problem he had with that, because if he was going to be a year behind his brothers, he was glad he was going to be behind with his Jacob.

Ever since their talk, Addison had been even more expressive of his love for Jacob, it's just what he did. He'd even bought 'Jackie' more dresses, which embarrassed Jacob to no end but adored Jackie a lot.

Now onto Edward. He'd received the title of valedictorian, which had made everyone, especially his big sister so proud, since she often dreamed of her brother going on to do better things with his education than she did. He was, of course, nervous about having to give the speech but, with a boyfriend like Hayden reassuring him all the way, he'd be okay. The two had to be one of the cutest couples in the mansion, with Hayden always spoiling him. And, if you were curious, Edward _did _eventually get the nerve to top for once, which pleased Hayden to no end. Jacob hadn't gotten the nerve, however, but Addison is a very patient person.

Now, if you were ever under the impression that Jonathan did have an _inkling _of a crush on his long-time best friend, yes, there was a little something there. However, he more or less tended to like 'Edina' more than Edward anyways. And sure, the boys in the house did tend to share from time to time, (and Jon didn't mind topping for Edward) but, he mostly tended to stick to real girls publicly. Edina was just special. Him and his Konoha sweetheart, Tenten, did hook up while he was there, but something about her was different, and he was hooked on her. Once he graduated, he'd planned on moving to Konoha to be with her, and hopefully they'd go to college together.

Speaking of college, Edward was planning on moving away to the U.S. for college, to study at one of their prestigious colleges and major in technology. Hayden was going to move with him, but planned on attending a community college, to probably major in construction.

While Nami was busy handing out money to pay for the boys' educations, she'd completed her own. Now, her plans were to start working on the teams who develop medicine (and, hopefully, patent and sell her concoction as 'Erotami: By Nami') The boys prayed it would flop, honestly.

And then there was Rainer and Naruto.

"So, what do you wanna do now that we're done with high school?" Rainer had asked one night, as he and Naruto were laying in the bed, sleep evading them since it was the night before their graduation.

"We seriously hadn't talked about this before? Um, well I want to be a music producer," he replied, looking at Rainer now. "But lemme guess: you probably don't want to go to college huh?"

"Well… I'm not opposed to it exactly but that's not the route I wanna go on. I wanna be a boxer, have a problem with that?" Rainer teased, play fighting with Naruto now. The two tended to do that, which usually led to… other things, but still, they loved to fight.

"I always thought you were a lover, not a fighter," Naruto laughed.

"Bull shit, just because I have a soft spot for you, let me catch you in the ring and it's gonna be _over_,"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"I'm gonna hold you to that,"

"Do you want to move?" Naruto asked, nuzzling up against his lover cutely.

"Huh, move, away from here you mean?" Rainer asked, more focused on the blonde against his body than the question he was posing. "Not anytime soon. But maybe some day."

"Well, I hope we do eventually. There's no rush though, we can just let things happen as they will. As long as I've got you here I'm willing to just let things happen,"

_Him being here… it just happened. _

**End**

**Authors Note: **Ok well this is it, the end! This chapter was an attempt to tie up any loose ends (because I usually tend to leave a lot of them) so hopefully I touched on everything important... and if I didn't and you feel compelled to, message me and ask. Or, even better, leave me a review I'd be thrilled to get it. (If anyone noticed, I ended with a line from the very first chapter. I hope the ending wasn't _too _typical mushyness, lol.

(If you've wondered what the boys look like, here's a gift for everyone who bothered to read my story to the end! Go to this link: mrskyosohma(dot)deviant art(dot)com. It'll be on my page.

I enjoyed doing this story so much, I'm making a series out of it probably. It's usually going to go like this- first there will be a multi-chaptered story featuring a ninja with one of my non-Konoha native OCs (like this one) and then a one-shot featuring a regular pairing (I'm thinking Itachi and Kisame for the next one) only in a new place. Then a multi-chap story again and so on. Ok, well I'm not making much sense but it'll go like that, in a pattern. Hell, I might go through all my favorite characters, if I can! I'm excited about writing it, and I hope you all'll read it.

So look out for 'A Case of Cabin Fever' next! ^_^


End file.
